


Interlunii

by Antanya



Category: GOT7
Genre: Ballet Dancer Jinyoung, Happy Ending, M/M, Other idols in supporting cast, Wedding Preparations, figuring out feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antanya/pseuds/Antanya
Summary: Подготовка к свадьбе Джебома стала настоящим испытанием для их с Джинёном чувств. Срок годности совместной жизни друзей стремительно подходит к концу, и им приходится разбираться в том, что связывало их все эти годы.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Декабрь / 1°

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interlunii](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086729) by [JayofDiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofDiamonds/pseuds/JayofDiamonds). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фик написан на GOT7 TAROT фест, где участникам выдавались ключи-карты. Карта этого фика - Перевернутая Луна.
> 
> Перевернутая Луна в определенных случаях означает, что некоторые более темные и негативные аспекты Луны присутствуют в вашей жизни. Может интерпретироваться как смятение и неудовлетворенность - вы желаете сдвинуть дело с мертвой точки, но не знаете, как лучше и правильнее это сделать. Вам нужно преодолеть свои тревоги и страхи. Настало время поверить в себя и сделать шаг вперед.
> 
> Перевернутая Луна указывает на то, что вы достигли поворотного момента в жизни. Или что вам недавно пришлось столкнуться со смятением, тревогой и самообманом. Возможно, вы неверно истолковываете собственные чувства, однако уже начали двигаться в правильном направлении.
> 
> Также Перевернутая Луна может говорить о том, что силы тьмы, которые ввергли вас в пучину смятения, постепенно теряют свой контроль над вами. Вы начинаете лучше справляться с тревогами и страхами. Весь негатив, с которым вам пришлось столкнуться, постепенно сходит на нет. Вы переживаете настоящее высвобождение от всего, что вас угнетало, и познаете светлые стороны жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> па-де-де - балетный дуэт, танец на двоих, обладающий определенной структурой.  
> en pointe - техника в балете, когда танцоры передвигаются и выполняют различные движения на кончиках пальцев.

Первым человеком, с которым Джебом поделился новостью, стал Дэхён.

В галерее готовилась к открытию выставка, где были представлены некоторые из работ Дэхёна. Этим вечером состоялся предпоказ для членов клуба. Двое друзей стояли перед одной из любимых картин Джебома авторства Дэхёна. Она была темной: на полотне мешались глубокий синий, черный и серый цвета. Текстура масляной краски отличалась щербатостью, она образовывала своеобразные волны на холсте. На самой картине было изображено заполненное людьми узкое пространство — что-то вроде коридора или тюремной камеры.

Джебом не знал, что именно побудило его поделиться, просто новость сидела в нем еще со вчерашнего вечера и не давала покоя. Поэтому, глядя на картину, он вдруг обронил:

— Я женюсь.

— О, в самом деле? — Дэхён недоверчиво вскинул бровь, поворачиваясь к нему. — А Джинён знает?

— И какое отношение имеет к этому Джинё… — Джебом осекся и вздохнул. Его взгляд принялся блуждать по фигурам на картине. — Нет, не представилось пока возможности рассказать.

— Кому и что рассказать? — за спиной Дэхёна нарисовался Марк с тремя бокалами шампанского в руках.

— Джинёну, — пояснил Дэхён, забирая один себе. — Он женится.

— _Джинён_ женится? — изумленно пискнул Марк, чуть не уронив предназначенный Джебому бокал.

— Нет, — буркнул Джебом, выхватывая его, пока шампанское не расплескалось по полу. — Я женюсь.

— А, — с облегчением протянул Марк, но потом его лицо окаменело, когда, наконец, дошел смысл сказанного. — Ты женишься? С каких это пор?

— Со вчерашнего вечера, — пожал плечами Джебом. — Джинён уже спал, когда я вернулся, поэтому не получилось ему рассказать.

Нахмурившись, Марк пробуравил его цепким взглядом, словно надеясь найти какие-то ответы на лице.

— А я думал, что вы с Наён собирались просто поужинать вместе с ее и твоими родителями?

— Я тоже так думал, — пробормотал себе под нос Джебом, прикладываясь к бокалу с шампанским. Он вновь переключил внимание на картину, чтобы не пересекаться ни с кем взглядами.

— Расскажешь Джинёну, когда он объявится? — спросил Марк.

— Я… — Джебом вновь неопределенно повел плечами. Ему было сильно не по себе от мысли, что придется выдать все как есть Джинёну. Теперь, когда он уже поделился новостью с кем-то, внутренний зуд спал, и больше не хотелось никого оповещать о скорых изменениях в статусе. Но Джинёну будет обидно и больно, если его одного оставят в неведении, а этого Джебом никак не мог допустить. — Думаю, да.

— Собираешься сорвать открытие выставки? — надулся Дэхён, принимая наигранно оскорбленный вид. — Я и так в шаге от того, чтобы сгореть со стыда, даже без ваших выяснений отношений на публике.

Нахмурившись, Джебом наконец отвел взгляд от фигур на картине и повернулся к Дэхёну и Марку.

— Думаете, он расстроится?

— Расстроится ли он? — переспросил Дэхён тоном, подразумевающим ответ «естественно». Марк с упредительным взглядом положил ладонь ему на плечо, не давая продолжить.

Как-то очень ловко он отвел их всех дальше в центр зала, чтобы дать другим посетителям возможность полюбоваться картиной, и там пригвоздил Джебома взглядом, не терпящим возражений.

— Считаю, что тебе лучше повременить пока с новостями. Расскажешь ему в более приватной обстановке, — твердым тоном заявил Марк и с улыбкой повернулся к Дэхёну, поднимая бокал. — Как бы то ни было, сегодня очень важный вечер для Дэхёна. Поздравляю.

— Спасибо, — тот скорчил гримасу, но чокнулся с ним бокалами. — В конце концов успех все-таки пожаловал ко мне на порог.

Высокие стеклянные входные двери распахнулись, впуская снежный вихрь и Джинёна. Троица друзей наблюдала за тем, как он спрятал шарф в рукав отсыревшего пальто и сдал его в гардероб, а потом протянул служащему карточку с приглашением. Оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках знакомых лиц, Джинён нервно огладил голубой свитер — он всегда с особым трепетом относился к своему внешнему виду. Отметив за ним эту деталь, Джебом не мог сдержать улыбку. Джинён просиял, когда, наконец, их заметил, и быстрым шагом направился к ним.

— Нам утвердили «Сильфиду»! — воскликнул он вместо приветствия.

— Ух ты! — присвистнул в ответ Марк, а Дэхён только покачал головой.

— Что за люди пошли, лишь бы затмить вечер, посвященный моим достижениям, своими грандиозными новостями! — жалобно протянул он, но широкая ухмылка сдавала его с потрохами.

Улыбка Джинёна слегка поблекла, приняв виноватый оттенок.

— Прости, слишком уж взбудоражен, — сказал он, откинув мокрые пряди со лба. — А у кого тут еще грандиозные новости?

Повисла неловкая пауза, в течение которой Марк и Дэхён старательно не смотрели на Джебома.

— У меня, — нашелся Марк. — В музее наконец одобрили дизайн экспозиции, над которым я работал.

— В самом деле? — простонал Дэхён, уперев руки в бока и подозрительно сощурившись.

— Да, правда. Только этим утром узнал. Прости, — Марк пожал плечами, бросая выразительный взгляд в сторону Джебома. Как будто тому нужно было напоминание о том, что следовало бы попридержать рот на замке. Его так колотило от волнения, что лучше уж он вообще ничего не будет рассказывать. И жениться не станет никогда в жизни. А что, отличная идея.

— Марк, это же здорово! Но Дэхён прав, это его вечер. Первая выставка, где представлены его работы! — Джинён зацепился взглядом за их бокалы и надулся. — А почему я один без шампанского?

С горестным вздохом Джебом передал ему свой бокал. Джинён тут же скорчил по-детски недовольную мину.

— Ты уже пил из него, Джебом.

— Да-да, — отмахнулся от него тот и потянул Марка за локоть к бару, где стояла целая башня из бокалов с шампанским. — Принесу тебе новый.

Джинён ответил ему лукавым взглядом и преисполненной довольства улыбкой. Словно позабыв о своих недавних жалобах, он сделал глоток из бокала Джебома и отвернулся, чтобы завязать беседу с Дэхёном.

— Почему ты считаешь, что Джинён расстроится? — спросил Джебом у Марка сразу, как только они отошли на достаточное расстояние.

— А ты?

— Не превращай наш разговор в сеанс психоанализа, — проворчал Джебом. — Я… я не знаю, как он отреагирует. Мне просто немного волнительно.

Преуменьшение века. Желудок Джебома скрутило от нервов, а сердце словно сдавило тисками. Хуже всего то, что он даже не понимал, с чего такая реакция. Джинён считался его лучшим другом, и Джебом надеялся, что тот станет шафером на его свадьбе. В идеальном воображаемом мире Джинён был бы вне себя от радости за друга, а Джебому бы не терпелось поскорее поделиться с ним своим счастьем. Хотя, стоило бы заметить, что в идеальном воображаемом мире вряд ли бы ему вообще пришлось жениться на Наён.

— Ты же знаешь, как Джинён тяжело переживает любые перемены, — тихо заметил Марк. Он явно старался подбирать слова осторожно и вдумчиво. — Подведи его к этому медленно и аккуратно. Дай ему время спокойно все переварить, не ожидай незамедлительной радостно-бурной реакции.

— Само собой.

— Ты… расскажешь ему правду? — вдруг поинтересовался Марк, когда они уже подошли к бару. — Про вас с Наён.

— Нет. Зачем мне теперь во всем признаваться? Встречаться с девушкой в угоду отцу — это одно, но жениться на ней по той же причине — совсем-совсем другое, — фыркнул Джебом, но продолжил уже мягким, умоляющим тоном: — Марк, ты единственный, кто в курсе. Прошу, не… я знаю, Джинён сильно расстроится, если будет думать, что меня вынудили.

— А разве не так?

— Я… мы с Наён отлично ладим, — Джебом попытался выдать обнадеживающую улыбку. — Она классная, мне нравится.

— В жизни не слышал более пылкого признания в любви, — сухо заметил Марк.

— Меня ни к чему не принуждали, — твердо заявил Джебом, бросая на него раздраженный взгляд исподлобья. — Я делаю то, чего от меня ожидают, да. Но у меня… все еще есть право выбора.

Джебом опустил взгляд на свои ладони, сложенные на стойке бара. Сейчас ему очень не хотелось смотреть в обеспокоенные глаза Марка. Может, эта ложь (что Джебом любил Наён и что вместе они были счастливой парой) и была причиной того, что необходимость рассказать Джинёну о свадьбе вызывала нервный ступор.

Все эти годы отец подсылал Джебому достойных юных кандидаток в невесты, а Джинён изводился волнениями, потому что желал, чтобы друг обрел свое истинное счастье. Джебом больше не мог этого терпеть. Поэтому он сделал себя счастливым. Хотя бы для Джинёна. И рассказать ему теперь, что его прекрасные отношения с Наён были ложью? Джебом не сможет выдержать пропасти разочарования в глазах друга.

По крайней мере с Наён было легко. Джебом сомневался, что между ними завяжутся нежные и любящие отношения, подобающие мужу и жене, но они заботятся друг о друге. Наён веселая, жизнерадостная. Они с Джебомом подходят друг другу. Они сошлись сразу, еще при первом знакомстве, когда Джинён представил Джебому подругу своей коллеги.

И что действительно важно, Джебом с Наён в одной лодке. Они оба понимают, что этот союз основан не на любви, а на чувстве долга. Как и Джебом, Наён решила, что не обязательно посвящать друзей во все подробности. В глазах окружающих они двое были красивой влюбленной молодой парой.

И только Марк знал правду. Джебом признался ему несколько месяцев назад в момент душевной слабости. Ну, лучше уж ему, чем Джинёну.

— Просто… — Марк осекся и со вздохом взял пару бокалов, которые передал Джебому. — Не делай ничего такого, о чем впоследствии будешь жалеть, ладно? Хорошенько все обдумай. Ради общего блага.

— Я уже обдумал, — быстро сказал Джебом, не давая себе времени на размышления, насколько правдив был этот ответ.

— Боишься? — спросил Марк, пытаясь по максимуму использовать оставшееся у них время до воссоединения с друзьями. — Рассказывать Джинёну?

— Нет, я не боюсь, — а вот тут Джебом знал наверняка, что это точно ложь.

От Марка все еще исходило стойкое ощущение тревоги и озабоченности, когда они подошли к Джинёну с Дэхёном.

— Так что, говоришь, за «Сильфида» такая? — поинтересовался последний.

Как и ожидалось, Джинён уже опустошил бокал Джебома и теперь раздраженно размахивал им, сопровождая действия возмущенным шиканьем.

— Нет-нет-нет! Ни слова больше о нас. Будем обсуждать только твои картины.

— Джинён, ты же знаешь, что я просто шутил. Я готов говорить о чем угодно, лишь бы не об этой «безвкусице», — Дэхён выдавил из себя сдержанную улыбку, адресованную группе людей, которые проходили мимо, и один из них как раз обронил вполголоса: «От этого места так и веет безвкусицей!»

Взяв новый бокал у Джебома, Джинён окинул взглядом картины на стенах. Только некоторые из них были работами Дэхёна, но все были подобраны так, чтобы соответствовать одной общей тематике. Как и другие подобные небольшие галереи, эта была оформлена в стиле брутального лофта, который подчеркивал изящество искусства: бетонные полы, громоздкое переплетение труб и светильников на потолке.

— Что ж… — Джинён повернулся обратно к Дэхёну с умиротворяющей улыбкой. — _La Sylphide_ — балет, сюжет которого построен вокруг мистических духов. Действие происходит в Шотландии.

— Это проект Хагёна, да? Новое гомосексуальное видение широко известной классики? — уточнил Марк.

— Да. Я… именно поэтому я так взбудоражен, он думает отдать мне роль самой Сильфиды. Ну или «самого» в данном случае. Это идеальный балет для такой задумки, правда, — Джинён принялся тараторить, его глаза зажглись. — У Джеймса и Сильфиды не так уж много поддержек в _па-де-де_ , которые будет несколько сложно выполнить двум мужчинам. Но я думаю, Хагён все же хочет, чтобы Сильфида оставалась _en pointe_ , и это будет тем еще вызовом для парня в данной роли.

— Но ты же часто делал это раньше, разве нет? — спросил Джебом, задвигая подальше все мысли о свадьбе с Наён и необходимости поделиться новостью с Джинёном. Всему свое время.

— Ну да, но только для небольших комедийных партий. Сильфида — совсем другое дело. Это крупная роль, — Джинён забрал второй бокал у Джебома и оглядел друзей с надутым видом. — Так, все. Мне неловко столько болтать о себе, и неважно, что ты там говоришь, Дэхён!

— Ладно-ладно, — простонал тот, драматично закидывая голову назад. С тяжелым вздохом он осушил свой бокал. — Я все равно вроде как должен бродить между людьми, заводить новые знакомства и завязывать беседы. Минут через двадцать можете снаряжать спасательную операцию.

Он забрал у Джинёна пустой бокал и отнес вместе со своим к барной стойке. Там же Дэхён заказал себе новый напиток, после чего подошел к какой-то группе людей, чтобы непринужденно влиться в беседу. Наблюдавшие за ним с другого конца зала друзья не могли сдержать смеха при виде его приклеенной обаятельной улыбки.

Остаток вечера пролетел в вихре пустой болтовни и любования картинами.

Джебом пришел сюда в первую очередь ради того, чтобы поддержать друга, но отец всегда подчеркивал при нем важность социальных связей. Однако люди, собравшиеся в галерее, были скорее мелкими рыбешками, недостаточно значимыми для того, чтобы фирма отца Джебома стала рассматривать возможность спонсорства над кем-либо из них. Джебому оставалось лишь напомнить себе, что мечтать не вредно.

По его собственным ощущениям, у него неплохо получалось работать в отделе корпоративной социальной ответственности. Джебом подыскивал подходящие проекты в сферах искусства или науки, которым компания могла пожертвовать деньги от своего имени. Главное, чтобы объекты изысканий соответствовали трем основным требованиям: широкая известность, надежность, стабильность. Все исключительно ради пиара и налоговых льгот. Но эта должность была компромиссом, достижением которого Джебом весьма гордился. Он работал у своего отца, как от него и ожидалось, но при этом его род деятельности имел хоть какое-то опосредованное отношение к искусству.

Поэтому он тоже, нацепив свою самую обаятельную улыбку, двигался от одной группки людей к другой. Джебому нравилось думать, что в силу опыта у него получалось куда лучше, чем у того же Дэхёна. Марк с Джинёном остались потягивать шампанское на скамейке, откуда можно было спокойно наблюдать за происходящим вокруг. Оба не проявляли ни малейшего интереса к беседам с незнакомцами.

Казалось, прошло несколько часов, прежде чем друзьям удалось наконец собраться вместе на тротуаре перед зданием галереи. Декабрьский мороз заставлял сильнее кутаться в пальто. Сугробы по краям тротуара мерцали синими и желтыми пятнами под светом луны и редких тусклых фонарей.

— Холод собачий, — пожаловался Дэхён, так сильно скукожившийся, что его плечи оказались на одной линии с ушами. — Ёнгук заедет за мной. А вы как планируете добираться?

— На метро, — с улыбкой ответил Джинён, толкая Джебома плечом и не предпринимая никаких попыток отодвинуться после.

— Я оставил велосипед в музее, так что, наверное, пойду уже, — сказал Марк, указывая пальцем себе за плечо. Здание музея, где он работал, находилось всего в паре кварталов отсюда.

С широкой улыбкой он хлопнул Дэхёна по спине:

— Поздравляю еще раз, мужик.

— Да-да, — фыркнул Дэхён и с ответной улыбкой отпихнул его от себя. — Крутишь педали в такую погоду? С тобой явно что-то не так.

Помахав всем на прощание, Марк развернулся и зашагал в сторону музея. Взгляд, которым он одарил Джебома напоследок, был тяжелым. Он словно бы прощался с человеком, которому была уготована виселица. Даже улыбка спала с лица. А может, Джебом просто раздул излишнюю драму из ничего.

Со вздохом Дэхён оглянулся на огромные стеклянные окна галереи и еще сильнее закутался в пальто.

— Как думаете, это потолок успеха?

— Пока нет, — дипломатично заметил Джинён, пожав плечами. Из дверей как раз выкатилась группа громко гогочущих людей, и он добавил, понизив голос: — Лишь шаг на пути к тому, чтобы представить свои работы более широкой публике, которая сможет оценить посыл в твоих картинах куда лучше, чем эти поверхностные провинциальные тусовщики, мнящие себя богемой. У них ты получишь признание, разве что если прогнешься под их вкусы.

Гудок машины прервал его изречения. Обернувшись, все трое увидели припаркованный у края тротуара автомобиль Ёнгука.

Они проводили Дэхёна до машины и даже помогли ему перебраться через наваленные у обочины сугробы.

— Привет, — сказал Джинён, нагибаясь к окну, когда Ёнгук опустил стекло, чтобы со всеми поздороваться. — Не смог выбить время в своем загруженном расписании, чтобы попасть на открытие выставки?

— О нет, мне категорически запретили там появляться, — сверкнул расслабленной улыбкой Ёнгук. — Кажется, он меня стыдится.

— Не волнуйся, судя по тому, что мы сегодня слышали, он определенно стыдится этого места, а не тебя, — рассмеялся Джинён, и Джебом тоже не смог сдержать улыбки. Прежде чем сесть в машину, Дэхён припечатал их обоих кислым взглядом.

— Что ж, наверное, мне следует поторопиться и поскорее увезти отсюда нашего подающего большие надежды художника, а то того и гляди нагрянут фанаты, жаждущие автографов, — ответил Ёнгук все с той же улыбкой, которой даже тычок от Дэхёна был не помехой. — Вы уверены, что не хотите прокатиться с ветерком?

— Нет, мы сами доберемся, спасибо, — отмахнулся Джебом. Он отошел от машины и потянул Джинёна за ремень пальто, чтобы тот тоже сделал шаг назад.

Они махали вслед машине Ёнгука, пока та не скрылась за поворотом, а после направились к метро.

— Так о чем, говоришь, эта «Сильфида»? — поинтересовался Джебом по пути. Они шли практически вплотную, притираясь плечами, даже когда он уже убрал руку с талии Джинёна. Просто так было теплее. — Она умерла, да? И вроде как… спасла своего любимого от смерти, будучи призраком?

Джинён недоуменно нахмурился, а потом на его губах расцвела игривая улыбка. Щеки горели румянцем от холода.

— Ты, должно быть, спутал ее с «Жизель». Нет, это балет про духа по имени Сильфида, которая влюбилась в обычного смертного.

Джинён ударился в рассказ, а Джебом просто смотрел на него, чувствуя долгожданное спокойствие после вечера, наполненного пустыми разговорами, вежливыми улыбками и необходимостью держать лицо. Новость о свадьбе, которой он пока не поделился с другом, все еще лежала камнем на сердце, но эту тяжесть было легко игнорировать, особенно когда Джинён улыбался так мечтательно и говорил низким, тихим голосом, чтобы не тревожить никого вокруг.

— Этого мужчину звали Джеймс, и он помолвлен с девушкой по имени Эффи, тоже простой смертной. Первое действие занимают приготовления к свадьбе в доме главного героя. Колдунья по имени Мэдж является незваной на празднество, и Джеймс хочет выгнать ее, но Эффи отговаривает его от этого. Колдунья гадает молодым девушкам на суженого. Когда очередь доходит до Эффи, Мэдж заявляет, что будущее невесты связано не с Джеймсом, а Гюрном, который тоже влюблен в нее. Тут Джеймс выходит из себя и все-таки выгоняет колдунью.

— А Сильфида? — спросил Джебом, пользуясь паузой, вызванной необходимостью приложить проездную карту к считывателю.

— Она приходит к Джеймсу, когда он спит. Ее любовь к нему не вызывает сомнений, она даже заворачивается в платок Эффи, чтобы представить себя на ее месте. Ночью после помолвки Джеймс просыпается и видит Сильфиду. Она признается, что любит его уже долгое время, что всегда наблюдает за ним и оберегает со стороны. Первое действие заканчивается на том, что Сильфида похищает кольцо, предназначенное Эффи, а Джеймс следует за прекрасным духом в лес. В этом лесу — обители колдунов и духов — разворачивается второе действие. Мэдж желает наказать Джеймса за дерзость. Сильфида знакомит его с другими духами леса. Они танцуют, Сильфида всегда ускользает от Джеймса, и он никак не может ее поймать, — тут в голове у Джинёна словно щелкнул переключатель, и он отметил прозаичным тоном: — Вот почему я говорил, что не будет проблем с поддержками и прочим таким.

— В общем, Джеймс все пытается узнать, как сделать Сильфиду своей, и тут к нему является Мэдж. Она протягивает ему шарф и говорит, что он должен накинуть его на Сильфиду. Тогда ее крылья отпадут, она станет смертной, и они смогут быть вместе. Но колдунья утаила от Джеймса, что, лишившись крыльев, Сильфида тотчас погибнет. Джеймс и Сильфида снова танцуют, ему наконец удается поймать ее и накинуть шарф на плечи. Как и говорила Мэдж, крылья отпадают. Сильфиду покидают силы, и вскоре она умирает. Другие духи уносят ее тело. Джеймс безутешен, Мэдж празднует победу над поверженным обидчиком, а вдалеке слышится звон свадебного шествия — Эффи и Гюрн поженились. Конец.

Джебом со всей серьезностью кивнул, но прежде чем он успел ответить, раздался гул, сигнализирующий о том, что поезд подходил к их станции. Уже в вагоне, когда они уселись плечом к плечу, Джебом сказал:

— Прелестная история. Но этот балет же один из твоих любимых, да? Что-то из услышанного показалось мне до боли знакомым. Девушка в объемной, воздушной юбке стоит в окне, парень в килте склоняется перед ней на колени?

— Да, — с широкой улыбкой подтвердил Джинён, донельзя довольный тем, что Джебом помнил такие детали. В том, как друг жался к нему, можно было винить многочисленные бокалы с шампанским. — Это очень пронзительное произведение. Действие происходит в Шотландии, поэтому все жители деревни носят национальные костюмы в клетку. Уж не знаю, какими запросами и идеями Хагён завалил костюмеров, но в курсе, что облачение лесного народа пока одна сплошная головная боль. Он не хочет обряжать меня в объемную, воздушную пачку, но будет сложно визуально передать грациозность и легкость духов, если я буду в одном только трико.

— Уверен, ты справишься, — несколько рассеянно заметил Джебом. — Так что, думаешь, роль уже в твоих руках? Сильфиды?

— Хагён сказал, что да, если только начальство не выразит желание видеть меня в другой, более грандиозной постановке, — Джинён смущенно принялся теребить шарф и добавил, вновь понизив голос: — Если честно, то этот проект мне куда больше по душе, чем еще одна масштабная работа сразу после «Щелкунчика».

— Да ладно, — с улыбкой пихнул его Джебом. — Ты же обожаешь играть в «Щелкунчике». Всего-то тысячу представлений уже отплясали.

— Все любят танцевать в «Щелкунчике», — игривым тоном протянул Джинён, закатив глаза, хоть губы уже растянулись в зеркальной улыбке. Он пихнул Джебома в ответ. — Просто было бы здорово поучаствовать в чем-то другом, вроде такой вот камерной постановки куда меньшего размаха. Ну, для нас — меньшего. Планируется всего по одному танцору на каждую роль.

— А кого еще выбрали?

— Хагён уже получил одобрение на Мину Мёи в роли Эффи, — поделился Джинён. — Она была моей партнершей в «Щелкунчике», играла Клару.

— О, да, она была великолепна. Подруга Наён? — Джебом откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в окно, но его взгляд остался прикованным к Джинёну.

В этом сезоне Джебом уже дважды ходил на «Щелкунчика», в котором Джинён был одним из исполнителей главной роли. Джебому нравилось поддерживать друга и видеть его на сцене, но все же он вынужден был признать, что «Щелкунчик» несколько приедается, когда смотришь его каждый год. Но в этот раз чувствовалась некая свежесть. Джебома зачаровал образ Джинёна в белых трико и ярко-красном мундире, который кружил свою партнершу в декорациях зимнего леса. Ее длинные каштановые волосы и ночная сорочка колыхались дивными волнами при каждом движении. Не считайте Джебома предвзятым, но все же он редко ставил партнерш Джинёна на один уровень с ним, им всегда не хватало этой его обворожительной притягательности. Каждый раз, когда Джебом видел, как Джинён танцует, его просто распирало изнутри от гордости и восхищения.

Джинён кивнул, поджав губы. Он вновь принялся теребить шарф.

— Все верно, подруга Наён. Хагён говорит, что у него пока трудности с Джеймсом из-за необходимости соблюдения пропорций роста. Я не то чтобы особо высокий, но в пуантах… Он хочет, чтобы мы красиво смотрелись. Еще проблемы с кордебалетом — другими духами. Обычно их всех наряжают под одну гребенку, но, кажется, у Хагёна свое видение.

С усталым вздохом Джинён повернулся к Джебому и склонил голову набок — словно любопытный щенок.

— Так, ладно, — он улыбнулся Джебому, от уголков глаз-щелочек разбежались лучики. — Как прошел твой день?

— О, ну ты знаешь, — тот встретил его улыбку своей, мягкой и нежной. — Ходил на всякие встречи, подписывал разные бумаги, отвечал на какие-то письма.

— Ничего интересного, значит, — пробормотал Джинён, положив голову на плечо Джебома. — Мм, разбудишь меня, когда будем дома.

— Если ты думаешь, что я буду тащить на себе твой тяжелый зад всю дорогу от станции…

— Тяжелый зад? — Джинён вскинулся и обиженно надулся. — Мой зад вообще-то… вполне нормального веса, большое спасибо.

— Просто… — Джебом не мог сдержать смеха при виде его насупленного лица, словно была затронута действительно чувствительная тема. Он взлохматил Джинёну волосы и силой уложил обратно на плечо. — Отдыхай пока, до нашей станции.

— Ух, раскомандовался, — сонно пробурчал себе под нос тот. Он поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и сомкнул руки кольцом вокруг Джебома.

Пользуясь затишьем, беспокойные мысли вновь атаковали Джебома. Он пытался отвлечься на скрип и грохот движущегося поезда, приглушенные разговоры людей вокруг, очистить разум. Ничего не помогало, ему все еще становилось дурно при мыслях о неизбежном. Но Марк был прав. Джебом действительно боялся. И дело было не только в том, что ему предстояло признаться Джинёну. Будущее надвигалось на Джебома с неумолимостью природной стихии. Как торнадо, которое одним ударом под дых вышвырнет его из привычной жизни. Как нависшая над головой гигантская волна, готовая погрести под собой все и вся.

Возможно, желание цепляться изо всех сил за знакомое и родное в таких обстоятельствах было признаком инфантилизма. Но с Джинёном под боком Джебом чувствовал себя в безопасности. Тепло его тела, запах, волосы, щекотавшие шею. Как бы эгоистично это ни звучало, Джебом ценил уют от нахождения рядом с Джинёном больше всего на свете.

Джинён на самом деле не спал, но, когда они сошли на своей станции, недовольно стенал и бурчал, тяжело наваливаясь на Джебома. Тот почти повелся на этот обман, пока не выхватил краем глаза лукавую улыбку, прикрытую шарфом. Домой они шли вперевалку, цепляясь друг за друга так, словно возвращались с грандиозной попойки где-то далеко за полночь.

Всю дорогу внимание Джебома было сосредоточено на Джинёне и на том, чтобы не свалиться в какую-нибудь канаву.

— Я купил одну из картин Дэхёна, — сказал Джебом, когда они уже оказались в квартире, разулись и сняли пальто.

— Ту, которая тебе так понравилась? В синих тонах? — со смешком уточнил Джинён и добавил пафосным тоном: — Периода беспросветной тоски?

— Ага, — с улыбкой подтвердил Джебом. Он взял стопку почтовой корреспонденции, которую следовало бы разобрать, и присел на корточки, чтобы поздороваться с Норой. Та, игнорируя протянутую ладонь, толкнулась головой в руку с письмами и с упоением принялась грызть уголок одного из конвертов.

Джинён пошел на кухню, включая везде по пути свет, и вернулся в гостиную уже с двумя пакетами замороженного манго.

— Что ж, придется тебе подыскать для нее какую-нибудь другую комнату, потому что здесь уже места нет.

Джинён упал на диван и вытянул ноги, после чего положил по холодному пакету на каждое колено и облегченно выдохнул. Спустя минуту он уже стянул с себя свитер, взлохматив волосы в процессе, и кинул его на противоположный конец дивана. Джебом наблюдал за тем, как напряжение покидало тело Джинёна, как тот откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, полностью расслабляясь.

Почувствовав резкий прилив нервозной энергии, Джебом не мог сидеть на месте спокойно. Он принялся мерить шагами гостиную, проглядывая почту. Все логично, на самом деле: Джинён упражнялся и танцевал весь день, а Джебом лишь сидел за своим рабочим столом и ходил разве что на встречи и собрания. А от мыслей о новости, которой предстояло поделиться с Джинёном, сердце колотилось в грудной клетке, словно птица, томящаяся в неволе.

— Можем снять эту мазню, — Джебом махнул рукой с письмами в сторону работы его собственного авторства. — Размер примерно тот же.

Картина была выполнена черным карандашом конте с небольшими вкраплениями терракотового цвета тут и там еще в те года, когда у Джебома было достаточно свободного времени и внутреннего запала, которые можно было обращать в творчество. Наверное, она была рождена на первом курсе в университете — не то чтобы Джебом с тех пор как-то продвинулся в своих навыках. На картине был изображен мужчина, уютно пристроившийся с книгой у окна. Рисунок был достаточно смазанным, и Джебом внес некоторые изменения, которые позволяли утверждать, что это вовсе не Джинён. На первом курсе Джебом еще пытался найти себя в искусстве и сильно скучал по другу.

Приоткрыв один глаз, Джинён нахмурился.

— А мне вообще-то нравится эта мазня.

Джебом вздохнул и, пожав плечами, выкинул письма со спамом в контейнер на утилизацию. Двигаясь на автопилоте, он зашел на кухню, чтобы насыпать кошке корм и сменить воду. Потом он устало оперся на стойку. Гостиная отлично проглядывалась с этого места, и Джебом смотрел, как Нора запрыгнула на диван, чтобы с любопытством обнюхать пакеты на коленях Джинёна. Ее усы забавно дергались. Джинён машинально протянул руку, чтобы погладить кошку, и вновь закрыл глаза.

И тут Джебома придавило осознанием, что у его с Джинёном совместной жизни теперь есть срок годности, который истечет уже совсем скоро. Он больше не сможет стоять так на кухне и смотреть, как Нора сворачивается клубочком рядом с Джинёном, когда тот прикладывает лед на колени после выступлений или репетиций. Больше не найдет, проснувшись поутру, готовый смузи в холодильнике и записку от Джинёна на белой доске с пожеланием хорошего дня. Никаких фотографий исподтишка или зарисовок Джинёна в те редкие дни, когда их выходные совпадают и можно без угрызений совести проваляться весь день дома.

Джебом женится, и это значит, что ему придется съехать. Так какая разница, куда они повесят картину Дэхёна? Скоро у Джебома уже будет новый дом.

Он попытался отмахнуться от этих мыслей, пока волнение не съело его заживо. Джебом все старался делать правильно. Как и сказал Марк: перемены даются тяжело, причем не одному только Джинёну. Не важно, сколько боли приносило это решение, Джебом женится, потому что так будет правильно для всех.

С этой решительностью он вернулся в гостиную и присел на пуфик перед Джинёном. Сонно моргая, тот поднял голову и с любопытством посмотрел на Джебома.

— Джинён, я… — Джебом решил, что лучше уж сдернуть пластырь одним махом, и выпалил: — Я женюсь.

Джинён застыл, его выражение лица никак не изменилось, но глаза округлились. Спустя какое-то время он моргнул несколько раз и словно бы хотел отвести взгляд, но не мог.

— Когда? — пискнул он. Джинён будто бы и не дышал с тех пор, как его огорошили новостью, только пакет с замороженным манго хрустел под враз окрепшей хваткой.

— В апреле.

— В апреле? — ошалело переспросил Джинён и скинул ноги с пуфика, словно собираясь вскочить.

Джебом неохотно кивнул. Он вдруг осознал, что из них двоих именно ему отчаянно хотелось разорвать зрительный контакт, взгляд принимался блуждать, но потом Джебом виновато вновь возвращал его к лицу друга.

— Это всего через четыре месяца! — воскликнул Джинён. — Свадебные платья продумывают за пять-восемь месяцев до торжества, не говоря уже об остальном. Не слишком ли это все поспешно?

Так, ладно, Джебом совсем не ожидал, что Джинён зацепится за этот аспект.

— Эм… я не знаю? Вроде ничего такого серьезного.

Брови Джинёна стремительно поползли вверх.

— Ты про свою свадьбу?!

— Нет, я хотел сказать, что Наён и ее мама знают… ну, все про такие дела, понимаешь? Они бы что-то сказали, если бы считали, что апрель — это слишком скоро.

— Постой… ты сделал ей предложение вчера за ужином перед родителями?

— Ну, да. Вроде того, — пожал плечами Джебом. Вообще-то, скорее, это родители Наён предложили им идею, и пара согласилась после торопливых обсуждений в коридоре у ванной комнаты. Но Джинёну этого знать не следовало.

— Ты же не поставил ее в неловкое положение? Она не чувствовала давления со стороны всех собравшихся?

— Нет, мы уже обсуждали это раньше. Официальное предложение было больше представлением для родителей, — ответил Джебом, насупившись. Что-то во всем этом потоке дознания от Джинёна действовало ему на нервы, заставляло чувствовать себя загнанным в угол и вынужденным отстаивать свою позицию. — С чего вдруг такой допрос с пристрастием? Марку одобрили дизайн экспозиции, и он получил поздравления. Я сообщил, что женюсь, и ты первым делом завалил меня сотней вопросов.

— Марк?.. — Джинён нахмурился. — Он знал. Ты рассказал им с Дэхёном, вот почему они упомянули другие грандиозные новости и вели себя странно.

Наконец почувствовав себя на знакомой территории, Джебом подался вперед, чтобы положить ладонь на его колено (ну, на пакет с замороженным манго в данном случае).

— Я хотел рассказать тебе первым, Джинён, но мы с тобой разминулись вчера ночью и сегодня утром. Мне просто надо было снять перед кем-то этот камень с души. Но Дэхён как-то странно отреагировал на мое известие, поэтому я подумал, что будет лучше повременить с объявлением до возвращения домой.

— Ясно, — кивнул Джинён, задержавшись взглядом на ладони Джебома, но потом какая-то мысль пришла ему в голову, он ахнул и вскинулся: — Ты купил ей кольцо, даже не проконсультировавшись со мной?

Джебом тихо рассмеялся.

— Джинён, без обид, но ты в жизни по своей воле не надевал ювелирные украшения, — игривым тоном заметил он. — Я пока не купил ей кольцо, но если бы у кого и попросил бы помощи с выбором, то скорее у Бэмбэма, чем у тебя.

— Справедливо, — Джинён шмыгнул носом и с угрюмым видом отвел взгляд. Он явно дулся.

Джебом придвинулся ближе и обхватил его ладонь своей. Кончики пальцев все еще были холодными от соприкосновения со льдом.

— Но я хотел бы, чтобы ты стал шафером на моей свадьбе, — торжественно произнес Джебом и потряс легонько руку Джинёна, желая вернуть зрительный контакт.

Коротко кивнув, Джинён только ниже опустил голову, упираясь взглядом в колени.

— Хорошо, — ответил он глухо, а потом выпрямился и придал своему голосу нотки отстраненной заинтересованности: — Так какую свадьбу вы планируете?

— Какую?.. — Джебом недоуменно отстранился, не отпуская руку Джинёна. — Эм, я знаю только, что они хотят, чтобы церемония состоялась под открытым небом. Наён и ее мама, я имею в виду.

— Под открытым небом? Джебом! — Джинён нахмурился, и Джебом почувствовал себя вдруг нашкодившим мальчишкой. — Апрель просто худший месяц для таких мероприятий, подумай о дождях!

— Но разве дождь в день свадьбы не приносит удачу? — раздраженно огрызнулся Джебом.

— Люди придумали это, чтобы было чем утешить жениха с невестой, чье торжество оказалось испорчено, — бросил в ответ Джинён.

Джебом покачал головой, чувствуя новый прилив раздражительности. Они действительно тут спорят по такому поводу? Зачем Джинён так поступает с ним?

— Это и в самом деле все, что ты хочешь мне сказать сейчас?

Джинён поморщился, забавно насупив брови, а потом резко подался вперед и, разорвав контакт их ладоней, заключил Джебома в объятия. Какое-то время он просто молчал, положив голову ему на плечо. Руки Джинёна были сцеплены в замок за спиной Джебома, и он крепко прижимал его к себе. Пакеты с манго попадали на пол от такого маневра.

— Прости, — голос Джинёна дрожал, но он и не думал отстраняться. — Конечно же я буду твоим шафером, хён. Это такая честь. Я вовсе не хотел придираться ко всяким мелочам. Мои поздравления. Я… ты счастлив?

— Да, — машинально ответил Джебом, притягивая Джинёна за пояс ближе. Сейчас он совсем не думал о предстоящей свадьбе и реакции на нее друга. Только о своих чувствах в данный конкретный момент. Надежность, крепкая привязанность. — Да, я счастлив.

Джинён склонил голову набок и вновь сжал его, в этот раз куда нежнее.

— Тогда и я счастлив за тебя.


	2. Январь / Eclipse

В этом году день рождения Джебома выпал на воскресенье, и он проснулся довольно поздно. Накануне вечером он уже виделся с матерью и отчимом — те пригласили его на ужин. С отцом они вместе пообедали в пятницу. В это воскресенье у Джинёна был выходной, но в квартире царила тишина, когда Джебом сонно прошлепал на кухню. Там никого не оказалось. Надпись на белой доске на дверце холодильника гласила: « _Ушел в магазин (в хлебнице лежат свежие круассаны)_ ». Нора тоже не выказывала никакого желания приветствовать Джебома — она устроилась на спинке дивана в гостиной и даже голову не повернула в сторону хозяина.

Фыркнув себе под нос, Джебом взял круассан и присел за стол. Там он обнаружил скромную плоскую коробочку, аккуратно обернутую в зеленую подарочную бумагу, и адресованный ему белый конверт. Джебом продолжал жевать круассан, не отрывая взгляда от своего имени, написанного изящным почерком Джинёна.

Вот уже много лет Джебом пребывал в гармонии со своим днем рождения. В юности он никак не мог смириться с тем фактом, что появись он на свет всего на неделю раньше, то технически считался бы на год старше всех тех, кто родился после. Теперь же, оглядываясь назад, Джебом находил эту детскую обиду глупой. С возрастом он даже начал ценить свою дату рождения, которая почти совпадала со сменой календарного года. Это означало, что его личное новое начало, как правило, привязанное к прохождению полного круга цикла, накладывалось на общемировое, и оттого все обещания и пожелания на будущее словно обретали двойную силу.

Но в этом году Джебом страшился грядущих перемен. Раньше они всегда были признаком развития, предметом гордости, ассоциировались с совершенствованием. В этом году день рождения ощущался смертным приговором. Да, свадьба с Наён и ведение с ней совместного хозяйства несомненно будут большим и серьезным шагом в жизни. Но это значило, что Джебому придется съехать от Джинёна. От мысли, что они с ним переросли друг друга, Джебом чувствовал себя потерянным и неприкаянным, словно лишившимся привычной орбиты и теперь вяло дрейфующим в безжизненном холодном космосе.

И все же где-то глубоко внутри Джебом знал, что вовсе они не переросли друг друга. После окончания учебы они начали жить вместе. Тогда это решение было продиктовано финансовой необходимостью, особенно со стороны Джинёна, который только-только вернулся из Нью-Йорка, где закончил университет, и отчаянно нуждался в соседе по квартире. Но денежный вопрос уже давно отпал. Людям нравится чесать языком и судачить на тему, почему это двое взрослых, зрелых мужчин ограничивают один другого совместным проживанием, однако Джебом никогда не чувствовал себя ущемленным в какой-либо мере. Они с Джинёном больше не зависели друг от друга финансово, но во всех других аспектах их связь только крепла.

По общепринятым стандартам совместное проживание в их возрасте считалось чем-то странным, и Джебом это знал. Когда он был маленьким, то часто помогал своей маме в саду. В числе прочего ему приходилось рассаживать многолетники (хосту и розовые пионы), чтобы помочь им вырасти здоровыми и зацвести. Оставь слишком много растений в одном месте — и они зачахнут, но если выделить каждому свой кусочек земли, то картина будет совсем иной. Может, это было применимо и к жизни. Джебом хорошо уживался с Джинёном, но, чтобы они могли двигаться дальше, их пути должны разойтись.

Но вдруг они с Джинёном вовсе не многолетники, а какие-нибудь цепляющиеся растения, вроде плюща или винограда, которые настолько уже срослись друг с другом, что их нельзя отделить, не причинив значительного вреда.

Из мыслей Джебома вырвал вой проезжающей мимо сирены, и он запихнул в рот оставшуюся часть круассана, чувствуя себя глупо. Снова его унесло в какие-то излишне драматичные дали, где воображение порождало странные метафоры. В страхе перемен не было ничего необычного или неестественного. Как и в свадьбе с Наён, как и в переезде. Все вполне стандартно, объяснимо, ожидаемо.

Стряхнув крошки с ладоней, Джебом открыл подарок от Джинёна. В коробочке лежал элегантный серебристый зажим для галстука, изгибом и мелкими деталями имитирующий кота. Джебом не смог сдержать улыбки при его виде. Он дразнил Джинёна, что тот всегда подбирал ему подарки с определенной пушистой тематикой, но нельзя было отрицать очевидное: Джебом был без ума от кошек. Открытка тоже не подвела: на рисунке кот сидел у опрокинутого цветочного горшка, а рядом значилось: « _Слава богу, ты дома! Растению стало плохо!_ »

На внутренней стороне Джинён написал от себя: « _Еще на один год ближе к полной гармонии со своим внутренним дедом! С днем рождения, хён ♥_ »

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Джебом какое-то время изучал открытку. На душе было очень тепло, и губы сами собой растянулись в глупую улыбку. После он с тяжелым вздохом поднялся и направился в душ, надеясь привести мысли в порядок. По пути он успел поставить открытку под телевизором в гостиной и закинуть зажим в ящичек с галстуками и нижним бельем.

К тому моменту, когда Джебом вышел из душа в одних свободных домашних штанах и с полотенцем на голове, Джинён уже вернулся домой и занимался растяжкой на коврике для йоги у балконной двери. Нора лезла к нему под ноги, нагло мяукая, и Джинёну пришлось осторожно отодвинуть ее подальше носком, прежде чем опуститься на шпагат.

— Джинён, есть какие-нибудь планы на сегодня? — поинтересовался Джебом. В поле зрения вдруг попали поползшие вверх по бедрам края шорт, теперь плотно облегающих контуры ножных мышц. Джебому хотелось бы думать, что за столько лет он уже привык к тому, что Джинён занимается растяжкой в совсем коротких шортах, но все равно каждый раз невольно задерживал взгляд.

— А что? — переспросил Джинён. Поморщившись, он извернулся, чтобы обратить на Джебома полный любопытства взгляд.

— Ну я подумал, что, может, мы сходим куда-нибудь? У меня же сегодня день рождения, если ты не забыл, — тот принялся энергично вытирать волосы. У Джинёна отвисла челюсть, и он так походил на застигнутого врасплох оленя, что Джебом не сдержал смешок: — Ну нет, у тебя не могло это вылететь из головы так быстро. Разве что это Нора оставила мне открытку и зажим. Ну или какой-то излишне добросердечный грабитель.

— Нет, но… мы же ничего не планировали, — Джинён встал со шпагата, продолжая смотреть на Джебома несколько округлившимися глазами. — Я думал… я был слишком поглощен тем, что все свободное время посвящал просмотру подходящих площадок вместе с Миной и Наён. Я полагал, что ты захочешь провести этот день со своей невестой.

— О, — Джебом пожал плечами и уселся в кресло. Полотенце соскользнуло с его головы на шею. — Она сегодня на праздничной вечеринке в честь кого-то из ее многочисленных подруг. Джису вроде бы. У нее был день рождения на неделе.

— Мне жаль, хён, — озабоченно нахмурившись, Джинён потянулся к его штанине и легонько дернул в знак утешения, в котором Джебом, если честно, совсем не нуждался.

В последнее время Джинён вообще проявлял куда больше энтузиазма в отношении определенных вещей, нежели Джебом. Единственное, что беспокоило последнего, так это постоянные напоминания о том, что у Наён было куда больше друзей. Двенадцать подружек невесты, включая главную — Мину. Чрезмерное количество, особенно учитывая то, что организатор свадьбы была помешана на гармонии и ожидала от Джебома соответствующего количества друзей со стороны жениха. С помощью Джинёна ему едва удалось наскрести шестерых. Ну, если Вонпиль согласится, то будет уже семеро.

Джебом вновь пожал плечами и улыбнулся, надеясь разгладить озабоченную морщинку меж бровей друга.

— Ничего страшного. Я все равно предпочел бы провести этот день с тобой. Или с Марком. Просто собраться парнями.

— Парнями… в том, как ты это говоришь, чувствуется что-то невыносимо гетеросексуальное, — Джинён отдернул руку и припечатал его уничижительным взглядом, после чего вернулся к растяжке, пригибаясь почти плашмя к вытянутой ноге. — Надеюсь, ты не выдумываешь всякие оправдания для ее дня рождения?

— Я никогда не отмечал с ней ее день рождения.

— Ох, Джебом, — в голосе Джинёна чувствовался упрек, хоть он и не поднимал головы от колена.

— Да она совсем не против! В этом мы с ней похожи, нам нравится отмечать день рождения в кругу друзей, — попытался оправдаться Джебом. В этом была лишь доля истины, но Джебом усмехнулся и продолжил: — К тому же дата не совсем удобная для меня.

— Почему это? — Джинён сменил ноги, так и не удостоив его взглядом. — Что за дата?

— Двадцать второе сентября.

Джинён вскинулся, неодобрение на его лице сменилось замешательством. Джебом практически видел, как крутились шестеренки в голове друга, пока он переваривал поступившую информацию.

— Слушай, не хочешь куда-нибудь выбраться? Можем позвать Марка, Дэхёна, всех. Конечно же после того, как ты закончишь с растяжкой, — Джебом, не до конца отдавая себе отчет в своих действиях, потянулся, чтобы смахнуть мешавшиеся пряди со лба Джинёна. Он уже давно уяснил, что тот терпеть не мог, когда его отрывали от запланированной рутины. — Можем устроить ранний ужин.

— Хорошо, хён, — Джинён окинул его нечитаемым взглядом, а потом ласково улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову набок и позволяя Джебому заправлять длинные пряди за уши, хоть в этом и не было особой нужды. — Звучит здорово.

Что-то в его открытом выражении лица, когда он смотрел снизу вверх на Джебома, затронуло струны его души, отвечающие за эмоциональность.

— Знаешь, я действительно благодарен тебе за то, что ты помогаешь Наён. Я в курсе, что ты, должно быть, сильно занят со всеми этими репетициями и прочим…

— Да не вопрос, — спешно оборвал его Джинён, отстраняясь, чтобы продолжить растяжку. — Мне кажется, на нее сейчас столько всего навалилось, что она несколько обескуражена. Свадебный организатор порой слишком… заносчива. Мне нравится думать, что мы с Миной образуем маленькую команду поддержки.

— Это поддержка и для меня, — Джебом откинулся на спинку кресла и принялся перебирать пальцами, уже скучая по ощущению волос Джинёна под ними. — Я вообще ничего не понимаю в свадьбах, в отличие от вас с Наён. На первой примерке я чувствовал себя торшером.

— Не думаю, что хоть кто-то из нас мог хоть что-то сделать тогда. Консультант так сильно напирала, что с организатором уже все оговорено. Это должно быть блекло-лиловым, то — персиково-розовым… У Дженни, подруги Наён, были свои дельные идеи, но консультант ее даже не слушала! — проворчал Джинён, а после бросил на Джебома взгляд, в котором чувствовалось извинение. — Но я уверен, что в итоге все будет отлично, хён. Наён тогда примерила лишь прототип. Готовое платье должно выглядеть куда лучше, оно ей понравится.

Джебом улыбнулся забавному воспоминанию.

— Должен сказать, те взгляды, которыми ты, Бэмбэм и как ее звали… Чонён? Так вот, взгляды, которыми вы засыпали бедную девушку-консультанта под конец, были такой мощи, что я был удивлен, как она не пала под напором коллективного презрения.

— Ах, если бы, — фыркнул Джинён. — Тебе стоит написать всем, спросить, свободны ли они сегодня вечером. Ты же знаешь, что Марку требуется не меньше двух часов, чтобы оторваться от компьютера на выходных.

— Точно, — Джебом кивнул и, взяв на руки Нору, которая все не оставляла попыток подлезть к Джинёну, удалился в поисках телефона.

В итоге они забронировали небольшую уютную комнату в тайском ресторане недалеко от дома. Было здорово вот так собраться вместе, и какое-то время никто даже не упоминал о свадьбе.

Ёнгук и Хёну приветствовали Джебома веселыми поздравлениями. Бэмбэм и Ёндже вынудили Дэхёна купить всем по пиву. Джинён сверился с карманной записной книжкой, где отслеживал количество употребленных калорий, и великодушно согласился выпить с ними одну баночку. Марк припозднился, сославшись на какие-то неполадки с велосипедом, но никто не упустил случая шутливо подколоть его по поводу тяжело дающейся разлуки с компьютером.

Тема Наён и свадьбы всплыла, только когда уже подали еду.

— Почему ты не рассказал мне раньше? — поинтересовался Джинён, заполняя паузу в утихшей беседе. Он разглядывал свою банку с пивом и хмурился. — Я про день рождения Наён.

Джебом повернулся к нему.

— Ты весь день только об этом и думал?

— У нее сегодня тоже день рождения? — вскинув брови, удивленно переспросил Хёну.

— Нет-нет. Эм, — Джебом замялся, его вдруг охватила обеспокоенность по поводу того, что друзья могут подумать о таком странном совпадении. — Наён и Джинён родились в один день.

— Да ты шутишь, — лишенным эмоций тоном обронил Ёнгук.

— Что, двух дев тебе было мало? — со смешком подначил Марк.

— Это уже даже на предпочитаемый тип не спишешь! — покачал головой Ёндже. — Появились на свет в один и тот же день, надо же.

— Ну не совсем, — возразил Джебом, закипая. — Джинён старше, он родился в год собаки, а Наён — в год свиньи. Разница есть.

Ёндже фыркнул и откинулся на спинку стула, его определенно что-то забавляло.

— Все равно странно.

— А ты не знал? — с набитым рисом ртом поинтересовался Бэмбэм у Джинёна.

— Нет, он рассказал мне об этом только сегодня, так как я отчитал его за то, что он никогда не проводит день рождения Наён с ней, — пожал плечами Джинён, держа банку с пивом у груди. — А он сказал, что дата неудобная.

— О, ну конечно, — кивнул Бэмбэм, как будто Джинён только что поведал ему что-то само собой разумеющееся. Остальные ребята сидели со странными лицами, словно едва удерживаясь от комментариев. Хёну закинул в рот сразу несколько кусков говядины и принялся энергично жевать, а Ёнгук основательно присосался к своей кружке с пивом.

— К слову о Наён, — бодрым тоном перевел тему Марк. — Как там обстоят дела с поиском друзей со стороны жениха? На первой примерке мы оказались в удручающем меньшинстве.

Джебома окатило волной облегчения. Направление, которое приняла перед вмешательством Марка их беседа, и повисшая в связи с этим странная атмосфера действовали ему на нервы.

— Ну, пока у нас есть я, Марк, Дэхён, Ёндже, Ёнгук, Хёну и Бэмбэм, — механически перечислил Джинён, как будто они все не сидели сейчас вместе за одним столом.

Бэмбэм окинул его уничижительным взглядом.

— Иначе говоря — все здесь присутствующие.

— Да, — Джинён смущенно огляделся по сторонам. — Простите, думаю, можно было сказать и так. Меж тем со стороны Наён — двенадцать человек.

— А ты спросил Вонпиля? — поинтересовался Джебом. Вонпиль не входил в число его друзей, но с Джинёном они были вполне близки (Вонпиль играл аккомпанемент на фортепиано во время репетиций), и ситуация становилась все более критической день ото дня.

— О, забыл тебе сказать, — нахмурился Джинён. — Вонпиль не сможет. Он уезжает домой на весь апрель, хочет повидать родню.

— А что Хагён? — Джебом действительно готов был хвататься за последнюю соломинку.

— Хагён? Мой коллега Хагён, с которым ты виделся лишь несколько раз и признавался мне после, что он тебя пугает? Нет, я, конечно, могу спросить, но, кажется, у его мужа день рождения где-то в апреле, и дата может оказаться не совсем _удобной_ для него, — Джинён вздохнул и с неким сочувствием посмотрел на Джебома. — Хён, просто признайся Наён, что мы не можем найти требуемое количество людей.

— А что, если мы представим шесть друзей жениха, на каждого из которых будет приходиться по две девушки? — предложил Дэхён. — Правда, в таком случае придется решать, кого исключить, потому что вместе с Джинёном нас семеро.

— Может сработать. Наён все звала Джису своей второй лучшей кандидаткой в главные подружки невесты, так что, думаю, она будет вполне здорово смотреться с Джинёном и Миной, — сказал Марк.

— К тому же Наён серьезно настроена свести Джинёна с Джису, — елейным голоском добавил Ёндже.

— Что? — одновременно воскликнули Джинён с Джебомом.

— Ну да, а вы не заметили? — Ёндже не мог сдержать смеха при виде их одинаково оторопелых выражений лица. — Обычно одна свадьба влечет за собой другую.

— В любом случае, — с нажимом сказал Джинён, бросая на Ёндже колючий взгляд, — дело не только в процессии к алтарю. Когда мы будем стоять там: парни со стороны жениха и девушки со стороны невесты — вот там будет четко видна дисгармония. В этом вся проблема.

За столом принялись активно обсуждать план за планом по спасению Джебома с его ничтожно малым в сравнении количеством друзей, градус абсурда повышался с каждым предложением. Джебом в какой-то момент выпал из обсуждения и стал пропускать разговоры мимо ушей. В голове все вертелись слова, сказанные Ёндже: «одна свадьба влечет за собой другую». Мысль о женитьбе Джинёна казалась такой чужеродной, что Джебом с трудом мог себе это представить.

Нет, конечно же, Джинён идеально впишется в свадебную атмосферу — с его-то внешностью принца, джентльменскими манерами и любящим взглядом, который дарил ощущение полной защищенности и таил в себе неприкрытое обожание. Джинён — идеальный кандидат в мужья, и Джебом прекрасно это понимал. Но стоило только представить Джинёна у алтаря, и этот его любящий взгляд, предназначенный… кому-то другому, как у Джебома что-то сворачивалось узлом внутри. Нет, лучше даже не пытаться.

Очевидно, что Джинён любил свадьбы и подходил к ним со знанием дела. После смешанной реакции, которую он выдал, когда только услышал новости, Джинён с головой нырнул в обязанности шафера с таким рвением, какого не наблюдалось даже у Джебома, а ведь он был женихом. В последние пару недель Джинён проводил больше времени с Наён, чем сам Джебом, и в любой другой ситуации тот бы забеспокоился, возможно, даже возревновал. Но Джебом знал Джинёна и знал Наён. В итоге он чувствовал лишь неописуемую благодарность за то, что эти двое хорошо ладили друг с другом.

Наён скоро войдет в список самых важных людей в жизни Джебома наряду с его матерью и Джинёном. Как бы Джебом изначально ни желал этому противиться, он знал, что иначе никак. Хоть он и не любил Наён, но она не была ему чужой. Джебом не хотел бы, чтобы ей пришлось страдать от несчастливого брака с холодным ко всему мужем, поэтому старался быть лучше, искать в себе хоть крохи того энтузиазма, которого у Джинёна было с лихвой.

Джебом даже почти желал, чтобы тот мог почуять что-то неладное. Если бы Джинён признался, что у него нехорошее предчувствие касательно всего происходящего, то у Джебома бы не было выбора, кроме как отменить свадьбу. А как иначе, если рядом друг, который видит тебя насквозь? Обычно тому было не занимать проницательности, и Джебому даже закралась мысль, что Джинён, наверное, только рад избавиться от него и начать свою новую, свободную жизнь. Возможно, одна свадьба и в самом деле влечет за собой другую.

Джинён мало с кем встречался, у него никогда не было постоянного партнера. Его сексуальная жизнь для Джебома была скрыта вуалью тумана. Он знал, что Джинёну нравятся как женщины, так и мужчины, но никогда не видел того идущим на поводу у своего влечения. Сложно было представить, чтоб он к хоть кому-то воспылал страстью.

Джинён всегда утверждал, что у него нет времени на свидания, но почему-то оно всегда находилось на совместный ужин с Джебомом в каком-нибудь ресторанчике или на ленивый день в компании друг друга дома, если их выходные совпадали. Наверное, когда Джебом исчезнет с горизонта и освободит квартиру, Джинён наконец сможет уделить внимание своей личной жизни.

Джебом вновь попытался представить свадьбу Джинёна, и видение все так же вызывало отторжение. Но почему? Разве он не должен радоваться за лучшего друга? Однако внутри кипело скорее нечто похожее на эгоистичную зависть. Джинён женится на гипотетической любви всей своей жизни, а у Джебома такой возможности не предвидится. Да, видимо, в этом все дело — Джебом хотел немного счастья для себя. Хоть обычно он не считался любителем пускаться в размышления о свадьбе и идеальной концовке, однако не было ничего противоестественного в том, что в последнее время мысли об этом посещали все чаще.

Но Джебом связал себя обещанием с Наён. И он действительно хотел, чтобы Джинён был счастлив, пусть даже какие-то непонятные чувства омрачали картину. Поэтому Джебом прятал эмоции глубже, туда, где безопасно, и постоянно боролся с желанием выплеснуть свои переживания. Ради Наён и ради Джинёна.

Ужин свернулся быстро после того, как у Джебома ощутимо упало настроение. Он не умел скрывать свои чувства так же хорошо, как Джинён, но ребята великодушно придумали предлоги, почему нужно было уйти пораньше: завтра на работу и всякое такое.

По пути домой Джинён спросил у Джебома:

— Что-то не так?

Тот вместо ответа взял в захват его шею, стянул шапку с помпоном, чтобы расчесать кулаком макушку, как это часто бывало, когда они были моложе. Джинён протестовал и дергался, но не стал использовать силу, чтобы отпихнуть Джебома от себя. Уже через несколько шагов они расцепились, тяжело дыша и улыбаясь до ушей. В свете уличных фонарей Джебом заглянул в глаза Джинёна и потерялся, а потом со вздохом вновь опустил голову, уткнувшись взглядом в дорожку.

— Я старею, — только и сказал он, и Джинён не стал допытываться дальше.

Ближе к концу января Джебом посетил званый вечер, организованный с целью привлечения средств в фонд Центра сценического искусства. Несколько лет назад на подобном мероприятии Джинён свел его с Наён. Ёндже изводил Джебома просьбами взять его с собой, утверждая, что ему так и не удалось познакомиться с Наён в тот суматошный день первой примерки, который состоялся еще в декабре. Удивительно, что тогда он без труда раскусил махинации Наён в отношении Джинёна и одной из подружек невесты по имени Джису, но на нормальное знакомство (в его представлении) времени не хватило. Джинён решил, что это отличная идея, и предложил позвать остальных друзей со стороны жениха, но только Ёнгук откликнулся на приглашение, характерно пожав плечами и улыбнувшись.

Сияющий вестибюль Центра сценического искусства был украшен разноцветными гирляндами, которые, должно быть, остались с Рождества. Зданию было чуть больше десятка лет, куда ни посмотри — в глаза бросались блестящие лакированные полы и стеклянные панели. Где-то на одной из табличек на стене значилось имя отца Джебома как одного из крупнейших инвесторов в фонд. А парой этажей выше на стенах висели картины, передачей которых центру уже руководил сам Джебом. Он питал нежные чувства к этому зданию, которое в силу рода деятельности имело прямое отношение к Джинёну, ну и в последнее время, хоть и в совсем незначительной мере, хранило в себе след Джебома.

Уже через десять минут после прибытия Ёндже и Ёнгук потерялись где-то у стола с напитками. Джебом следовал за Наён и Миной, которые рука об руку осматривали зал, когда Джинён выцепил его взглядом из толпы. Они прибыли раздельно, и было донельзя приятно видеть его лицо, стильно уложенные волосы с пробором посередине и хорошо сидящий по фигуре синий костюм.

— О, хён! — окликнул Джебома Джинён, махая рукой. С широкой улыбкой он указал на парня рядом. — А это Джексон, помнишь, я тебе о нем говорил? Он будет играть Джеймса в «Сильфиде»! Джексон, это мой друг Джебом, о котором я тебе рассказывал.

— Слышал, ты скоро женишься, — Джексон крепко пожал Джебому руку, сверкая глазами и улыбкой. — Мои поздравления!

— А, спасибо, — неловко отозвался тот. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он заметил, что Наён и Мина не стали задерживаться рядом. — Приятно познакомиться. Джинён столько всего мне рассказывал об этой постановке, ты, должно быть, тоже взбудоражен.

— Еще как! Мы с Джинёном много работали вместе, но обычно нам выпадает играть одну роль! Приятно для разнообразия побыть с ним в паре на одной сцене, — Джексон послал Джинёну ласковую улыбку.

Джебом еще не успел ответить или даже задуматься о природе этого взгляда, как к ним подошел Ёндже в сопровождении Наён и Мины.

— Так-так-так, Джебом, ты не был бы собой, если бы не унюхал Джинёна, а ведь не прошло и двадцати минут, — с этими словами Ёндже вступил в круг, держа Наён под руку. Мина послал всем слегка смущенную улыбку.

— Джексон, это Ёндже. А с Наён вы не знакомы? — Джинён вопросительно посмотрел на Мину.

— Не имел чести! — Джексон вновь протянул руку для пожатия и хорошенько встряхнул ладонь Наён. — Хоть, признаться, наслышан! И тебе мои самые сердечные поздравления. Я чувствую себя уже причастным к празднеству, Джинён и Мина только об этом и говорят все время!

— О, прошу прощения, если они излишне докучали тебе, — Наён пригвоздила обоих выразительным взглядом и вновь повернулась к Джексону. — Раз уж такое дело, то мы будем только рады, если ты почтишь присутствием нашу свадьбу, она в апреле. Это будет грандиозное событие, мест всем хватит!

— Люблю свадьбы с размахом, — ответил Джексон, сверкая широкой улыбкой.

— А пара-то какая красивая, — небрежно заметила Мина. Джебому послышался какой-то дружеский подкол. Наён надулась и шлепнула Мину по плечу, а та со смехом продолжила: — И манеры просто отменные, не к чему придраться!

— О, Наён еще ничего, это о Джебоме надо беспокоиться, если Джинён еще его как следует не выдрессировал, — сказал Ёндже, успокаивающе поглаживая Наён по руке. — Он усердно трудился, чтобы вылепить из него идеального мужа еще даже до того, как вы встретились.

— Ну не знаю, — вмешался Джебом, надеясь сменить направление разговора. — Он мне привил много странных привычек. Я так наловчился учитывать энергетическую ценность блюда во время готовки, что на одном из наших с Наён первых свиданий, когда она заказала десерт, не подумав, брякнул: «Это же калорийная бомба!»

— Да, вечер был на грани провала, — с серьезным лицом поведала Наён.

— Есть еще над чем поработать, — сказал Джинён и преувеличенно громко вздохнул. — Он все так же врывается в ванную комнату, чтобы воспользоваться туалетом, когда я в душе.

Наён наигранно распахнула рот от удивления.

— О нет!

— Джинён! Когда я в душе, ты что-то не стесняешься чистить зубы! — возмутился Джебом, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках поддержки.

— Это другое! — в унисон ответили Джинён с Наён, и даже выражение их лиц в этот момент было одинаковым. Потом они оба довольно кивнули друг другу, словно выиграли этот спор.

Ёндже, заливаясь хохотом, ткнул Джебома в плечо.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что во всем этом тебе некого винить, кроме себя, Джебом!

Когда смех стих, Мина вежливо прочистила горло.

— Итак, Ёндже, как ты познакомился с Джебомом?

— Джинён, — недовольно протянул тот и цокнул языком, — ты что, совсем не рассказываешь обо мне своим коллегам? Мое сердце не выдержит такого удара.

Джинён с извиняющейся улыбкой повернулся к девушкам.

— Мы вместе учились в старшей школе. Ёндже, Дэхён, которого вы, может, помните с первой примерки, Джебом и я. Их класс был со специализацией на изобразительных искусствах, а мой — на танцах.

— Мы учились в престижном колледже искусств, — с улыбочкой поправил Ёндже. — И Джинён единственный среди нас, кто добился успеха на этом поприще.

Джинён со вздохом закатил глаза.

— Не говори так. Звучит, словно остальные умерли или что-то вроде того.

— Ладно, — Ёндже тоже закатил глаза, явно подражая ему. — Джинён единственный из нас, кто закончил эту школу _и_ смог построить карьеру в сфере искусства.

Все с любопытством смотрели на Ёндже, ожидая разъяснений.

— Ну давайте, спрашивайте, — Джинён знающе покачал головой. — Он только этого и ждет.

— Полагаю, что работа Джебома не связана с искусством напрямую, у него должность в отделе корпоративной социальной ответственности, — медленно протянула Наён. — Но он же окончил школу, верно? Иначе как бы он получил потом диплом магистра?

— Ну, что ж… как же там было? — Ёндже наморщил лоб, словно пытаясь вспомнить. — Вроде сначала Дэхён попал под арест, да?

— Ничего серьезного! — поспешил добавить Джебом в ответ на шокированные лица Наён и Джексона. У Мины только брови поползли вверх от удивления.

Ёндже продолжил рассказ.

— Так что его исключили и ему пришлось заканчивать образование… в школе для плохих ребят. Потом я решил бросить учебу, и мне почти удалось уговорить Джебома решиться на этот шаг, если бы только не Джинён, — тут он кивнул Наён. — Знаешь, если бы тогда Джебом пошел со мной по этой дорожке, вы могли никогда и не встретиться. И снова нам следует поблагодарить Джинёна, что свел вас двоих!

— И чем бы Джебом тогда сейчас занимался, по твоему мнению? — со смехом поинтересовалась Наён. На лице Мины застыла вежливая улыбка, а вот Джексон теперь смотрел на Джинёна со странно серьезным выражением.

— Ёндже всегда говорил, что Джебом бы работал в его тату-салоне, — ответил Джинён. В его улыбке сквозило напряжение, заметное по крайней мере Джебому. Словно направление, которое принял этот разговор, задело что-то нежелательное внутри.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — ухмыльнулся Ёндже. — Если бы мы тогда вместе бросили школу, он был бы моим соучредителем!

— А остальные твои друзья? — спросила Мина, поворачиваясь к Джебому. — Как вы познакомились?

— С Хёну и Бэмбэмом мы вместе учились в университете… хоть и при совершенно иных обстоятельствах, — быстро ответил тот, радуясь смене темы. — А с Марком меня познакомил Джинён.

— С Марком мы сошлись, когда мы оба учились в Нью-Йорке. А что касается Ёнгука… мы пересеклись… — Джинён замялся, его взгляд заблуждал по лицам окружающих.

— Ёнгука мы узнали через связи Дэхёна с плохими парнями. Тот приглашал нас на всякие вечеринки и прочее. Знаете, Джебом и Ёнгук невзлюбили друг друга с первого взгляда, а вот Джинёну он сразу приглянулся, — Ёндже елейно ухмыльнулся Джинёну. — Что-то в его образе плохого парня заводило нашего пай-мальчика.

Джинён фыркнул и прикрылся стыдливым смешком, но не пытался ничего отрицать.

— Серьезно? — Джебом, насупившись, недоуменно посмотрел на него. — Ты на него запал?

— Ну… — Джинён оглядел полные любопытства лица и с чувством собственного достоинства шмыгнул носом. — Без комментариев.

Другие рассмеялись, но Джебом только глубже погрузился в пучину непонятного беспокойства. Что-то его сильно тревожило во всем этом. Как мог Ёндже так легко считать ситуацию еще в старшей школе, когда они с Джинёном даже не были особо близки? А Джебом, его лучший друг, все это время пребывал в полном неведении. И они до сих пор поддерживали связь с Ёнгуком. Должно быть, Джинён перерос свое влечение, раз уж Ёндже так свободно шутил на эту тему, но Джебом все равно никак не мог перестать хмуриться.

— А ты не знал? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Ёндже, положив руку на плечо Джинёна. — Я-то всегда думал, что именно поэтому ты в самом начале заточил на Ёнгука зуб.

Джинён послал неловкую улыбку Мине и Наён, надеясь разрядить обстановку.

— Да Джебому никто так сразу не нравится, видели бы вы его в момент, когда я познакомил его с Марком.

Но Джебом уже вцепился в тему, словно пёс в любимую кость. Что-то во всем этом вызывало глухое раздражение, как кусочек пазла, который отказывался вставать на место.

— Джинён же едва знал Ёнгука тогда, они крутились в абсолютно разных компаниях.

— Так в этом вся фишка! — продолжал упорствовать Ёндже. — Как я уже говорил, Ёнгук очаровал нашего маленького правильного Джинёна своим образом романтика с большой дороги. Из нас четверых Джинён всегда был самым нудным, а от Ёнгука в то время просто веяло приключениями.

— Я был нудным, потому что боялся потерять стипендию, Ёндже. Не все могут позволить себе так легко бросить школу и тут же устроиться работать по призванию, — колюче ответил Джинён. Это можно было расценить как игривую перебранку между друзьями, но Джебом чуял, что у Джинёна сейчас разве что шерсть не стояла дыбом на загривке. Все задержали дыхание на какой-то момент.

Тут за спиной Ёндже нарисовался Ёнгук и со смешком смачно хлопнул его по спине. Наён тоже улыбнулась, почувствовав перемену в атмосфере, которая помогла сбавить обороты в назревающем конфликте.

— У нудных всегда самый лучший вкус, — игриво заметил Ёнгук и подмигнул Джинёну, а после, обиженно насупившись, обернулся к Ёндже. — И что, разве от меня веяло приключениями только «в то время»?

Хоть адресованная Джинёну улыбка Ёнгука и задела Джебома, тот все равно был рад, что напряжение ушло из плеч друга и тон сменился на более легкий.

— Нехорошо, что мы трое топчемся тут на одном месте, — Джинён обменялся взглядами с Джексоном и Миной. — К сожалению, нам не платят за стояние столбом и болтовню с друзьями.

Джексон отступил на шаг и предложил локоть Джинёну.

— Ну, в таком случае пойдем налаживать социальные контакты. Мина, я верю, что ты поведаешь этой очаровательной молодой барышне, — тут он послал улыбку Наён, — все о Центре сценического искусства и нашей балетной труппе, а также не забудешь упомянуть о важности пожертвований в фонд.

— В следующий раз, когда мы встретимся, у меня уже не будет ни гроша за душой, — игриво согласилась Наён и вновь взяла Мину под руку.

Джебом смотрел вслед Джинёну, которого повел за собой куда-то Джексон, совершенно пропуская мимо ушей адресованное Ёнгуку нытье стоящего рядом Ёндже и возбужденный шепот Наён, щебетавшей о чем-то с Миной. Забавно, что Джинён с Джексоном так быстро спелись. Да, Джексон упоминал, что они работали вместе и раньше, но Джебом не помнил, чтобы часто слышал его имя.

Сколько Джебом знал Джинёна — тот всегда с трудом заводил новых друзей. Образец вежливости и учтивости — Джинён всегда казался приветливым на первый взгляд, но все менялось, когда дело доходило до установления более прочных связей, открытия своего внутреннего мира другому человеку. В юношеские годы это только играло на руку Джебому, который хотел держать Джинёна поблизости (хотя, оглядываясь назад, Джебом готов был признать, что не всегда вел себя хорошо по отношению к другу). В какой-то мере он всегда цеплялся за эту особенность Джинёна как за свидетельство того, что их дружба была особенной.

Пока Джебом смотрел, Джексон наклонился ближе к Джинёну и что-то сказал, после чего просиял, словно выдал нечто невероятно смешное. Джинён пытался сдержать смех, губы растянулись в закрытой улыбке, от уголков глаз разбежались лучики, но, когда Джексон расхохотался первым, не сдержался и тоже прыснул, прикрыв рот рукой.

Какая-то часть Джебома знала, что это хорошо, он гордился тем, что Джинён пробовал тянуться к кому-то еще, заводил новых друзей. Джебом был счастлив видеть Джинёна беззаботно смеющимся. Но вместе с этим он вновь чувствовал странную опустошенность. Джебом был спутником, все больше и больше отклоняющимся от привычной силы притяжения Джинёна. Он жаждал вернуться на знакомую орбиту, но его лишь дальше уносило течением в холодный безжизненный космос. Как бы эгоистично это ни звучало, но Джебом ненавидел осознавать, что жизнь Джинёна больше не вертелась вокруг него.

Голоса жужжали в голове Джебома. Низкое гудение Ёндже, заливистое хихиканье Мины, такой знакомый и родной смех Джинёна, всегда служивший якорем. Все друзья Джебома разделились по парам, и он никак не мог заставить себя вслушиваться в слова, голоса в голове сливались в непонятную какофонию, из которой ничего нельзя было разобрать. Джебом не отрывал взгляда от Джинёна, все остальное вокруг будто бы померкло. В груди засела тоска, словно ответ дальнему эху силы притяжения Джинёна.

Но он не мог сейчас поддаться этой пучине, ему столько всего пришлось преодолеть, чтобы забраться так высоко. В окружении друзей Джебом стоял совсем один и не сводил глаз с далекой фигуры Джинёна.


	3. Февраль / The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так как на очереди песня Джинёна, эта глава будет посвящена его видению ситуации ;)
> 
> Па-де-труа - балетное трио, танец трех человек, обладающий определенной структурой.  
> Клип, на который ссылается Дэхён: Panic at the Disco - I Write Sins, Not Tragedies. В песне есть часто повторяющаяся строчка: "Ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!" ("Когда-нибудь слышали о том, что дверь вообще-то надо закрывать?!")

Наступил февраль, и Джинён был все время занят-занят-занят. Его познаний и изысканий в интернете хватало, чтобы понимать, что организация и планирование свадьбы — это огромный пласт работы для всех вовлеченных, особенно в случае торжества подобного размаха. Но, если честно, Джинён втайне желал еще большей нагрузки. Он хотел делать что-то полезное для Джебома, но так, чтобы при этом держаться от него на безопасном расстоянии.

Джебом начал собирать вещи, и смотреть на это было просто невыносимо. Сердце Джинёна разрывалось от вида того, как их совместная жизнь распадалась на куски. Он хотел проводить больше времени с Джебомом, будто мог запастись ощущениями впрок перед неотвратимым голоданием, но все это больно ударяло по чувствам. Словно подстреленный олень, он стремился скрыться в чаще леса подальше от охотников, чтобы в полной безопасности зализать раны.

Логика подсказывала Джинёну, что, женившись, Джебом не перестанет быть ему другом. Однако что-то определенно менялось между ними. Иногда Джинён ударялся в эгоистичные мечтания, где говорил другу, что не хочет его женитьбы, или даже в слезах признавался в любви, а потом падал в объятия ответившего на его чувства Джебома. Джинён знал, что реальность была далека от фантазий, но что не подлежало сомнению, так это его власть над Джебомом. Власть, которой он совершенно точно не имел права пользоваться в нынешних обстоятельствах, иначе совесть просто загрызет его заживо.

Ёндже любил пускаться в рассуждения о том, насколько иначе сложилась бы жизнь Джебома, если бы Джинён не уговорил его тогда не бросать школу. Эта ситуация все еще тяжелым камнем лежала на совести Джинёна. Ведь Джебом мог быть счастлив сейчас, заниматься творчеством и зарабатывать на жизнь любимым делом. Ему бы не пришлось прогибаться под волю отца и устраиваться в его фирму. Джинён был эгоистом тогда, предпочел удержать Джебома рядом вместо того, чтобы отпустить. Теперь Джинёну следовало остерегаться повторения ошибок прошлого. Он не должен вставать на пути Джебома к счастью супружеской жизни и новым горизонтам.

В последнее время долго находиться рядом с Джебомом стало опасно. Теплые моменты между ними отдавались в сердце в разы сильнее, чувства давили, тянули за кончик языка, готовые сорваться признанием в любой неподходящий момент. Возможно, Джинён слишком расслабился, привык воспринимать наличие Джебома рядом как должное и непоколебимое. Порой Джинёну казалось, что у него все написано на лице, и он давно уже сдал себя с потрохами, не проронив при этом ни слова. Иногда Джебом засыпал на кровати Джинёна — привычка, которая осталась со времен их первой маленькой квартиры. Такая близость всегда казалась чем-то интимным, особенным. Джебом далеко не сразу смог чувствовать себя уютно в одной кровати с Джинёном, потребовалось значительное количество усилий и времени, чтобы достигнуть подобного уровня комфорта. Однако теперь это казалось неправильным, словно Джинён брал слишком много и выходил за рамки дозволенного. Ничего предосудительного, ничего такого, что могло бы предать доверие Наён. Страдали только чувства Джинёна.

Но на смену теплым, невыносимо нежным моментам приходили холодные и резкие. На Джебома давил стресс, связанный с работой и грядущей свадьбой, но ему не нравилось говорить об этом. Джинён все прекрасно понимал, он и сам изматывался на репетициях, но столкновения между ними стали случаться столь же часто, как и моменты полной гармонии. Джебом срывался по малейшему поводу, будь то разбросанная в коридоре обувь или слишком долгие гуляния с Джексоном и Миной. Джинён и так был взвинченным сверх предела, но всегда готов был дать отпор и постоять за себя.

Немного утешал тот факт, что после стольких лет вместе они научились просить прощения. В юности они предпочитали просто заметать сор под ковер, и напряжение копилось внутри. Теперь же на лице Джебома явственно читалось сожаление, которое ощущал и Джинён, коривший себя за то, что не мог уладить ситуацию лучшим образом, и вот их уже опять откатывало к взаимопониманию и гармонии. И снова Джинён чувствовал себя почти прозрачным, с душой, открытой всем ветрам. Отдалиться на безопасное расстояние казалось лучшим выходом в любом случае. Джинёну казалось, что он балансировал на канате над пропастью. Возвращаясь домой, он никогда не знал, с каким из настроений Джебома придется иметь дело сегодня.

На репетициях Хагён гонял их до седьмого пота, но, невзирая на усталость, Джинён был даже рад отвлечься от своих проблем в жизни. Он все больше и больше проводил времени с Джексоном и Миной: он виделся с ними за завтраком после йоги, а по окончанию репетиций они вместе шли ужинать. Иногда Джексон даже увязывался за Джинёном и Миной, когда им надо было решить какие-нибудь свадебные дела: встретиться с флористом или посмотреть фотостудию.

Так было комфортно. Без Джебома. Без Наён. Маячившая на горизонте свадьба казалась эфемерным понятием, просто проектом, в котором они принимали участие, чтобы упростить жизнь друзьям. Джинён всегда хорошо ладил с Миной, и если она замечала его капризное настроение, то никак не комментировала. Джексон — совсем другое дело. Зоркий глаз и чуткое ухо. Он многое схватывал на лету — куда быстрее, чем хотелось бы Джинёну.

— И это согласованная цветовая гамма? — спросил Джексон, должно быть, уже в четвертый раз за эту неделю, заглянув через плечо Мины в ее блокнот, когда с завтраком было уже почти покончено. К страницам крепились фотографии с нарядами Наён и подружек невесты, а также с костюмами друзей со стороны жениха. Джексон осуждающе покачал головой и ткнул в платья: — Но ведь они… серые!

— Джексон, это «бледно-лиловый», — возразила Мина, хотя ее лицо выражало сомнение. Она указала на фотографию Джинёна в костюме: — Вот серый.

— У серого много оттенков, — живо парировал Джексон.

Мина в ответ нахмурилась, в ее взгляде явственно читалось предостережение.

— Нет, ну я не имел в виду ничего такого, — запротестовал Джексон, шмыгнув носом. — Просто высказал свое мнение. Платья серые. У Наён очень даже симпатичное, но остальные — страшные. Как она согласилась на то, чтобы ее друзья носили _такое_?

Джинён лениво допил апельсиновый сок, после чего аккуратно занес цифры с его энергетической ценностью в свою записную книжку, не вмешиваясь в перебранку друзей. Кафе, в котором они сейчас сидели, располагалось совсем рядом с залом, где должна была состояться их утренняя репетиция. Безликий и невзрачный интерьер не спасали развешанные повсюду красные и розовые пластиковые сердца ко Дню святого Валентина. У кассы Джинён заметил раздражающе жизнерадостную надпись на табличке: « _Сладости для любимых сладеньких! При покупке двух кофе десерт для вас и вашей половинки за полцены!_ »

Джебом не упоминал ни о каких планах на День святого Валентина и только раздражался в ответ на расспросы Джинёна. Тот понял, что одно дело — смотреть, как человек, которого любишь всем сердцем, женится на другой; и совсем другое — стать свидетелем тому, каким никудышным женихом он себя проявлял. Джинён знал, что Джебом мог быть лучше. С годами тот превратился в весьма заботливого и чуткого друга. Джинён не понимал, почему Джебом не вкладывал столько же усилий в отношения с Наён, и его это раздражало. Стоит признать, и в прошлых связях Джебом порой проявлял равнодушие и вялость, но Джинён думал, что уж с невестой (будущей женой!) все пойдет иначе.

— Иногда платья подружек невесты могут быть… немного страшненькими, — сказала Мина. — Все для того, чтобы невеста выгодно выделялась на фоне!

Джексон с вызовом скрестил руки на груди и вскинул брови.

— И что, Наён они правда нравятся?

— Ей и свое-то платье не очень по душе, — пробормотал Джинён, а Мина лишь вздохнула.

— Как-то оно стремно, скажите, да? Ну, наверное, так бывает, когда ваши семьи богаты и родители хотят роскошную свадьбу… — Джексон осекся и с видом грустного, побитого судьбой щеночка посмотрел на Джинёна с Миной. — Может, им лучше сбежать?

— Они… — Мина запнулась с очередным вздохом. — Не знаю. Иногда Наён очень задевает то, что многое идет не так, как ей бы хотелось. Но в другие дни ей будто все равно. Словно она уже хочет поскорее с этим покончить.

— Так не терпится выйти замуж? — пожал плечами Джексон.

— О, я бы не сказала. Как я и отметила раньше, они хотят скорее разделаться со всей этой галиматьей.

— Организация свадьбы — та еще головная боль, — подал голос Джинён. — Испытание на прочность для любой пары. Именно поэтому мы должны стараться изо всех сил, чтобы этот период прошел как можно мягче для них.

— Ты будто бы зачитываешь вслух советы из колонки про отношения, — сухо обронила Мина.

Джинён кинул на нее ущемленный взгляд. Ну да, может он и перестарался, но в первую очередь такие слова были нужны, чтобы убедить самого себя, а уже потом остальных. Что-то же действовало на нервы Джебому в последнее время, и это не получалось списать на обычный рабочий стресс.

— Нам пора. У нас с Джинёном прогон уже через двадцать минут. К тому же, во второй половине дня нас ожидает глубинный разбор персонажей, или как там Хагён это назвал, — проворчал Джексон.

Накинув пальто, они втроем вышли из теплого кафе на улицу. Мина помахала им на прощание — у нее еще оставалось свободное время до обеда. Джинён с Джексоном в тишине побрели в нужную сторону, с каждым шагом все сильнее кутаясь в пальто в надежде укрыться от кусачего февральского холода. Молчаливый Джексон таил в себе определенную опасность. Джинён уже уяснил, что в такие моменты тот явно над чем-то напряженно размышлял.

В конце концов, шмыгнув носом, Джексон повернулся к нему и чуть оттянул шарф на подбородок, чтобы сказать:

— Затея со свадьбой тебя не очень радует, да?

— О чем это ты? — сдержанно переспросил Джинён, старательно избегая излишне любопытного взгляда.

— Ну то есть… — Джексон, не вынимая рук из карманов, неловко пожал плечами. — Ты бы скорее предпочел, чтобы Джебом не женился.

— Нет конечно, — тут же возразил Джинён, надеясь, что его актерские навыки помогут успешно замаскировать ложь. — Джебом мой самый близкий друг, я счастлив за него.

— Мина права, ты действительно будто зачитываешь заготовленный текст, — пробормотал Джексон и прочистил горло. — Послушай, Джинён, я не хвастаюсь, но у меня много друзей, а из этого следует, что мне довелось побывать на куче свадеб. Я знаю, как выглядят радостно взбудораженные перед торжеством люди, даже будучи погребенными под навалившимся стрессом.

Вздохнув, Джинён поглубже зарылся в шарф, чтобы скрыть надутое выражение лица.

— И что меня выдало?

— Да ничего конкретного. Просто ощущение такое, понимаешь? — Джексон выдержал паузу, а потом пронзил Джинёна выжидательным взглядом. — И почему ты не хочешь, чтобы Джебом женился? Дело в Наён? Она показалась мне миленькой при первой встрече, но кто ее знает, в конце концов, она ведь хочет напялить на подружек те страшные платья!

И все же, несмотря ни на что, Джинён не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Нет, дело не в Наён, она мне нравится. Да даже если бы я не был с ней знаком, я доверяю Мине в ее выборе друзей. Консультант в свадебном салоне буквально заставила Наён согласиться на те платья. Вот что меня беспокоит на самом деле: не то, что они женятся, а просто… словно эта свадьба для всех вокруг, для родителей, но не для них самих.

— Думаешь, их принудили к браку? — ахнул Джексон.

— Нет, я этого не говорил. Они выглядят счастливой парой, — осторожно заметил Джинён, хоть он и не был до конца в этом уверен. На людях их проявления любви ограничивались поцелуем в щеку при встрече, а еще Джебом мог собственнически положить руку на талию Наён, когда они стояли рядом. Смотреть на это было невыносимо. — Мне кажется, сама затея со свадьбой вышла из-под контроля.

— Ты говорил с Джебомом об этом?

— Я не… делился с ним своим беспокойством. Он ко мне тоже ни с чем подобным не подходил, так что… — сдержанно пояснил Джинён, пока они поднимались по ступенькам на крыльцо. — Я вовсе не против женитьбы Джебома и не хочу обременять его еще больше всякими домыслами.

Повисла пауза. Джексон продолжал пристально вглядываться в лицо Джинёна и потому чуть не впечатался лбом в дверь. Буквально в последний момент ему удалось увернуться от столкновения.

— И это все? Больше ничего? — склонил голову набок Джексон, пропуская Джинёна вперед и придерживая дверь.

— А что еще должно быть? — в вестибюле их окатило волной горячего воздуха от тепловой завесы, и Джинён, стараясь сохранять нейтральное выражение лица, размотал шарф. Проходя мимо девушки в приемной, он выдавил из себя улыбку и быстро-быстро зашагал дальше, словно существовал какой-то шанс оторваться от Джексона.

Всю дорогу по коридору из вестибюля до репетиционного зала и примыкающей к нему небольшой раздевалки Джексон подозрительно молчал.

— Просто. Вы с Джебомом, кажется, очень… близки, — внезапно выдал он непривычно тихо, должно быть, из-за отсутствия необходимости повышать голос в тесном пространстве.

— Да уж, надеюсь, — беззаботно отозвался Джинён, строя из себя дурачка. — Мы сто лет дружим. Джебом как-то сказал, что, возможно, даже наши могильные камни будут стоять рядышком.

Джексон ахнул и в театральном жесте прижал ладони к сердцу, не в силах обуздать свою природную склонность к излишней драматичности.

— Это так романтично… с толикой загробной мрачности, и все же! Такое могли бы обещать друг другу старички, прожившие вместе лет семьдесят. Ах, я очарован! Он еще и красавчик к тому же.

— Кто? Джебом? — удивленно переспросил Джинён. Он как раз развернулся спиной к Джексону, чтобы выйти в зал, и тот не мог видеть его лица. Джинён и не догадывался, что Джексон уделил столько пристального внимания Джебому. Хотя, конечно, невозможно было отрицать привлекательность друга, очевидную даже для тех, кто едва его знал. Джинён уже давно оставил позади ревность к каждому, кто мог оценить сильные стороны Джебома.

— Да. Даже не знаю, выдержало ли бы мое сердечко, если бы такой потрясающий парень сказал мне нечто столь же умопомрачительное. А что еще, расскажи мне все! — Джексон вцепился в руку Джинёна и принялся ее трясти, словно ребенок, выпрашивающий конфету.

— Что рассказать-то? — проворчал пребывающий в полном недоумении Джинён. Все его друзья обычно только насмешливо качали головами, заслышав что-то подобное. — Я просто пытался объяснить, что… мы… близки.

— Разумеется. Вонпиль! Вонпиль! — Джексон бросился к пианисту, наводившему порядок в нотных листах у инструмента.

— Доброе утро, — откликнулся Вонпиль, сбитый с толку таким громким и полным энтузиазма приветствием.

— Вонпиль, а что, если кто-нибудь сказал бы тебе… — Джексон выдержал паузу для пущего эффекта, — что даже ваши могильные камни будут стоять рядышком, как бы ты это воспринял?

Вонпиль озадаченно перевел взгляд на Джинёна, который стоял там с каменным лицом, закусив губу.

— О, постой-ка, дело в Джебоме, верно? Он так сказал? Джинёну?

— Эй! — возмущенно воскликнул тот, в то время как Джексон издал победный вопль. — Откуда ты это знаешь, я никогда тебе не рассказывал!

Вонпиль пожал плечами и отвернулся к своим бумагам, но уголок его рта изогнулся в самодовольной ухмылке.

— Не знаю, просто похоже на него, — и тут он бросил на них недоверчивый взгляд. — И что, он сказал это на днях?

— Конечно же нет, — твердо заявил Джинён, скрестив руки на груди. Он бы предпочел уже начать разминку, попробовать выполнить какие-нибудь элементы в новых пуантах, но не хотел рисковать и оставлять Вонпиля одного с Джексоном и его дырявым ртом. Хотя, как выяснилось, опасность могла исходить от них обоих. — Когда-то давно.

— Но разве это не романтично? — допытывался до Вонпиля Джексон, полностью игнорируя Джинёна.

— Из того, что я слышал о Джебоме, можно сделать вывод, что он весьма романтичная душа, — осторожно выразился Вонпиль, присаживаясь за пианино. Окинув Джинёна одним из своих фирменных тяжелых и пронзительных взглядов, он вздохнул. — Так, вам лучше бы приступить к разминке до прихода Хагёна. С чего хотите начать?

Обычно Джинёну легко давалось погружение в физическую природу танца. Он считался успешно зарекомендовавшим себя профессионалом, и отбросить все лишнее не составляло труда, особенно что-то столь же горькое, как близящаяся свадьба Джебома. Когда Хагён разразился упреком о неправильной постановке левой ноги, Джинён поправил ее на следующем шаге. Когда Хагён отчитал его за положение рук («Ты умираешь, Джинён, а не развешиваешь белье!»), Джинён стал тянуться выше. Все это было отлажено до автоматизма.

Но Хагён был настроен довести до совершенства передачу духа героев: от эмоций на лице до движений тела, и Джинён чувствовал, что ему все сложнее и сложнее давалось вхождение в образ, что не могло не раздражать, потому что раньше он считал себя в этом экспертом.

После обеда к ним присоединилась Мина, и Хагён посадил их троих в кружок на полу репетиционного зала.

— В этот прекрасный день я хотел бы начать… — даже когда Хагён силился подобрать нужное слово и помогал себе жестами, его движения отличались плавностью и грациозностью. — Мозговой штурм, назовем это так. Для постановки понимание и подача персонажа важны не менее, чем хореография. Поэтому для начала я бы хотел, чтобы мы поговорили о мотивации героев. Нам нужно как следует постараться забраться к ним в голову. Что движет ими? Чего они хотят? Каковы причины их поступков и так далее.

Спустя какое-то время молчаливого раздумья, за которое у Джинёна не родилось ни единой мысли в голове, и он просто вытягивал ноги, Мина заговорила первой:

— Я всегда видела конфликт произведения в противоречии между зовом сердца и ожиданиями, возлагаемыми извне, которым нужно соответствовать. Так что, думаю, именно эти две силы в основном и движут всеми героями.

Джинён кивнул, вспоминая, сколько письменных работ он посвятил анализу «Сильфиды» во время учебы.

— Выраженная женская сексуальность и активная позиция несовместимы с непреклонными устоями общества, показанного в балете. Сильфида добивается Джеймса, но предполагается, что женщины должны быть пассивными и могут лишь принимать знаки ухаживания со стороны мужчин. Кроме того, все три представленных народа: люди, ведьмы и духи — считают смешение разных миров величайшим преступлением. Чтобы получить шанс на совместное сосуществование, чтобы войти в жизнь Джеймса в качестве суженой, Сильфида должна потерять крылья, что в итоге ведет к неминуемой смерти. Классический образец феи-невесты того времени. Ей нужно избавиться от символа своей принадлежности к иному миру, чтобы ее приняли и признали в обществе людей… — Джинён смущенно затих, поймав себя на том, что слишком уж он увлекся.

— Так, Джинён, не будем вдаваться в академические дебри, — проворчал Хагён, вскинув брови. — Мы хотим прочувствовать героев до последней клеточки, а не пускаться в холодный научный анализ. Вцепиться зубами, погрузиться по самую макушку, а не сухо раскладывать по полочками. Как ты обосновываешь поступки своего персонажа?

Скрепя сердце Джинён подчинился и вновь мысленно обратился к истории. На занятиях они всегда разбирали ее методично и беспристрастно. Теперь же он думал о свадьбе. На прошлой неделе он наблюдал за репетициями кордебалета для празднества в первом действии. А несколько дней назад они с Миной и Джексоном начали репетировать _па-де-труа_ для этих же самых сцен.

Джинёну всегда нравилась эта часть. Все в сборе, Джеймс кружится с Эффи, с которой обручен, но с ним также танцует и Сильфида, видимая лишь ему одному. Пришлось внести некоторые изменения, чтобы подстроиться под силу Джексона и вес Джинёна, но в итоге смотрелось хорошо.

Но мысли о свадьбе тяжелым камнем оседали на душе у Джинёна, уж больно знакомой была ситуация. Все приготовления к женитьбе Джеймса пошли прахом, когда лесной дух сманил его сойти с предназначенного пути. Почувствовав на себе тяжелый взгляд Джексона, Джинён вздрогнул. Похоже, он слишком долго бродил в своих мыслях. Может ли он обосновать поступки Сильфиды? Посягательство на священный союз из эгоистичных побуждений, которое разрушило все, только потому, что Сильфида не могла взглянуть на ситуацию более широко, учесть все задействованные стороны.

— Не уверен. Мне жаль… Джеймса, — медленно произнес Джинён, глядя в одну точку. — Он собирался вступить в брак, но поддался искушению. Он больше не сможет вернуться в общество, его не примут обратно.

— Джинён, — Джексон нахмурился. — Джеб… Джеймс волен сам выбирать свой путь: стоит ли ему жениться, ведь это то, чего все ожидают, или же пойти другой тропой.

— Особенно наш Джеймс, — Мина послала Джексону теплую улыбку. — Действительно он был бы счастлив в браке с Эффи? Даже если все закончится печально, иногда выбор действительно того стоит, разве нет?

— Однако далеко не всегда в подобных ситуациях дело принимает плохой оборот, — торопливо добавил Джексон. — Реальная жизнь не столь драматична: ни тебе ведьм, повернутых на мести, ни образцовых фей-невест, вообще никаких сверхъестественных созданий и проклятых шарфов!

— Реальная жизнь? — Хагён нахмурился. — Джексон, сконцентрируйся.

— Точно. Прошу прощения, — тот смущенно смахнул со лба челку.

— А ты, Джинён, кончай уже с этим, что тебе там не дает покоя. Подумай лучше о мотивации своего персонажа. Разве ты не согласен, что Сильфида заслуживает счастья?

Джинён пожал плечами.

— Но какой ценой?

— Джинён, — вновь вмешался Джексон, опережая Хагёна. — А что, если бы Сильфидой был не ты, а… твой друг? Ты бы все так же утверждал, что его поступки преисполнены эгоизма? Разве тебя бы в таком случае не заботило больше его счастье? Тот факт, что он обрел свою любовь?

Слова ударили в самое сердце. Джинён чувствовал себя прижатым к стенке, горячая волна стыда распространилась по телу. Он ощущал себя твердолобым и просто _не понимал_. Конечно же, счастье Джебома было превыше всего. И любовь. Даже если она в итоге разлучит его с Джебомом. Подобные мысли таили в себе много боли, но, конечно же, Джинён желал бы этого для друга.

Так, надо сосредоточиться. Сосредоточиться.

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы он умер из-за этого, — наконец ответил он.

— Но она… он, в нашем случае, — Мина встряхнула головой в попытке яснее высказать свои мысли. Она продолжила, опустив взгляд к полу: — Сильфида не знал, чем все это может обернуться. Ему было достаточно просто наблюдать со стороны и не… вмешиваться в ход событий до свадьбы, которая послужила катализатором осознания, что Джеймс несчастлив. Мне кажется, что, возможно, Сильфида несколько наивен. Как ты и говорил ранее про смешение двух разных миров — он пытался показать Джеймсу свой, наверное, он действительно верил, что они могут быть счастливы вместе. До начала работы над этой постановкой я считала Джеймса отрицательным персонажем. Он повел себя дурно с Мэдж, бросил Эффи и пытался уловкой заполучить Сильфиду. Но сейчас я даже не знаю. Мне кажется, теперь я стала лучше его понимать. Джеймс находился под давлением ожиданий со стороны общества. Да, его решения не всегда были верны, но, как и все остальные, он всего лишь хотел стать счастливым и обрести свою любовь.

— Джексон, не желаешь ничего добавить с перспективы Джеймса? — предложил Хагён.

— Что ж, я согласен с Миной, — заявил Джексон. Он все так же не сводил внимательного взгляда с Джинёна. — Очевидно же, что Эффи дорога Джеймсу, поэтому он так долго мучился сомнениями, прежде чем решился последовать за Сильфидой. Джеймс пытался все сделать правильно, согласно своему представлению о том, как будет лучше: для Эффи, его семьи, общества, в котором они жили. В итоге у него ничего не вышло. Он последовал зову сердца. Со стороны наблюдателя сложно оправдать его поступки, как Мина уже сказала, он ранил многих людей. Но как человек, который играет Джеймса, я хочу отметить, что это был зыбкий период его жизни. Он думал, что поступает верно. Когда Джеймс последовал за Сильфидой, это было правильно для него самого, для его сердца. До этого он просто всегда делал то, что от него требовалось.

— Я думаю, то же можно сказать и об Эффи, — добавила Мина после раздумий. — Она может показаться ветреной, ведь к концу балета она уже заключила брак с Гюрном. Но она ведь как раз в том возрасте, когда девушкам полагается выходить замуж. В балете женщины только этим и занимаются — играют свадьбу. Думаю, она решила обойтись малой кровью и выбрала того мужчину, который оказался рядом. Повествование поощряет такой поступок: Эффи обрела нечто близкое к любви и не вышла за рамки, очерченные обществом.

— Тогда Сильфида вообще ничего не сделала правильно, — сказал Джинён, возвращаясь к основной теме балета. — Джеймс и Эффи хотя бы пытаются придерживаться правил общества, в котором живут, но Сильфида не подчиняется ничьим правилам, будь то мир духов, людей или даже ведьм. Сильфиду волнуют лишь ее собственные желания.

— Да, но знаешь что? — покачал головой Джексон. — К черту правила.

Хагён милостиво ему улыбнулся.

— Я считаю, что Джексон прав, Джинён. Если у тебя какие-то проблемы с пониманием Сильфиды, то тебе нужно отбросить ожидания со стороны общества, которые ты возлагаешь на персонажа. Ты же знаешь, что они не влияют на поведение Сильфиды. Тогда что же ею движет?

— Любовь к Джеймсу, — тут же ответил Джинён.

— Постарайся сосредоточиться на этом аспекте. Разве любовь не важнее деспотичного устройства общества?

— Не хочу показаться бесцеремонной, — Мина бросила косой взгляд на Хагёна, — но, Джинён, тебе не кажется, что когда ты играешь Сильфиду, произведение обрастает новыми смыслами? Предположим, что Джеймс гей. Общество никогда не позволит ему жить припеваючи в мире с самим собой. Своей любовью он выходит за установленные рамки, но… ты знаешь.

— К черту рамки, — отчеканил Хагён.

Джинён механически кивнул, не поднимая взгляда от сложенных ладоней. Какая-то часть его хотела копнуть глубже, продолжить спор, но они здесь собрались совсем не для этого. Он знал, что размывал границы, проводил слишком много параллелей со своей собственной жизнью. Просто сегодня его подсознание сыграло с ним злую шутку. Возможно, все дело в тех дурацких украшениях ко Дню святого Валентина в кафе.

Остаток дня прошел в борьбе с желанием отстраниться от обсуждений. Джинён напомнил себе, что он профессионал и не станет хандрить на работе только потому, что голова не на месте. Однако он отвечал коротко и односложно, больше слушал, стараясь концентрироваться на сути.

Пообещав Хагёну на досуге поразмышлять над внутренним миром Сильфиды, Джинён поспешил поскорее выбраться на свежий воздух.

Джексон со временем сбросил обороты и перестал допытываться при каждом удобном случае, но неизменным оставался его цепкий, пронзительный взгляд, который словно позволял ему забраться в голову Джинёна и читать его мысли. Того это уже не особо беспокоило, он привык, что все друзья в курсе его ситуации. Марк был просто олицетворением понимания, порой слишком граничащего с жалостью. Дэхён и Ёнгук стали приглашать Джинёна потусить с ними куда чаще, чем раньше. Они ходили вокруг него на цыпочках, словно это он по уши погряз в предсвадебном стрессе. Марк метал молнии глазами, стоило только Бэмбэму или Ёндже брякнуть что-нибудь бестактное. Бэмбэм в принципе часто мог сказать что-то, не подумав, а вот Ёндже, как и Джексону, похоже, просто нравилось изводить Джинёна.

Ёндже никогда не давал ему спуску. Долгое время Джинён считал, что тот его ненавидит, но с годами они как-то притерлись друг к другу. Ёндже все еще мог совершенно ненамеренно, не догадываясь, какие последствия могут быть у его слов, выдать что-то такое, опрокидывающее Джинёна в пучину вины. Конечно же, это всегда касалось Джебома. Но иногда Ёндже точно знал, что делает, проявляя невиданную проницательность в отношении чувств Джинёна.

— Тяжело, да? — тихо пробормотал Ёндже. В его словах чувствовалась горечь.

Они с Джинёном уже переоделись в костюмы и стояли, подпирая стену дорогого приватного зала, предназначенного для особо важных клиентов свадебного салона. Помещение было увешано тяжелыми шторами вкупе с зеркалами во весь рост и прекрасно освещено, вплоть до каждого уголка и высокого сводчатого потолка. Наён в воздушном свадебном платье стояла на пьедестале, напоминая фигурку из музыкальной шкатулки. Ее подружки увивались рядом роем лилово-серых платьев, улыбок и щебета. Наён буквально сияла. Джебом, следуя указаниям, забрался на пьедестал и встал позади нее.

Они ярко улыбнулись друг другу, рука Джебома в покровительственном жесте легла на талию невесты. Из-за расстояния между ним и парой Джинён ощущал оцепенение, все чувства покинули его. Ёндже, словно змий-искуситель, продолжал нашептывать на ухо:

— Видеть, что Джебом близок с кем-то другим. Это значит, что в скором времени он покинет тебя, — Ёндже сказал это так, словно ему было прекрасно знакомо это чувство. — Она займет твое место в его сердце.

— Не займет, — лишенным всякой убежденности голосом ответил Джинён. — Я останусь его другом.

— Но это не значит, что тебе нравится наблюдать за всем этим со стороны, — Ёндже насмешливо указал в сторону пары. — Разве не так?

— Ладно, Ёндже, — с раздражением вздохнул Джинён, стараясь не повышать голос. — Да, я не хочу видеть Джебома с другой! Ты это хотел услышать?

— Я просто…

— Вы двое уже закончили с внесением корректировок? — вмешался Марк, присоединяясь к их укромному уголку.

— Думаешь, я бы все еще пыхтел в этом костюме, если бы это было так? — проворчал Ёндже, с пренебрежением хватаясь за лацкан своего пиджака.

Марк только закатил глаза в ответ и с беспокойством посмотрел на Джинёна. Казалось, прошло уже много месяцев с тех пор, как Марк проявлял по отношению к нему какие-либо другие эмоции, и Джинён начал уставать от этого.

— Не хочешь помочь Джебому? — мягко предложил Марк, кивая в сторону жениха.

— Мне и здесь хорошо, — ответил Джинён, сопротивляясь желанию бросить взгляд на счастливую пару. Он уже видел достаточно.

— Джинён, ты же так рьяно участвовал во всем, что теперь изменилось?

— С ним все в порядке, ему не нужна нянька, — рявкнул тот.

— Хорошо, никто никого ни к чему не принуждает… — Марк задержался рядом, в его округлившихся глазах чувствовался тихий напор. Джинёну был прекрасно знаком этот взгляд: друг хотел, чтобы он поделился с ним своими тревогами.

— Марк, я просто… — Джинён испытывал муки совести за то, что так сорвался, поэтому он постарался смягчить тон. — Чем сильнее я оттолкну его сейчас, тем меньше боли почувствую, когда он съедет.

— Не надо отталкивать его, Джинён, он ведь твой лучший друг! — в ужасе воскликнул Марк.

— Я хотел сказать, что… пытаюсь поддерживать безопасную дистанцию, — твердо заявил Джинён, вновь прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди. — Не волнуйся, Марк. Я знаю, что делаю.

— Джинён… — выдохнул тот, закрывая глаза, словно надеясь нащупать точку опоры для внутреннего баланса. — Хорошо. Ладно. Хочешь уйти? Я тебя прикрою.

— Нет-нет, никуда я не пойду. Просто дай мне минутку, — в голосе Джинёна прозвучали умоляющие нотки. Он не хотел грубо отшивать Марка, который всегда старался проявить участие, но отношение друга к Джинёну, словно тот был фарфоровой фигуркой, опасно близко стоящей к краю стола, не могло не действовать на нервы.

— Ладно, — Марк все так же обеспокоенно хмурился, но не стал давить. Он многозначительно посмотрел на Ёндже, а тот в ответ лишь пожал плечами.

— Что? Мне нельзя постоять тут рядом, пока у него минутка передышки? А что, если мне она тоже жизненно необходима?

В этот раз во вздохе Марка явственно чувствовалось раздражение, но он, не говоря ни слова больше, развернулся и устремился к Джебому и остальным.

— Ты ненавидишь Наён? — вдруг спросил Ёндже, в его голосе прозвучал искренний интерес.

— Конечно нет, — ответил Джинён, и это была чистая правда. Было бы легче, если бы ненавидел. Он вновь посмотрел в ту сторону, где Джебом с Наён стояли на пьедестале, словно фигурки на свадебном торте, и, не отдавая себе отчета, открыл рот, чтобы выплеснуть накопившееся: — Хуже всего то, что я не могу отделаться от одной мысли… а так ли я для него на самом деле важен? Значили ли вообще что-то наши отношения? В них не хватало романтической составляющей, и в конце не предвещалось никакой свадьбы, которую можно было бы отпраздновать с родителями. Так что да, ничего особенного. Знаю, это глупо. Конечно же… конечно же Джебом дорожит мной.

— Тогда борись за него. Если любишь, то не отпускай.

— Глупости, — как будто Джинён уже не проиграл в уме сотни сцен из телевизионных сериалов, где они с Джебомом были бы главными героями. Бесчисленные вариации признаний и поцелуев с привкусом слез. Джинён отчаянно отметал все подобные фантазии, стоило только им просочиться в голову. — Это… не какой-то там сериал. Я не могу.

— В этом твоя проблема, Джинён, — прошипел Ёндже, стараясь слишком не распаляться, чтобы не привлечь ненужного внимания. — Ты снимаешь себя с дистанции еще до начала гонок!

— Это не гонки! — огрызнулся в ответ Джинён. — Мои чувства тут не играют никакой роли. Если я ему скажу, то все еще только больше запутается.

— Эх, этот твой пессимизм — всегда зациклен на финале, на том, как все в конечном итоге рухнет, словно в самом худшем сценарии, который только можно вообразить…

Гневно фыркнув, Джинён развернулся и бросился прочь из зала. Чуть дальше по коридору он приметил туалет. Еще бы немного, и они с Ёндже устроили бы сцену у всех на виду. Глаза Джинёна уже пощипывало от слез. Конечно, он бы хотел бороться за Джебома, сделать так, чтобы тот остался с ним, но нельзя же, _нельзя_ …

— Джинён, — окликнул его Ёндже, каблуки туфель гулко стучали по плитке в коридоре. — Постой!

Пропустив мимо ушей зов Ёндже, Джинён зашел в туалет. Там никого не было, кабинки стояли пустыми, но у Джинёна не оставалось сил даже на то, чтобы почувствовать облегчение. В горле скопился комок. Почему Ёндже всегда нужно было давить на Джинёна? Неужели недостаточно просто чувствовать себя правым и всезнающим, надо обязательно довести до слез?

— Зачем ты так? — всхлипнул Джинён, когда дверь открылась и Ёндже зашел. Было уже слишком поздно притворяться, что он не плакал.

— Ох, Джинён… — вздохнув, Ёндже подошел ближе и потянул его за собой к небольшому диванчику у раковин. Джинён почувствовал, как ладонь Ёндже мягко легла ему на спину, как раз между лопатками. — Слушай, мне не стоило… хм. Я понимаю, что тебя это все расстраивает. Знаю, что Марк хочет, чтобы мы с трепетом относились к твоим чувствам. Но я так раздосадован сложившейся ситуацией, она действует мне на нервы. Мы не всегда ладили с тобой, Джинён, но это не значит, что мне нравится видеть тебя расстроенным… или несчастным. Просто до злости выводит из себя тот факт, что ты отказываешься видеть, как сильно ты дорог Джебому. Он ставит тебя превыше всего остального, всегда ставил, но ты ничего не предпринимаешь, не пользуешься этим… Сам не знаю, что тут пытаюсь сказать. Я отдаю себе отчет, что не должен быть с тобой слишком резок. Но… когда ты говоришь, что твои чувства ничего не значат? Джебом был бы вне себя от ярости, если бы только услышал это.

— Я знаю, что Джебом дорожит мной, — устало вздохнул Джинён. — По поводу того, что я сказал раньше… это было глупо, да. Джебом дорожит мной, и именно поэтому я не могу ничего ему сказать. Если я заявлю, что не желаю, чтобы он женился, то он отменит свадьбу. Если я… признаюсь в своих чувствах, то поставлю его в затруднительное положение. Он будет считать себя причиной моего несчастья.

— Что, кстати, правда.

— Нет! Это не так просто. Я счастлив быть рядом с Джебомом, это мои чувства портят все. Словно деготь в бочке с медом. Если я признаюсь… то он возненавидит меня за это.

— Джинён. Джебом просто не способен ненавидеть тебя, — твердо произнес Ёндже.

— Но так уже было. Когда мы только познакомились.

— А еще он был идиотом! Ну, куда большим идиотом, чем сейчас. Он все равно идиот по жизни, — в ответ на укорительный взгляд Джинёна Ёндже только рассмеялся. — Ты знаешь, что это так!

— Знаешь, он весь на нервах из-за свадьбы. Стал рассеянным. Вспыльчивым.

— Вы что, ссоритесь? — нахмурившись, Ёндже подался ближе.

— Да, из-за всяких пустяков. В последнее время я и сам стал излишне раздражительным, поэтому легко поддаюсь на провокации, — сдвинув брови, Джинён опустил взгляд на сложенные на коленях ладони. — Мы словно вернулись во времена старшей школы. Я бы не хотел, чтобы наши воспоминания о последних прожитых вместе днях были омрачены склоками по поводу того, чья очередь заниматься стиркой или почему я опять пришел домой поздно.

— Воспоминания о последних прожитых вместе днях… Ну и кто тут у нас излишне драматизирует? — сказав это, Ёндже затих, и они какое-то время просто сидели рядом в тишине. — Я помню, какими вы оба были в старшей школе. Я аж завидовал, хоть никогда и не понимал чему. Несмотря ни на что, вы двое были так близки. Недосягаемые… словно никто другой не в силах проникнуть в ваш пузырь, предназначенный исключительно для Джинёна и Джебома. И как бы он ни пытался порой отдалиться от тебя, ты всегда цеплялся в него мертвой хваткой.

— Ёндже…

— Ну и правильно делал, — вскинул ладонь тот, призывая Джинёна помолчать и послушать. — Ты был нужен Джебому, он был таким, ну ты знаешь, подростком без головы на плечах. Он пытался тогда дистанцироваться от всего вокруг, хорошо, что ты держался рядом. Но сейчас вы двое слишком расслабились. Знаю, мы часто шутим, что вы общаетесь телепатически, но вы не способны читать мысли друг друга. Каждый утверждает, что знает другого как облупленного, но невозможно быть в курсе всего, что творится в голове у человека. Вам надо поговорить.

Смешно нахмурившись, Ёндже растер щеки Джинёна костяшками пальцев — ну точь-в-точь излишне докучливая тетушка.

— А теперь приведи себя в порядок, выглядишь ужасно.

Джинён сполоснул лицо водой, стараясь не замочить костюм, а Ёндже наблюдал за ним с дивана.

— Думаешь, Джебом хочет жениться на Наён? — вдруг спросил он.

— О чем ты? — Джинён поймал его взгляд в отражении. — Конечно. А ты считаешь иначе?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Ёндже. — Новость о свадьбе была для меня шоком. Для всех нас, наверное. Готов поспорить, ты был не в восторге.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, главное, чтобы он был счастлив.

— Господи, — фыркнув, Ёндже покачал головой, но взгляд его оставался мягким. — Вы оба такие невыносимые с этим своим культом самопожертвования. Глаза б мои не видели.

Послышался звук вибрации, и Ёндже достал телефон из кармана.

— Ах, Марк спрашивает, что я натворил с тобой.

— Думаю, пора уже возвращаться, — заметил Джинён, вытирая руки. Белые пушистые полотенца и диван в туалете? Высший класс. — Ты идешь?

— Наверное, задержусь еще ненадолго. Просто подумай над моими словами, хорошо?

Кивнув, Джинён вышел из туалета. Размышления, на которых так настаивал Ёндже, подождут. Откладываются на неопределенное время. Лучше было бы очистить голову от непрошенных мыслей и путаных чувств перед возвращением в зал, разложить все по полочкам. Влюбленного в лучшего друга Джинёна следовало задвинуть в дальний угол и оставить только часть с допустимым уровнем привязанности. В зал вошел уже ответственный шафер Джинён. Джебом быстро выловил его, не пришлось даже специально искать.

Джебом подошел сзади, его рука нерешительно легла на пояс Джинёна. Несмотря ни на что, тот почувствовал комфорт и уверенность от одного только этого прикосновения, ощущение причастности к одному миру на двоих.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Джебом, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы было слышно. — Видел, как вы с Ёндже в уголке метали молнии глазами друг в друга. Ты был похож на разъяренную голодную Нору в один из тех дней, когда мы оба сильно задерживаемся.

Джинён налепил на лицо насквозь фальшивую широкую улыбку, не решаясь поднять взгляд от пола. Картинка, которая рисовалась в воображении, была забавной, но сейчас Джинён совсем не хотел вспоминать о Норе и доме. Все-таки ему не удалось затолкать неправильного Джинёна достаточно далеко, неуместные чувства прорывались наружу.

— Все нормально, правда, — заверил он друга, хоть у того на лице отражалось, что это было совсем не убедительно. — Мы просто разговаривали. Ну ты знаешь, как это у нас с Ёндже бывает.

— Хорошо, — в голосе Джебома проступало сомнение, но он все же отступил на шаг, чтобы, раскинув руки, выставить себя на обозрение. — Тогда скажи, как тебе?

— Мм, твой галстук, — отвлеченно пробормотал Джинён и потянулся к висящему криво предмету гардероба, возвращаясь на орбиту Джебома.

Когда он вот так стоял перед ним, весь мир вокруг переставал существовать, обращался в пустоту за пределами их двоих. Присутствие Джебома столь близко действовало всепоглощающе, полностью замыкая на себе рецепторы органов чувств. Джинён аккуратно расправил воротник, указательный палец нырнул в выемку между тканью и кожей шеи. Джебом легонько вздрогнул от холодного прикосновения, но оно вышло совсем мимолетным, только что было — и вот уже нет.

С грустной улыбкой Джинён огладил плечи пиджака, проверяя посадку, а потом его руки скользнули ниже, чтобы потуже затянуть на талии.

— Ты же в курсе, что это работа портного? — мягко поинтересовался Джебом, ласково улыбаясь.

Будто ничего не слышав, Джинён мазнул ладонями по груди, забираясь пальцами за отвороты лацкана. Он и не заметил, что улыбка уже давно спала, уголки рта грустно поникли, а между напряженными бровями пролегла складка. Стоящий перед ним Джебом в костюме был самым что ни на есть реальным. Когда Джинён наблюдал за ними с Наён с противоположного конца зала, можно было легко представить, что это морок, плод воображения. Осторожно, под предлогом проверки пиджака, Джинён огладил лацканы и не убрал ладони, чувствуя под ними крепкую грудь Джебома.

Джинён позволил себе на секунду окунуться в непрошенные фантазии. Вот они вдвоем стоят в свадебных костюмах, соединенные духовно и физически. Джебом выглядит как жених с картинки, готовый предстать перед алтарем. Но в данном сценарии это и свадьба Джинёна тоже. Джебом женится на нем.

— Джинён? — позвал Джебом, мягко обхватывая ладонями его локти.

Тот чувствовал его взгляд на своем лице, попытку установить зрительный контакт, но Джинён не мог отвести глаз от шеи Джебома, полоски границы между тканью и кожей.

— Джинён, — теперь в голосе друга звучало беспокойство, сменившее недоумение. — Что такое?

Тот осознал, что в глазах защипало, только когда Джебом обхватил его лицо ладонями и приподнял кверху, после чего аккуратно смахнул слезы с ресниц. И тем не менее Джинён упрямо отказывался поднимать прикованный к линии горла Джебома взгляд. Все это было слишком. Ему хотелось раствориться в прикосновении Джебома.

— Джинён?

— Я просто устал, — наконец смог выдавить из себя тот, но голос предательски дрогнул и надломился, указывая на то, что слезы вот-вот польются потоком. У Джинёна голова шла кругом, когда Джебом держал его так и с невыносимым беспокойством вглядывался ему в лицо. — Я… мне нужно присесть. Прости.

Оттолкнув от себя Джебома, Джинён поспешил прочь, надеясь, что со стороны его походка выглядела твердой и вовсе не вызывала вопросов. За тяжелыми шторами, которыми были увешаны все стены, в некоторых местах встречались альковы со скамейками, скорее всего, оставшиеся еще со времен предыдущих владельцев здания. Хотя, возможно, все было продумано как раз для того, чтобы изнеможенные невесты с женихами могли где-то укрыться ненадолго от чужих глаз.

Как бы там ни было, Джинён скользнул за штору в поисках уединения, но обнаружил, что место уже было занято Наён. Она спрятала лицо в ладонях, сидя в облаке белых оборок очень пышной юбки.

— Наён? — тихо позвал Джинён, не доверяя своему голосу и также не желая, чтобы их тайное место раскрыли.

Вздрогнув, девушка подняла голову, подводка растеклась по лицу. Джинён озабоченно нахмурился, сердце тяжело рухнуло куда-то вниз. Он попытался задвинуть подальше жалость к самому себе, снедаемый чувством вины оттого, что Джебом был с ним так нежен, аккуратно оглаживал лицо, пока Наён тут плакала в одиночестве.

Двигаясь медленно, словно приближаясь к дикому зайцу, готовому сорваться с места в любой момент, Джинён присел рядом. Он ободряюще накрыл ладонью лежавшие на коленях сцепленные руки Наён.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, — она покачала головой, отказываясь встречаться с ним взглядом. — Просто прячусь тут от родственников, ну ты понимаешь. Я люблю своих друзей, но здесь так… слишком много людей…

С теплой улыбкой Джинён сжал ее ладонь.

— Нельзя допустить, чтобы Джебом это услышал, а то он потом все уши тебе прожужжит, — он попытался развеять шуткой атмосферу. — Но это нормально — испытывать желание взять перерыв.

— Я просто, — выпалила Наён, но затем стушевалась и бросила на Джинёна вопросительный взгляд. Тот кивнул, давая понять, что не против ее выслушать, и Наён, всхлипнув, продолжила слабым голосом: — Просто у меня… такое ощущение, что ничего не складывается так, как я хочу. Площадка, меню, торт, цветы… это платье. И я чувствую себя ужасно оттого, что вы с Миной и все остальные мои друзья так активно отстаиваете мои желания и желания Джебома, но и ваши голоса тоже остаются неуслышанными. Мне жаль это так вываливать. Я самая настоящая зацикленная только на себе и свадьбе невеста-крокодил, да?

— Ну конечно же нет, — заверил ее Джинён. — Вы с Джебомом оба очень покладистые. Не стоит волноваться за меня, Мину, остальных друзей. Мне жаль, что мы не всегда можем отстоять вашу позицию, чтобы у вас была свадьба, которую вы оба хотели бы. Ваше мнение должно быть самым важным, потому что это праздник для вас двоих в первую очередь, а не для других.

— Ага, — губы Наён скривились в усмешке, словно ничего из сказанного не показалось ей убедительным. Всхлипнув, она выдала натянутую улыбку. — Прости, но создается такое ощущение, будто любой мой выбор приводит к тому, что я подвожу людей. Куда ни кинь, везде клин.

— Ты сейчас… о чем?

— О свадьбе, — ответила Наён тоном, словно ответ был сам собой разумеющимся.

Сердце Джинёна лежало тяжелым камнем где-то на дне желудка, головокружение вернулось.

— Наён… ты же не передумала?

— Нет, это скорее мои первоначальные сомнения дают о себе знать.

— Я… я знаю, что являюсь в первую очередь другом Джебома, но если ты не уверена в этой свадьбе… ты должна выбрать то, что сделает тебя счастливой. Даже если Джебом может очень сильно расстроиться поначалу, для вас обоих так будет лучше.

Наён потерла глаза, еще сильнее размазывая по лицу макияж, а после взглянула на Джинёна и сжала его ладонь. Сложно было сказать, печаль или нежность крылись за ее улыбкой.

— Спасибо, Джинён. Но все нормально. Мы оба сделали свой выбор.

Недоуменно склонив голову набок, Джинён хотел что-то ответить, но тут зашуршали шторы.

Дэхён заглянул внутрь, его глаза бегали туда-сюда, пока, наконец, не остановились на укрывшейся парочке.

— Так, вы двое, не говорите мне, что все закончится как в клипе Panic at the Disco.

— Но здесь нет двери, которую можно было бы закрыть, — язвительно бросил в ответ Джинён.

— Бог ты мой, поверить не могу, что ты уловил отсылку, — улыбнулся Дэхён. — Просто заканчивайте скорей, люди начинают беспокоиться. И твой мускулистый дружок заявился.

— Джексон?

— Не знаю, рельеф его накачанной груди настолько поразил меня, что я ушел, даже не узнав его имени.

— Что? — оторопело переспросил Джинён, а Наён рядом хихикнула.

— Его… его рубашка расстегнута на несколько пуговиц, — слабым голосом пояснил Дэхён.

— Так, забыли, — отмахнулся от него Джинён. — Мы скоро выйдем, дай нам еще пару минут.

— Ох, пару минут, значит, — Дэхён выразительно заиграл бровями, но тем не менее вышел, оставив их наедине.

— Джексон здесь? — дрожащим голосом от пролитых слез поинтересовалась Наён, когда Джинён вновь повернулся к ней.

— Да, мы все пытаемся набрать нужное количество друзей со стороны жениха, — тот присел рядом с ней и принялся вытирать большим пальцем подтеки от подводки. — Теперь, когда они с Джебомом уже виделись несколько раз, в этом нет ничего странного. Они отлично ладят, Джексон податливый.

— О, это хорошо, мне он понравился.

— Но людей теперь стало еще больше, — шутливо заметил Джинён и заговорщически улыбнулся.

— В этом случае один человек не делает особой разницы.

— Очевидно, что ты не так хорошо еще знаешь Джексона.

Стоило Наён показаться из укрытия, как стайка подружек быстро увела ее к заждавшемуся портному. Мина успела кинуть на Джинёна благодарный взгляд. У входа в зал Ёнгук и Ёндже шумно приветствовали Джексона, и у Джинёна на душе потеплело от осознания, что Джексон так легко вписался к ним в компанию.

Только у него мелькнула мысль поискать Джебома, как тот снова его опередил и подошел, пытливо глядя в лицо.

— Джинён! С тобой все хорошо? — спросил он, когда оказался достаточно близко, чтобы можно было говорить вполголоса. — Прости, Марк утащил меня к портному, а так я конечно бы…

— Хён, я в порядке, — заверил его Джинён. В этот раз его улыбка была настоящей, мягкой и очень личной. Стряхнув несуществующие пылинки с плеч Джебома, Джинён ободряюще сжал его бицепсы. — Извини, что заставил тебя волноваться. Значит, портной уже внес необходимые корректировки?

— Да, только касательно длины брюк, а, помимо этого, все останется как есть.

— Прекрасно, — все еще улыбаясь, Джинён скользнул ладонями ниже, к локтям Джебома. Он никак не мог налюбоваться другом в этом костюме. — Отлично выглядишь, хён.

Тот в ответ просиял, на губах расцвела широкая, довольная улыбка с оттенком робости, глаза превратились в щелочки.

Джинён знал, что это всего лишь временный подъем на американских горках эмоций, их вагончик с громким лязгом мчался по рельсам навстречу дню свадьбы. Будут новые взлеты, новые падения. Но прямо сейчас Джинёну наконец удалось затолкать подальше назойливую часть себя со всем ворохом лишних чувств, чтобы просто купаться в тепле улыбки Джебома, пока еще представлялась такая возможность.


	4. Март / Time Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В английском есть выражение про "холодеющие ноги", оно употребляется, когда человека одолевают сомнения, преследует мандраж перед каким-то событием (таким грандиозным как свадьба, например), появляются мысли дать задний ход. Считается, что от всех этих переживаний ноги холодеют.

— Надо что-то решать с этими твоими перепадами настроения, — заявил Ёндже Джебому как-то после ужина.

Тот насупился.

— Вот именно об этом я и говорю. Может, тебе стоит немного отдохнуть, раз уж ты все время уверяешь Джинёна, что дело в накопившемся _рабочем стрессе_ , — Ёндже выделил интонацией последние слова, словно намекая, что не верил в них ни на грамм.

— Откуда тебе знать, что я говорю Джинёну? — проворчал Джебом, недовольно пряча руки в карманы пальто. Март пока не радовал теплом, и Джебом уже успел пожалеть, что согласился прогуляться с Ёндже до дома (и дело тут было не только в погоде).

— А ты что, думал мы не обсуждаем тебя за твоей спиной? — фыркнул Ёндже. — Да ты, считай, наша единственная тема для разговоров еще со школы, у нас нет других общих интересов.

— Общих интересов? Я что вам, какое-то хобби?

Ёндже пожал плечами, не желая спорить.

— Но, серьезно, тебе надо расслабиться.

— Вот я возьму отпуск и что дальше? — Джебом все еще отказывался поворачиваться к нему, хоть щека горела от чужого пронзительного взгляда. Может, вселенная смилостивится над ним, и Ёндже вмажется в какой-нибудь столб по пути.

— Ну не знаю, сместишь фокус на что-нибудь другое. Отдохнешь, порисуешь, — довольно бодро принялся тараторить Ёндже. — Можешь заглянуть ко мне в салон, посмотреть, как там дела…

— Ёндже, отпуск мне еще понадобится для свадьбы… и прочего, — прервал друга Джебом, пока того вконец не понесло.

— Под «прочим» ты имеешь в виду медовый месяц и переезд из вашей с Джинёном квартиры в общий дом с Наён?

— Не напоминай, — безжизненным тоном откликнулся Джебом, словно все это просто шутка, так, легкий стресс. Однако на самом деле — глубокая рана. Возвращение домой к Джинёну — это желанная передышка, но в то же время и хлесткое напоминание. По всей квартире были раскиданы коробки, в которые Джебом невыносимо медленно пытался уложить свою жизнь.

Ёндже замолк, но не переставал сверлить его осуждающим взглядом. Тишина, повисшая между ними, казалась тяжелой, гнетущей. В конце концов Ёндже испустил страдальческий и полный жалости вздох.

— Зачем ты вообще женишься?

— Послушай…

— Нет, это ты послушай, — сорвался Ёндже. — Мне это уже порядком действует на нервы, Джебом. Ты ведешь себя так, словно все происходящее с тобой делает тебя несчастным. А как же Наён? Что насчет всех людей, которым вы не безразличны и которые желают вам двоим счастья? Судя по размаху свадебной вечеринки, их таких немало.

— Заткнись, Ёндже, — огрызнулся Джебом. — Ради всего святого, оставь меня в покое. Я и не ожидал, что ты поймешь, каково это — нести на себе груз ответственности и обязательств.

— О чем ты? — раздраженно усмехнулся Ёндже. — Не знаю, что за бес «ублажить-отца-всеми-возможными-способами» в тебя вселился. Джебома, которого я знал в школе, перекосило бы от отвращения.

— К несчастью, некоторым из нас приходится взрослеть, — Джебом достал телефон. Никаких новых сообщений, но было уже достаточно поздно. Джинён наверняка заждался дома и волновался, где же Джебом запропастился. Не оглядываясь на Ёндже, разговор с которым уже порядком утомил, Джебом сунул телефон обратно в карман и перешел на другую сторону улицы. — Мне пора. Джинён ждет меня.

Он еще не успел отойти достаточно далеко, чтобы не услышать брошенное в ответ тихое: «Не сомневаюсь». Джебом ждал каких-то грубостей в спину напоследок, но он знал, что в душе Ёндже совсем не любил ругаться. Однако, несмотря на это, в последнее время он все чаще проедал плешь Джебому, а тот не мог обрубить контакты с ним до свадьбы. Если он так будет поступать с каждым, кто пытается проявить заботу, то у него совсем не останется друзей.

Оказавшись в одиночестве, Джебом быстрым шагом двигался в направлении дома, пытаясь унять бушующую в груди злость. Он чувствовал себя загнанным в угол зверем, когда Ёндже, Марк или даже вдруг Джексон ни с того ни с сего подвергали сомнению его решение. Чего они хотели от него добиться? Джебом никогда не умел признавать свои ошибки, а тут он даже не готов был отнести к этой категории предстоящую свадьбу.

В глубине души Джебом мог быть откровенным с самим собой: он совсем не ожидал, что отделение от Джинёна принесет столько боли. Должно быть, он слишком прикипел к идее того, что они всегда будут вместе. Так по-детски, глупо и нереалистично.

Даже сейчас, когда они оба были молодыми холостяками, люди считали их совместное проживание чем-то странным. Если Джебом не женится теперь, то сможет ли он вообще когда-нибудь покинуть Джинёна? А что будет, когда тот встретит свою половинку, сыграет свадьбу, заведет детей? Вряд ли Джебом сможет остаться с ними. Странный старый дядюшка Джебом, который живет в нашем подвале.

Однако он осознавал, что его дурное настроение сказывалось на отношениях с Джинёном. Вообще со всеми, на самом деле, но от Джинёна было не скрыться, ведь они жили вместе. Может, происходящее только больше отдаляло их друг от друга, заставляло Джинёна желать, чтобы Джебом поскорее уже женился и съехал.

В лифте он постарался погасить охватившее его после разговора с Ёндже раздражение. Не хотелось снова портить вечер дурным настроем. Когда Джебом открыл дверь, Джинён изумленно воззрился на него с дивана. Штаны подвернуты до колен, ноги опущены в тазик с холодной водой и кубиками льда. Нора глядела на него со своего места на спинке дивана. Выражение ее морды было до смешного схоже с лицом Джинёна: словно Джебом вторгся в их личное пространство, когда они обменивались между собой секретами, не предназначенными для чужих ушей.

— Привет… — начал было Джебом, но тут его телефон завибрировал. Послав Джинёну кроткую виноватую улыбку, Джебом снял обувь и ответил на звонок.

Звонила мама, и ее голос поначалу подействовал успокаивающе на Джебома, который прошел дальше на кухню, так и не сняв пальто. Но, как и все остальные, мать хотела обсуждать лишь одну тему. Она не напирала, всегда очень деликатно интересовалась, как идут дела, и Джебом никогда не смог бы повысить на нее голос — он оставил это далеко в прошлом. Но ее вопросы ненароком задевали все те же натянутые струны, все те же чувствительные места, хоть она об этом и не догадывалась. Джебом заверил ее, что все хорошо. Так легко было обмануть ее — мать всегда готова верить в искренность сына.

Когда Джебом вернулся в гостиную, Джинён извернулся на месте, чтобы видеть его поверх спинки дивана.

— Привет.

— Привет. Мама звонила, — тихо ответил Джебом, задержавшись у дверного проема. — Кажется, у нее предсвадебный мандраж.

Джинён недоуменно моргнул и склонил голову набок, выражая любопытство.

— Она просто… беспокоится, что наши с Наён мнения ни во что не ставят. Ведь такая свадьба не принесет мне никакой радости.

— А ты что ей сказал?

— О… успокоил немного, ну ты понимаешь. Она, конечно, права, нашу свадьбу мы хотели бы сыграть совсем по-другому, — Джебом пожал плечами, — но, полагаю, мы оба знали, к чему это все приведет.

— Хён… — в больших глазах Джинёна плескалась жалость.

— О, вот только не стоит и тебе тоже тревожиться из-за этого, Джинён, — Джебом попытался развеять атмосферу, использовал более легкий тон, чтобы обратить все в шутку. — Не хотел бы я, чтобы и у тебя ноги похолодели от волнений.

— Только у жениха с невестой ноги холодеют, — сухо констатировал Джинён, отворачиваясь. — Температура ступней других не имеет значения.

— Для меня имеет, Джинён, — заявил Джебом, которого вдруг захлестнуло желанием почувствовать духовную близость с другом. — Ты мне нужен там, я… не уверен, что смогу пройти через все это без тебя.

— Что ж, — фыркнул Джинён. Голос его звучал странно холодно, он продолжал сидеть к Джебому спиной. — Мои ноги сейчас в прямом смысле плескаются в тазике с ледяной водой. Приходи как-нибудь в другой раз.

Джебом кивнул, чувствуя себя немного не в своей тарелке. Не в характере Джинёна было вот так игнорировать открытое проявления слабости, особенно если оно исходило от Джебома. Да, он мог пошутить, чтобы приглушить боль, но никогда не отмахивался от его эмоций, словно от чего-то, совершенно не стоящего внимания. Джинён много сил положил на то, чтобы Джебом мог чувствовать себя комфортно в такие моменты слабости, и раньше тот, открывая душу нараспашку, ни разу не сталкивался с холодной стеной равнодушия в ответ.

Все еще испытывая странное эмоциональное оцепенение от произошедшего, Джебом молча прошел в коридор, чтобы повесить пальто. Может, Джинён и в самом деле устал от него. Должно быть, ему надоело столько сил убивать на Джебома, который стал тем, кем он был сейчас, только благодаря другу. Все, что в Джебоме было хорошего, он перенял у Джинёна. Но, похоже, этого было недостаточно, чтобы удержать того рядом.

Джинён подал голос, прерывая поток рассуждений.

— Как прошел ужин с Ёндже? Он сказал… — Джинён замялся и продолжил уже тише: — Что ты можешь быть не в духе.

— Он… — Джебом сощурился, чувствуя наплыв раздражения. Голову жгла мысль о том, что Ёндже написал Джинёну, чтобы предупредить о дурном настроении Джебома — словно о надвигающемся шторме. — И с каких это пор вы двое на такой короткой ноге?

— Он просто волнуется за тебя, Джебом, — пояснил Джинён тоном, которым пристало бы обращаться к маленькому неразумному дитя.

— О, это он так сказал? — огрызнулся Джебом, поступая как ребенок, которым его и считали. Сердце заныло от осознания, как легко можно было бы избежать ссоры, которую он раздул из ничего.

— Я… сам догадался. Мы просто не хотим, чтобы стресс сжег тебя изнутри, — Джинён сменил позу, вода с кубиками льда хлюпала в тазу. В руках он сжимал телефон. — Если я могу хоть как-то помочь…

— Джинён, — имя слетело с губ вместе со вздохом, и тот поморщился, брови напряженно сдвинулись к переносице. Сердце Джебома сжалось только сильнее при мысли, что другу приходится ступать вокруг него на цыпочках, осторожно подбирать слова, чтобы не вызвать ненароком взрыв. Так было и когда они были детьми: Джинён ужимался, чтобы подстроиться под непростой характер Джебома. Тому больше нравилось, когда они оба могли вспыхнуть и дать волю эмоциям.

Вздохнув уже мягче, Джебом присел на диван рядом с Джинёном. Злость выветрилась, уступив место изнеможению. Джебом ласково вытянул ладонь Джинёна из крепкой хватки с телефоном и переплел их пальцы вместе. Снедаемый чувством вины, Джебом не решался смотреть в глаза другу, вместо этого он полностью сосредоточился на умиротворяющем ощущении сцепленных ладоней.

Когда они были моложе, этот источник комфорта использовался только в крайнем случае. Джебом не позволял себе касаться кожи Джинёна, кроме как в контексте дружеских тычков и борьбы. Ладонь на затылке, рука, закинутая на плечо, — неважно, насколько нежным мог казаться жест, за Джебомом всегда оставалось преимущество силы и контроля. Но, когда дело касалось держания за руки, никакого самообмана не хватало, чтобы найти в этом простом действии даже малейшую тень грубости или ожесточенности.

— Не стоит… я хочу сказать, что ты и так уже столько для меня сделал. А ведь у тебя есть свои заботы, работа, — сказал Джебом, хоть ему и была противна сама мысль об этом. Это было так по-детски глупо — лелеять обиду за то, что у Джинёна была отдельная от Джебома жизнь и чем дальше, тем больше расходились их пути. Две идущие бок о бок линии, точек пересечения у которых становилось все меньше. — А ты еще вдобавок нагружен обязанностями шафера. Этого и в самом деле больше чем достаточно, правда.

— Ну, честно сказать, я переложил всю волокиту с организацией мальчишника на чужие плечи, — тихо сознался Джинён, сжав ладонь Джебома и послав ему слабую улыбку, вызванную облегчением от смены темы разговора. — Мы с Миной подумали, что будем слишком заняты, ведь премьера «Сильфиды» уже совсем скоро, поэтому Марк и Дженни теперь ответственные за планирование вечеринок.

— Звучит даже немного пугающе… — задумчиво пробормотал Джебом, откидывая голову назад на спинку дивана. — Они оба… способны на более дикие выходки, чем вы с Миной.

— О, так значит, мы слишком скучные? — фыркнул Джинён и, надувшись, ткнул Джебома в бок.

— Я этого не говорил, — с улыбкой ответил тот, наваливаясь на Джинёна. — Ты такой же скучный, как и я.

— Все настолько плохо? Хён, это просто верх бестактности, — шутливо отозвался тот, пихая его плечом. Джебом не успел еще ничего ответить, как Джинён со вздохом отодвинулся, вся игривость испарилась словно по щелчку выключателя. — Ладно, мне надо готовиться ко сну.

— Да, конечно, — с неохотой протянул Джебом, отпуская ладонь Джинёна. Обычно он не чувствовал такой острой нехватки сразу после, но сейчас он не мог не задаваться вопросом: а что, если это в последний раз? Последний раз, когда он может держать Джинёна за руку. Последний раз, когда они могут заснуть рядышком. Последний совместный завтрак или ужин. Последний шанс полюбоваться на то, как Джинён делает растяжку, а Нора ластится к нему под бок. Последняя попытка изобразить их обоих на бумаге в зыбком утреннем свете.

Джебом осознал в этот момент, что Ёндже был прав — во всей этой суматохе он совершенно забросил рисование. Он уже несколько месяцев не прикасался к альбому, хотя раньше всегда полагался на него в моменты неуверенности перед надвигающимися переменами. Джебом очень сильно уставал. Рисование теперь виделось чем-то неважным — детской мечтой, оставшейся со времен, когда ему казалось, что вся его жизнь будет крутиться вокруг творчества. В горле образовался комок, сердце рухнуло куда-то вниз, и Джебом впервые задумался: а что, если он теряет не только Джинёна?

Не догадываясь, какой ураган бушевал на душе у Джебома, Джинён аккуратно вытер ноги и отнес тазик со льдом в ванную, откуда вскоре донесся плеск сливаемой воды.

В то время как Джинён старался сдерживать себя и ходил вокруг Джебома на цыпочках, Ёндже был не единственным, кто вон из кожи лез, чтобы всласть поиграться на его нервах. От Бэмбэма сложно было ожидать проявлений такта, особенно когда дело касалось Джебома, а Джексон, хоть и был новым знакомым в компании, производил вокруг себя много лишнего шума. Марк, походу, вознамерился регулярно осведомляться о делах Джебомах на случай, если он вдруг передумает или ему просто понадобится человек, который готов выслушать. Но все чаще они ругались — что, похоже, было еще одним признаком того, что жизнь Джебома катилась куда-то в тартары.

Марк был его другом не меньше, чем другом Джинёна, но Джебом еще помнил их первую встречу. В то время он погряз в проблемах с учебой в университете, а когда узнал, что сосед Джинёна по квартире в Нью-Йорке нашел подход к его сердцу, то его захлестнуло волной неуверенности в себе. Джинён всегда с трудом заводил себе новых друзей, и это позволяло Джебому удерживать его рядом с собой, чем он и пользовался в детстве. Достаточно будет сказать, что Джебом разжигал конфликт по любому поводу, стоило им только собраться где-то вместе.

Но все давно переменилось. Джебом осознал, что Джинёну позволительно иметь других друзей, а его не бросят так легко за ненужностью одного на обочине. После этого все наладилось само собой. А теперь вновь сплошные ссоры. По крайней мере, сейчас Джебом знал, что все действия Марка основывались на любви, а не ненависти.

— Обед! — возвестил Марк, вламываясь к Джебому в кабинет, и тот от неожиданности наделал сразу несколько опечаток в письме, которое вдумчиво сочинял.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Джебом, выразительно посмотрев в проем на бестолковую помощницу администратора, которая в ответ лишь беспомощно пожала плечами. Дверь захлопнулась, и Джебом вздохнул.

Торопливо скинув пальто, Марк бодро разложил на столе два контейнера с едой на вынос.

— Обед! — вновь объявил он и занял стул возле окна — совершенно не смущаясь, словно у себя дома. Пальто он повесил на спинку. — Кто-то — не будем называть его имя — нашептал мне, что ты совсем погряз в работе и забываешь поесть, и вот я тут.

— Джинён.

— У меня встреча с лаборантами в два, поэтому давай уже приступим, — Марк пододвинул один из контейнеров ближе к Джебому и открыл крышку своего.

Преувеличенно громко вздохнув, Джебом сохранил черновик письма и расчистил на столе место для приема пищи. В одном его друзья были правы: он планировал просто перехватить вредную шаурму из заведения на первом этаже и поесть перед монитором, не отрываясь от работы.

— Смотри, что я увидел по пути сюда, — с полным ртом лапши сказал Марк и пихнул Джебому свой телефон через стол.

На экране красовалась фотография Центра сценического искусства, а точнее — афиши на стене. На ней Мина застыла перед Джексоном, обвивая руками его шею, но ее пытливый взгляд был направлен в сторону. Эта поза выгодно подчеркивала ее профиль, на который падал свет. На заднем плане Джинён парил над ними, словно призрак, руки в воздушных белых рукавах тянулись к паре, будто он намеревался заключить их в объятия, но взгляд был прикован исключительно к Джексону. Оказавшийся в ловушке между Миной и ощутимым присутствием Джинёна за спиной, Джексон смотрел прямо в душу зрителям, в его широко распахнутых глазах читалось томление.

— Да, выглядит здорово, — сипло пробормотал Джебом.

Марк молча потянулся к телефону и перелистнул на следующую фотографию. Еще одна афиша. На этот раз только с Джексоном и Джинёном. Знаний Джебома о сюжете хватало, чтобы распознать запечатленный момент: герой Джексона только что поймал Сильфиду. Широко раскинув руки, он набросил полупрозрачный шарф на талию Джинёну. Джексон снова стоял лицом ко зрителям и игриво улыбался, словно одержал победу в игре кошки-мышки. Хоть лица Джинёна и не было видно, вся его поза через язык тела кричала о муке: руки вздернуты вверх, словно в немой мольбе, голова запрокинута, спина изогнута в месте, где натянутый шарф удерживал его, не давая отступить. Прямо над шарфом блестели маленькие крылья, которые, как знал Джебом, скоро отпадут, предвещая скорую смерть.

Джебом поднял голову, и Марк перестал жевать, уставившись на него во все глаза. Только тогда Джебом осознал, что зрение размылось из-за скопившихся слез.

— Ты в порядке? — осмелился спросить Марк. — Почему ты плачешь?

— Нет, я просто… это так прекрасно, — Джебом пихнул Марку обратно его телефон и часто заморгал. — Отличные снимки. Джинён волновался, что маркетинговый отдел не справится с задачей, но… вышло потрясающе.

— Ага, — медленно протянул Марк, пряча телефон в карман. Помешкав, он загреб еще ложку еды, сигнализируя Джебому приступать к своей порции.

Несколько мирных минут прошло за приятным наслаждением пищей, а потом Марк, конечно же, все разрушил, подняв тему свадьбы. Нет, ну в самом деле, даже люди, которые с нетерпением и трепетом ждут церемонию бракосочетания, уже давно бы устали от такого потока бесконечных расспросов о ней.

— Ну что, как проходит подготовка к свадьбе? — поинтересовался Марк, убирая за собой мусор. — Джинён назначил меня ответственным за мальчишник, ты в курсе?

— В курсе, — пробурчал Джебом и пихнул в рот огромную порцию лапши.

— Есть какие-нибудь идеи? Пожелания?

— Не знаю, может, хватит меня об этом спрашивать? — проворчал Джебом после того, как ему наконец удалось пережевать и проглотить еду. — Удиви меня.

Марк тихо вздохнул. Джебому хорошо был знаком этот тип мученического вздоха, он часто слышал подобный у матери или Джинёна. Такой «разочарован-но-не-удивлен» звук, ну или даже «Джебом-опять-ведет-себя-как-ребенок-так-что-проще-проткнуть-грудь-мечом-чем-попытаться-его-образумить». Джебом ненавидел его, потому что неизменно чувствовал угрызения совести после.

— Сделает ли тебя эта свадьба счастливым, Джебом? — вдруг обронил Марк, словно этот вопрос мучил его уже давно и вот наконец подвернулась возможность задать его. — Будешь ли ты счастлив в браке с Наён?

— Конечно, — пожал плечами Джебом.

Марк не повелся. Он вызывающе вскинул бровь:

— В самом деле?

Поэтому Джебом прибег к другой лжи.

— Этот брак не сделает меня _не_ счастным.

— Ладно, — Марк недовольно поджал губы, все еще отказываясь принимать его слова на веру. — Осчастливит ли эта свадьба вообще хоть кого-нибудь?

— Мою маму…

— Нет, я говорю сейчас о конкретной свадьбе, твоей с Наён, — прервал его Марк, вставая, чтобы выкинуть мусор. После этого он больше не садился, энергия шла волнами от его напряженных узких плеч. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что твоя мать и отчим будут счастливы за тебя вне зависимости от того, кого ты поведешь под венец, главное — чтобы вы любили друг друга. Так кому тогда будет лучше?

Джебома и самого подрывало встать, чтобы оказаться с Марком на одном уровне, но он продолжал сидеть и делать вид, что его это совсем не волнует.

— Ладно, отец мой будет счастлив, и что с того?

— А то. Что он вообще для тебя сделал?

— Я работаю у него, — Джебом жестом обвел офис.

— Именно. Ты работаешь на него, ты оказываешь ему услугу, а не наоборот!

— Это престижная должность в крупной компании с большими возможностями, я бы не… — проскрежетал сквозь зубы Джебом.

— Джебом, зачем ты вообще со мной споришь? — прервал его Марк. По мере того, как он заводился, его жестикуляция становилась все более и более бурной. — Я знаю, что на самом деле ты не веришь во всю эту чушь, просто тебе хочется возразить, пойти наперекор!

— Хватит песочить меня по уже принятому решению, и, может, тогда я прекращу с тобой спорить, — Джебом не выдержал и подскочил в гневе. Ему приходилось сдерживать громкость, чтобы по компании не расползлись всякие слухи, но ярость явственно звенела в речи.

— Ну что ж, кто-то должен прочистить тебе мозги, а я единственный, кто в курсе, что тут на самом деле происходит! — в голосе Марка прорезалась мольба. — Я знаю, что в последнее время ты такой угрюмый и капризный оттого, что держишь все в себе, так поговори со мной!

— Я просто… — голос Джебома надломился, непрошенные слезы вновь подступили к глазам. Не успел он даже моргнуть, как Марк оказался рядом и закинул руку ему на плечо. Джебом вздохнул, выпуская из себя злость и проваливаясь в пучину отчаяния. — Я не знаю, Марк. Не знаю, что чувствую.

— Давай присядем, ага? — Марк усадил Джебома обратно на стул и придвинул свой ближе. Джебом тут же спрятал лицо в ладонях, но хотя бы тяжесть руки Марка на плече приносила утешение. Тот старался говорить легким, почти будничным тоном: — Думаю, будет не слишком дико предположить, что ты расстроен? Просто… расскажи мне, что тебя беспокоит.

— Сборы, — голос Джебома звучал глухо из-за скрывающих лицо ладоней. — Я сортировал вещи, ну ты понимаешь, чтобы подготовиться к переезду. Это невыносимо. Наши с Джинёном вещи вконец смешались. Книги. Фотографии. Что-то принадлежит нам обоим, и я не знаю кому… я просто не знаю.

— Что-то еще? — ровным тоном поинтересовался Марк.

— Невыносимо… невыносимо, что Джинён не со мной. Что его нет рядом. Я не имею в виду здесь и сейчас, в этом кабинете, просто, — продолжал Джебом, запинаясь, — вот рядом. Со мной. Что не он задает мне подобные вопросы. Я знаю, что это неправильно — ожидать от него такой проницательности, но разве он не должен знать, нутром чувствовать? Мы… он мой самый близкий друг, но так ничего и не понял…

— Не понял что?

— Что мне плохо, — пробормотал Джебом, но это было не полной правдой. Он хотел, чтобы Джинён заглянул куда глубже и распутал клубок противоречивых и мутных эмоций Джебома, добыв драгоценные ответы, такие блестящие и правильные, идеально встраивающиеся в картину мира.

— Джебом. Думаю, все вокруг уже догадались, что тебе плохо, — скептически подметил Марк. — К тому же, именно Джинён и подослал меня к тебе сегодня с миссией обеда. Он никогда не интересовался, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я всегда ссылаюсь на рабочий стресс. На свадебную нервотрепку. Всякое такое.

— Джинён не обладает даром телепатии, Джебом. С чего ему подозревать тебя в отсутствии искренности? Касательно причин твоего расстройства и отношений с Наён.

— Угу, — Джебом кивнул, чтобы показать, что он слушает, однако на самом деле пытался не думать слишком много над смыслом слов.

— Просто… постарайся не отталкивать его, — вдруг очень серьезно заявил Марк. — Неважно, какие чувства там замешаны, вы двое — лучшие друзья. Не забывай об этом.

Тут Джебом наконец поднял голову и встретился с Марком взглядом.

— Я не говорил, что отталкиваю его. Думаешь, я отталкиваю его?

— Точно, — у Марка был такой вид, будто его подловили на чем-то не том. — Нет, я просто… ну как ты и сказал: это твое решение. Даже если ты и сожалеешь о нем, то неправильно считать, что Джинён такой всеведущий, непременно заметит и вытащит тебя из ямы, которую ты сам себе выкопал. Если ты не хочешь жениться — то только в твоей власти отменить свадьбу. Ну еще Наён имеет на это право. Но никак не Джинён. Ты же знаешь, он бы никогда так не поступил.

— Да, но… дело не в том, что я не хочу жениться… — сказал Джебом и затих.

— А в чем? Жениться, но не на Наён?

— Я сам не знаю, чего хочу, — сознался Джебом, и хотя бы это было правдой.

Марк понимающе кивнул.

— Джебом, если ты не знаешь, чего хочешь, то это вовсе не значит, что ты обязан подстраиваться под чужие ожидания. Я знаю, что у вас с отцом сложные взаимоотношения — и это еще мягко сказано. Но ты ничего ему не должен, и ты это знаешь, — для большего эффекта Марк ткнул Джебома в грудь на последних словах.

— Но у меня есть обязательства перед мамой. И отчимом. И Джинёном. Они все были там…

— Джебом, тут я вынужден тебя прервать. Мы уже об этом говорили. Любовь всех троих к тебе безусловна, любой может подтвердить. Они хотят лишь одного: чтобы ты был счастлив, неважно, нужно ли для этого тебе жениться на Наён или нет.

— Не знаю, думаю, Джинён будет только рад, когда я наконец съеду, — тихо пробормотал Джебом. Было невыносимо признаваться в этом вслух. — Последние несколько месяцев я был далеко не лучшим соседом. Я… я переживаю, что мы совсем не будем видеться после… после того, как я съеду.

— Дурачина ты, — заплетающимся языком произнес Марк, и Джебом осознал, что тот напряженно морщился, борясь с подступившими слезами. И тем не менее Марк вкладывал в свои слова пыл уверенности, чтобы Джебом даже не думал от них отмахнуться. — Вы всегда будете друзьями, Джебом. Просто постарайся выжать как можно больше из того времени, что у вас осталось как у соседей по квартире. Вы сохраните дружбу, даже если не будете жить вместе. Мне кажется, никто и ничто не в силах заставить Джинёна вычеркнуть тебя из сердца.

— А ты-то почему ревешь?

— Потому что вы двое те еще занозы в моей заднице, — шмыгнув носом, бросил в ответ Марк. — Из-за вас у меня несварение, а я ведь только что поел.

— Пожалуйста, давай обойдемся без экстремальных планов на мальчишник, у меня совершенно нет на это сил. Дженни уже предупредила меня, чтобы я не смел казать свой нос на девичник Наён, так что остается только предположить, что они задумали что-то действительно сумасбродное.

— Со сроками тоже проблема, — медленно проговорил Марк, — с учетом того, что премьера «Сильфиды» так близка ко дню свадьбы.

— Да, поэтому девичник Наён уже на следующей неделе.

— Я думал о чем-нибудь простеньком. Мы можем собраться у вас с Джинёном дома, немного выпить, расслабиться. Ну где-то за пару дней до премьеры «Сильфиды».

— Но там такой бардак. Я все еще… так и не собрал вещи.

— Ну, мы можем тебе помочь? — предложил Марк. Он взял свое пальто, но задержался у двери.

— Вы все придете просто… чтобы помочь мне собрать вещи? Честно говоря, это звучит как самый скучный мальчишник в мире.

— Тебе подходит просто идеально, — лукаво улыбнулся Марк. — Я разошлю всем даты, и мы что-нибудь сообразим. Мне пора. У меня назначена встреча, и, кажется, твоя секретарша думает, что у нас с тобой роман.

— Что? — крякнул Джебом, выглядывая ее за Марком. На ее прежде возмущенном лице тут же проступила вина, и девушка поспешила спрятаться за монитором. — Мы же ругались.

— Обычная ссора между любовниками. А ты что, никогда не ругался с людьми, которых любишь?

Джебом вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула.

— В последнее время только этим и занимаюсь.

— Ага, — понимающе кивнул Марк с нежностью во взгляде. — Просто помни о том, что я тебе сказал, хорошо?

— Ладно.

Джебом сохранил в памяти их разговор, но вот размышлял ли он потом над ним… что ж, на это он вроде как и не подписывался, верно? День свадьбы подбирался все ближе, жизнь словно кто-то поставил на ускоренный режим. Но Джебом, по крайней мере, пытался обрести подобие внутреннего покоя. Марк был прав, по крайней мере, в одном: все если не знали, то точно догадывались, что Джебому плохо. Беседа с Марком восстановила хрупкое душевное равновесие, подтолкнула к смирению. Вопрос, который мучил Джебома все это время, теперь разбивался о стену здравого смысла. Почему Джинён не высказался против свадьбы? Ну так, а с чего вдруг?

За долгое время дружбы Джинён с Джебомом настолько привыкли полагаться на знание друг друга как облупленных, что отпадала необходимость в общении словами. И тут внезапно система дала сбой.

Джебом и оглянуться не успел, как пришло время вечеринки-девичника Наён. Это событие его бы совершенно не касалось, если бы только Наён не пригласила некоторых из его друзей, включая Джинёна. Того немного шокировало известие, что вечеринка будет проходить в мужском стриптиз-клубе, но в конечном итоге он все же согласился прийти.

Планы на вечер Джебома включали в себя диван и бессмысленный просмотр телевизора в компании Норы. Он как раз устраивался поудобнее, когда услышал, как Джинён прошуршал мимо и принялся рыться в ящике тумбочки, которая стояла в коридоре. С места Джебома открывался вид на узкие темные джинсы и подогнанный по фигуре черный блейзер с подвернутыми до локтей рукавами. Джебом невольно сощурил глаза, разглядывая задницу Джинёна в этих джинсах. Зрелище задевало его за живое.

Хвост сидящей рядом Норы дернулся и глухо ударился о диван. Она, должно быть, разделяла точку зрения хозяина.

— Ты вот в этом собрался идти? — будничным тоном осведомился Джебом со своего козырного места на диване.

Джинён задвинул ящик и, недоуменно сдвинув брови, развернулся к Джебому лицом. В одной руке он держал пару туфель, в другой зажал телефон. Под блейзером обнаружилась белая футболка с глубоким вырезом и каким-то вычурным цветастым принтом, на котором мешались розовые и фиолетовые тона. Джинён даже прибег к использованию аксессуаров, а на джинсах в районе бедер виднелись дырки, из которых пикантно проглядывала кожа, что говорило в пользу того, что когда-то этот предмет одежды принадлежал Джебому.

Джинён выждал какое-то время, позволяя Джебому оценивающе оглядеть его с головы до ног.

— Что, глупо смотрится? Бэмбэм сказал, — тут он с недовольной гримасой сверился с экраном телефона, — придерживаться стиля, эм, «распутной клубной цыпочки», а также строго-настрого запретил свитера и рубашки. А Ёндже добавил, что обязательное условие — это три украшения, как минимум. Цветовой код: черный и фиолетовый.

— Я… — Джебом не мог сдержать улыбки перед таким Джинёном, серьезно озабоченным уместностью своего наряда на девичник. — Уверен, если у них и найдутся какие-то возражения, они без проблем загонят тебя обратно в комнату переодеваться. Хотя, должен тебе сказать, Ёндже вряд ли засчитает твои часы как украшение. У них ремешок кожаный. Возьми мои лучше.

— Я не надену твои бешено дорогие часы в стриптиз-клуб, — возразил Джинён, отстегивая ремешок своих часов. — Они стоят даже больше, чем обручальное кольцо Наён, а у меня уже от одной мысли о той сумме желудок сводит.

Джебом усмехнулся.

— Ты не доверяешь Наён?

— Нет, просто говорю, что если бы мне пришлось надеть что-то подобное… — Джинён оборвал себя на полуслове и принялся сверлить взглядом часы. На лице ни с того ни с сего проступило угрюмое выражение.

— Я бы тебе тоже обручальное кольцо не доверил, — фыркнул Джебом, отворачиваясь к телевизору. — Вспомнить только, куда подевались все те кольца, что я дарил.

— Ой, не начинай, — проворчал Джинён после пауз. — На одном был персонаж из Симпсонов. Может, я нарочно его потерял.

— Эй, прояви хоть каплю уважения…

Его прервал звонок домофона, и Джинён поспешил к двери, чтобы впустить Ёндже с Бэмбэмом. Когда они показались на пороге, гламурные и напомаженные, то задержались в коридоре, чтобы критически оглядеть Джинёна, и только потом поздоровались.

— Ох, Джинён, — уничижительно протянул Ёндже, смерив его взглядом с ног до головы. Он оттянул полу блейзера в сторону, чтобы оценить футболку.

— Нет-нет, — взмахнул руками Бэмбэм, который, судя по всему, остался довольным увиденным. — Это даже лучше, чем я думал. Для Джинёна — так вообще блеск. Макияж бы еще поярче, но, по крайней мере, он не надел свои старушечьи часы!

— Мои… что? — обиженно фыркнул Джинён, распаляясь, но громкий заливистый хохот Джебома прервал его на полуслове.

— Я же тебе говорил, — любовно протянул тот, подходя ближе, чтобы забрать у Джинёна часы. Тот возмущенно надулся.

— Не волнуйся, Джебом, мы уж о нем позаботимся, — сказал Ёндже, закидывая Джинёну руку на плечо. Бэмбэм согласно кивнул. Звучало совсем неубедительно, учитывая, как они хищно зажали его с двух сторон и по-волчьи скалились.

— Думаю, я и сам в состоянии о себе позаботиться, — пробурчал себе под нос Джинён, но остальные только фыркнули в ответ на такое заявление.

— Мы идем в стриптиз-клуб, Джинён, а не в библиотеку, — шутливо заметил Ёндже и потянул его за собой к выходу. — В общем, бывай, Джебом!

— Пока, — тот задержался в проеме и смотрел им вслед, пока не закрылись двери лифта. Со вздохом Джебом вернулся на диван к Норе, рассчитывая на спокойный и мирный вечер.

Где-то в четверть одиннадцатого на телефон пришло сообщение от Ёндже. Вечер проходил как-то слишком тихо, так что Джебому было даже приятно, что кто-то еще помнил о его существовании. Но потом он прочитал текст.

« _Офигеть, один из стриптизеров знает Джинёна_ »

Нахмурившись, Джебом убавил до нуля звук передачи, которую смотрел, и написал: « _…по работе?.._ »

Следующие двадцать минут он тупо пялился в экран, ожидая ответа. В результате он в досаде отбросил телефон на другой конец дивана. Ну и ладно. Его интерес сошел на нет. Мало ли откуда стриптизер мог знать Джинёна. Лицо того (с туловищем в придачу) было расклеено по всему Центру сценического искусства.

И только немногим после полуночи Джебом получил еще одну весточку с девичника. Когда экран телефона загорелся, Джебом спешно схватил аппарат, внезапно одержимый зудящим любопытством, откуда же все-таки стриптизер знал Джинёна. Но сообщение было от Бэмбэма, и следующее тоже, и еще после него. Тот спамил капсом и бессмысленными сочетаниями букв. Единственной внятной фразой посреди это было: « _БОГ ТЫ МОЙ_ », плюс еще пару раз повторялось имя Джебома.

После пришло сообщение от Ёндже, и к нему было прикреплено видео. У Джебома ладони вспотели от непонятного волнения. На стоп-кадре было невнятное розовое пятно. Спустя минуту внутренней борьбы с самим собой, Джебом запустил воспроизведение.

Раздался оглушительный шум. Джебом сощурился, пытаясь понять, что происходит, пока камера тряслась в руках Ёндже. Кажется, они сидели в отдельной вип-комнате, подсвеченной розовым цветом. Наён с широкой улыбкой восседала на стуле, который стоял посреди сцены. Еще какие-то вопли, камеру опять повело, изображение затряслось, ничего было не разобрать. Когда Джебом вновь смог разглядеть сцену, рядом с Наён появился мужчина. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как предположить, что это был стриптизер: об этом свидетельствовали рельефные мышцы ног, видневшиеся через драные джинсы, и то, как мужчина с готовностью сбросил рубашку, обнажая скульптурную спину, что повлекло за собой новую волну воплей… _О нет_.

Когда до мозга Джебома дошел сигнал, кого именно видели его глаза, он в ужасе отшвырнул телефон на другой конец дивана.

— Нет! _Нет_!

Не в силах оторвать взгляд от экрана, словно тот был опасной ядовитой змеей, Джебом смотрел на продолжающее проигрываться видео. Там был Джинён. Зачем он так. К этому моменту Джинён уже оказался практически на коленях Наён, активно двигая бедрами и вращая тазом. Джебом вскричал, чтобы остановить несущиеся вперед паровоза мысли.

— Я убью их! — раздался вопль в пустой квартире. Джебом вцепился в волосы.

Нора недовольно взмахнула хвостом, с осуждением глядя на него со своего места на стуле, но Джебом был слишком занят тем, что подкрадывался к телефону на цыпочках, словно боясь, что тот может наброситься и укусить. Глаза нервно выхватывали детали, пока он тянулся к кнопке паузы: обнаженная спина Джинёна, блеск цепочки на шее, бедра, грозившиеся разорвать джинсы, _ох, эта задница_ , сверх довольное лицо Наён, Дженни, снимающая видео с противоположного конца комнаты…

Так, все, пауза. Джебом торопливо закрыл окошко мессенджера.

А потом снова открыл. Минуты три размышлял, что написать Ёндже в ответ, разрываясь между вариантами: «Сдохни», «Считай, что ты труп» и «Я убью тебя». В итоге остановился на: « _Я убью тебя нахрен_ ».

После он отмыл всю кухню. Протер пыль в гостиной. Туго натянутые нервы звенели под кожей, и в голове даже не осталось места печальным мыслям о раскиданных повсюду коробках с вещами для переезда.

Спустя несколько часов Джинёна доставили домой.

Едва только раздался стук в дверь, как Джебом в мгновение ока переместился к ней и торопливо распахнул. Джинён повис на Ёндже, с другой стороны Бэмбэм помогал ему поддерживать вертикальное положение, а с тыла их прикрывали Лиса и Дженни, у обеих подозрительно задорно блестели глаза. Джебом с облегчением отметил, что Джинён был одет, хоть и футболка, похоже, оказалась вывернута наизнанку.

— Так, вы двое… — начал было Джебом, но тут Ёндже пихнул на него Джинёна, и пришлось спешно ловить того за талию, чтобы не дать повалиться на пол.

— Хён, — с улыбкой промурлыкал Джинён, пристроив голову на его плече и глядя на него снизу-вверх, после чего расслабленно обвил его шею руками. Весь суровый фасад Джебома, конечно, потрескался, не устояв перед этой глупой мордашкой, но все же он отказывался расплываться в улыбке как последний дурак в присутствии гиен-обормотов, которые весело скалились на них из коридора.

— Вы двое плохо на него влияете, — проворчал Джебом через плечо Джинёна, обращаясь непосредственно к Ёндже и Бэмбэму. — Кто мне тут давеча обещал позаботиться о нем?

— О, я думаю, сегодняшний вечер был весьма показательным в плане того, что Джинён в состоянии позаботиться о себе сам, — со смехом заметила Дженни. — Даже слишком. Джебом, думаю, тебе не стоит забывать удовлетворять Наён как следует, потому что сегодня она от души повеселилась.

— Мы не виноваты, что Джинён сдерживал это в себе так долго, — заметил Ёндже, наигранно нахмурившись. — Все было ради твоего же блага, и где наше спасибо?

— Ради моего блага? — изумленно переспросил Джебом, перестав, наконец, таращиться с глупым видом на Дженни.

— Ага. Вашего общего, я бы даже сказал, — выдал Ёндже ровным тоном, словно это было чем-то самим собой разумеющимся, а после самодовольно усмехнулся. — Спокойной ночи!

— Все вы, знайте, ваши дни сочтены! — прокричал Джебом им вслед.

Сладенько улыбнувшись, Лиса мило помахала ему на прощание, и Джебом постарался придать своему тупому лицу более-менее приличное выражение.

— Спокойной ночи, Лиса, — вежливо кивнул он. Руки были слишком заняты, чтобы помахать в ответ.

Тяжело кряхтя, Джебом затащил Джинёна в квартиру. По пути он дважды ударился большим пальцем о что-то твердое, мешавшееся под ногами. Когда они уже миновали кухню, Джинён пришел в себя в достаточной мере, чтобы отлипнуть от Джебома и шатающейся походкой самостоятельно проследовать дальше по коридору. Джебом лишь любовно вздохнул, глядя ему вслед, но тут Джинён свернул не в ту дверь.

— Только не ложись пока, — проворчал Джебом, но, конечно, когда он добрался до своей комнаты, то обнаружил, что Джинён уже успел повалиться в постель лицом вниз. — Тебе надо переодеться.

Словно расслышав его слова и решив продемонстрировать, кто тут главный, Нора запрыгнула на кровать и уселась Джинёну на поясницу.

Тот повернул голову и с улыбкой заметил:

— О нет, кажется, меня придавило. Пора спать.

Фыркнув, Джебом присел рядом и опустил ладонь Джинёну на макушку. Пьяный Джинён мог действовать на нервы, но в такие моменты в нем прорезалась какая-то дурацкая мальчишеская искренность, которую Джебом всегда находил очаровательной. Как если бы они вернулись в детство, но Джебом при этом сохранил за собой способность мыслить здраво и зрело, что позволило ему оценить эту милую сторону друга по достоинству.

Было уже поздно, и Джебому не хотелось нарушать установившийся покой ночи, поэтому он поинтересовался совсем тихо:

— Весело было?

— Да. Но и сейчас тоже весело.

— Весело лежать полностью одетым в моей постели? — фыркнул Джебом.

— Нет, словно… — Джинён запнулся, потеряв нить мысли. — Что, если бы это была моя вечеринка прощания с холостяцкой жизнью? Такое ощущение…

— Что это была твоя вечеринка? — недоуменно переспросил Джебом, нежно убирая прядь волос с уха. — Не думаю, что тебя бы попросили раздеться на своем же мальчишнике.

— Да нет, — Джинён надул губы, словно ему приходилось сейчас втолковывать очевидное. — Когда они сказали, что позаботятся обо мне, а потом вернули домой, к тебе… такое вот.

— Я не понимаю.

— Просто… Наён в порядке? Она нормально добралась до дома?

— Я… сейчас узнаю, — Джебом взял телефон с тумбочки и быстро набрал сообщение.

— Вот видишь. Моя вечеринка, — довольно протянул Джинён. — После вы с вашим партнером ругаетесь в хлам или же по… подтверждаете силу своих чувств. И это… о. Нора мнет мне задницу.

Джебом посмотрел вниз, его затуманенный мозг все еще пытался понять, к чему клонил Джинён. И действительно — Нора самозабвенно и сосредоточенно работала лапками, издавая мурчащие звуки. Было, конечно, с чего. Задница Джинёна выглядела такой мягкой и податливой, особенно в этих невозможно узких джинсах. Правда, вид острых коготков Норы заставил Джебома поморщиться. Надо бы не забыть как-нибудь подстричь.

— Нора, — тихонько шикнул он и, взяв ее на руки, выставил за дверь.

Когда Джебом вернулся, Джинён уже вновь уткнулся носом в подушку.

— Мне не хватает Норы, — пробурчал он сдавленно.

— Дурачок, она же тут недалеко, прямо за дверью, — с улыбкой ответил Джебом, перебирая пальцами пряди волос Джинёна.

— Да я не о том, — сердито пробурчал Джинён, его голос прозвучал плаксиво. Когда он вновь показал лицо, оно уже пошло красными пятнами, в глазах блестели слезы. — Останешься со мной, хён?

Джебом наигранно нахмурился.

— Куда же я денусь, это моя комната.

Экран телефона загорелся, и Джебом потянулся за ним, чтобы прочитать ответ от Наён.

« _хи-хи-хи, да, я дома_ »

Быстро набрав «спокойной ночи», Джебом вновь обратил взгляд на Джинёна. Тот жалобно смотрел на него, крупные слезинки катились по вискам за линию волос.

— Можешь спать здесь, — мягко произнес Джебом. — Только тебе надо переодеться, а я пока пойду почищу зубы.

— Хорошо, — согласился Джинён, и Джебом оставил его. Изводившее его всю ночь напряжение сошло на нет, и все же Джебому казалось, что он не выдержит, если придется помогать Джинёну раздеваться после всего произошедшего.

Джебом скорее ожидал, что застанет Джинёна все в той же позе, когда вернется, ну, может, еще Нора прошмыгнет обратно в комнату. Но друг послушно переоделся, укрылся одеялом и уже сладко посапывал, когда Джебом прилег рядом.

Какое-то время тот разглядывал его, отмечая каждую малейшую деталь. Грудь медленно вздымалась и опускалась, воздух выходил из полуоткрытого рта с тихим свистом, покрасневшая щека расплылась от соприкосновения с подушкой. В любом другом случае такое зрелище никак нельзя было бы считать привлекательным, но, когда дело касалось Джинёна, у Джебома в груди находилось место только для теплого и привычного чувства комфорта. Убаюканный этими ощущениями, Джебом заснул.

Джебом уже успел позавтракать к тому времени, когда еще сонный Джинён показался в гостиной на следующее утро. На нем все еще была одежда, в которой он спал: толстовка Джебома с эмблемой его университета и какие-то старые домашние штаны. Было заметно, что Джинён пытался пригладить волосы, но преуспел в этом только наполовину.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его Джебом с дивана, где как раз допивал кофе.

Нора шмыгнула к Джинёну, чтобы потереться о его ноги, но, к счастью, тот уже достаточно проснулся, чтобы не споткнуться или того хуже — наступить на нее.

— Доброе, — пробурчал в ответ он, падая на диван рядом с Джебомом. Прильнув к его плечу, Джинён пальцем указал на чашку с кофе и с немой просьбой в глазах уставился на Джебома. От него пахло зубной пастой.

Джебом молча протянул ему уже наполовину пустую чашку, и Джинён сделал большой глоток.

— Я ничего странного вчера не говорил? — спросил он наконец, невидящим взглядом уставившись в экран выключенного телевизора.

— Говорил? Нет, ничего странного ты не _говорил_ , — Джебом поманил Нору, и она запрыгнула на диван, устроившись в узком пространстве, где они чуть не соприкасались коленями. — Обычный лепет пьяного Джинёна.

Джинён скорчил гримасу и, наконец, повернулся лицом к Джебому, чтобы припечатать его укорительным взглядом.

— Ну спасибо.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Джинён допил кофе и ушел на кухню, чтобы вернуться потом уже с двумя чашками: для себя и для Джебома. Со вздохом он поставил их на стол и уселся на стул напротив дивана.

— Тебя волнует только то, что ты _говорил_? — уточнил Джебом, стараясь придерживаться ровного тона. — А не то, что ты мог _вытворить_ что-то странное?

Глаза Джинёна смешно округлились, вся сонливость мигом слетела с него. Он несколько секунд молча пялился на Джебома, а потом простонал:

— О боже, ты все знаешь.

— Джинён, меня просто закидали видео с разных ракурсов, — невозмутимо ответил Джебом.

— Ох, хён, мне жаль… — Джинён так сильно сцепил пальцы в замок, что костяшки побелели. — Ты злишься?

— Чт… — Джебом взял паузу, чтобы поразмыслить. — Злюсь ли я? За то безобразие, что ты устроил, ерзая на коленях Наён, и стриптиз прямо перед ней?

— Хён, ну ты же должен знать, у меня нет никаких видов на Наён, — принялся отчаянно протестовать Джинён. — И она тоже не заинтересована во мне в том самом смысле, просто…

— Джинён. Джинён, успокойся, — Джебом потянулся, чтобы ободряюще сжать коленку Джинёна, но после быстро отдернул руку, потому что прикосновение напомнило ему о мышцах, скрывающихся под одеждой, рельеф которых вчера так явственно проступал через ткань джинсов. — Если я и злюсь, то не потому… что ревную и чувствую угрозу. А ты не зол?

— На кого?

— Ну, знаешь… на Бэмбэма с Ёндже. Вот я — очень!

— Это не их вина, мне не стоило столько пить, — стыдливо признался Джинён, откидываясь на спинку стола. — Хотя ты же знаешь, мне много и не надо, чтобы надраться в хлам.

— Ты же не снимал штаны, верно?

— О, нет-нет-нет! У меня с координацией в тот момент уже совсем было плохо, вышло бы отнюдь не сексуально. Знаешь, Дженни… — Джинён с виноватым видом замялся и принялся перебирать пальцами. — Она сказала, что у нее от души отлегло и теперь она спокойна за брак. Дескать… если Наён будет не удовлетворена тобой….

— О, что же, ты с готовностью подхватишь эстафетную палочку? — спросил Джебом, вновь мысленно возвращаясь к фразе, которую бросила вчера Дженни.

— Мне не хватило духу признаться Дженни, что я совершенно не заинтересован в шашнях с Наён, — рассмеявшись, Джинён потянулся за своей чашкой и сделал глоток.

— Да, ты не похож на того, кто готов влезть в чужой брак.

— Нет, — на полном серьезе согласился Джинён, все еще прикрываясь чашкой. — На такое я не пойду даже ради тебя.

— Не думаю, что ты каким-то образом окажешь мне услугу, закрутив роман с моей женой, — фыркнул Джебом.

Джинён выдавил улыбку и с усталым видом удалился на кухню.

— Дженни бы с тобой не согласилась, — выкрикнул он уже оттуда игривым тоном, но без всякого задора.

Не стоило вдаваться глубоко в эту тему, но Джебом, оставшись наедине с Норой на диване, почему-то вцепился в нее. Он прекрасно знал, что всегда проявлял себя собственником в романтических отношениях, да и дружественных тоже. И все же мысль о романе Джинёна с Наён… не вызывала злости. Даже наоборот, отдавалась какой-то смутной положительной реакцией где-то глубоко внутри. Что-то похожее он испытывал, когда его накрыло благодарностью за то, как Джинён легко нашел общий язык с Наён. Возможно, непонятное чувство было лишь отголоском того.

Но дело было не только в этом, не так ли? У Джебома загорелись щеки от мыслей о Джинёне с Наён, его охватило то самое завораживающее оцепенение, что и в тот момент, когда он увидел, как Джинён двигал бедрами, сидя на коленях Наён. Их обнаженные тела вместе, Джинён, который берет инициативу на себя. Активный, властный, но при этом, как ему свойственно, мягкий и нежный. Джебом поймал себя на мысли, что представлял в этот момент совсем не Наён.

С ним уже случалось подобное. Школьником он при просмотре порно порой случайно засматривался на мужчин, а не их партнерш. Теперь стыд был не таким жгучим, но Джебом все равно чувствовал, будто его окатило ледяной водой, волны мурашек пошли по позвоночнику. Подумать только, в каком ключе он фантазировал о Джинёне! Поэтому он прибег к старому доброму методу, выработанному еще в старшей школе: если что-то вызывало дискомфорт, неудобные мысли, в которых совсем не хотелось разбираться, Джебом заталкивал такое куда подальше, чтобы постараться забыть и никогда не вспоминать. Еще одна часть его жизни, надежно упакованная в коробку.

Джебом пил свой кофе и старался не думать больше о всяком.


	5. Начало апреля / Believe

В апреле наконец повеяло весной. Начало года выдалось необычайно холодным, и, по правде сказать, четвертый месяц не сильно выбивался из общей картины. Да, все вокруг начало цвести, и вид ярко-желтого куста форзиции по пути на работу неизменно поднимал Джебому настроение, но день изо дня шли дожди. Мокро, сыро, промозгло.

В честь начала сезона цветения старушка, живущая по соседству, подарила им с Джинёном несколько растений в горшках для украшения балкона — как напоминание, что тепло уже не за горами. Джебому не хватило духу признаться ей, что он уже скоро съезжает, и, судя по всему, Джинён тоже держал рот на замке.

По плану Джебом должен покинуть квартиру в мае, после свадьбы. Временно он поселится у Наён, и там они вместе подыщут себе подходящее жилье. Джинён все предлагал перевезти уже некоторые коробки, чтобы процесс был не таким резким, более плавным. Создавалось впечатление, что в его голове поселилась мысль, будто Джебому не терпится уже поскорее бросить его и зажить счастливо с Наён.

Тот уже практически расчистил спальню. Коробки убраны с прохода, чтобы не мешаться — с глаз долой, но не из сердца. И с этой комнатой еще было меньше всего затруднений по сравнению с остальными.

В гостиной и на кухне было слишком много вещей, принадлежавших им обоим. Набор тарелок и кружек — подарок от мамы Джебома. Конечно же, у Наён были свои тарелки, кружки и вообще полностью оборудованная для жизни кухня, но сложно было мыслить рационально в такой ситуации. Джебому не нужна была посуда Наён. Он хотел свою собственную, но она принадлежала и Джинёну тоже.

Раньше у них было по несколько экземпляров одной и той же книги, но, съехавшись, они раздали повторяющиеся копии, чтобы сэкономить место. Было мучительно разбираться теперь, какая книга изначально принадлежала Джебому, а какая — Джинёну. Чтобы разделить все поровну потребовалось бы разломить корешок каждой и раскидать по страницам — от самой идеи за версту веяло кощунством.

Но, как Марк и обещал, Джебому не пришлось разбираться с этим в одиночку. Или, еще хуже, на пару с Джинёном. За пару дней до премьеры «Сильфиды», когда у Джинёна выдался выходной, вся братия нагрянула к ним в квартиру на так называемый «мальчишник».

— Это самая дурацкая идея для вечеринки, которую только можно было придумать, — во всеуслышание заявил Бэмбэм, стоило ему только снять обувь и убедиться, что Марк еще не явился.

— Скажи это Марку в лицо, раз такой смелый, — крикнул Джинён с кухни, где разливал напитки для Джексона и Хёну.

И да, под «напитками» подразумевался всего-навсего чай. Джебом настоял на правиле: «не больше одной банки пива на человека», чтобы упредить возможность разворотить квартиру вверх дном. А Джинёну так вообще полагалось только безалкогольное пиво во избежание повторения всяких инцидентов с раздеваниями. Он и не стал возражать, когда Джебом это предложил.

Кроме Бэмбэма, никто из гостей больше ни на что не жаловался. Последним явился Марк, который успел перекинуться несколькими фразами с Джебомом наедине в прихожей.

— Вот ты и здесь, да? — снимая обувь, выдохнул Марк совсем тихо, словно не хотел, чтобы кто-то еще услышал.

— Эм. Я живу тут?

— Нет, дурачок, я имел в виду, что ты зашел так далеко, что вот уже на этапе мальчишника, — с улыбкой ответил Марк, все так же не повышая голоса. — Просто помни, что, если в какой-то момент станет слишком туго, всегда можно отступить ненадолго. Уверен, никто из нас не хочет… доставлять тебе неприятности. По крайней мере, не больше, чем обычно.

— Марк, расслабься, со мной все будет в порядке, — небрежно буркнул Джебом, не желая признавать, что в словах Марка крылась правда. Ему в самом деле было тяжело. Он очень хотел бы вернуться в те дни, когда не чувствовал себя одной сплошной открытой раной, когда каждое небрежно оброненное слово не царапало нежную кожицу, задевая больные места. Джебома порядком утомила эта повышенная чувствительность, и он хотел бы уже поскорее разделаться со свадьбой, чтобы все наконец осталось позади.

Примерно час или около того дела шли прекрасно. За последние несколько месяцев Джексон успел отлично вписаться в компанию их с Джинёном друзей, во всю эту свадебную суету в целом. Действие в основном сосредоточилось в гостиной: кто-то помогал разбирать полки, а кто-то оказывал моральную поддержку с дивана.

В какой-то момент у Джебома чуть сердце не остановилось — когда нашли его старые школьные дневники, задвинутые куда-то далеко на одной из полок шкафа. Но ситуация быстро разрешилась, когда Джинён уселся на стопку тетрадей, не оставляя даже шанса никому глянуть хоть одним глазком, что же там такого было написано. Если не считать того, что Джебом, пользуясь тактикой избегания, просто складывал книги в стопку «перебрать позже», то все было просто отлично.

Пока они с Ёнгуком и Дэхёном не заглянули в гостевую комнату в поисках пустых коробок. Последний наткнулся на картину, которую Джебом купил еще в декабре. Тот даже не сразу заметил, что Дэхён замер в изумлении.

Когда Джебом с Ёнгуком оглянулись, то увидели застывшее на его лице странное выражение.

— Это… — Дэхён моргнул, что-то будто мешало ему нормально подбирать слова. — Это ты купил ее?

— Да? — неуверенно ответил Джебом, обеспокоенный угрюмостью, вмиг охватившей друга. — Какие-то проблемы?

— Нет, — бросил в ответ Дэхён тоном, утверждающим обратное. Он резко положил картину на место и передернул плечами. — Конечно же нет, с чего бы взяться проблемам. Мне нужно в туалет.

Ёнгук и Джебом оторопело смотрели вслед его удаляющейся спине, после чего недоуменно переглянулись.

— Я пойду, — тихо предложил Джебом, останавливая уже двинувшегося было в том же направлении Ёнгука. Ему хотелось утешить друга, а также разобраться, в чем была причина такой реакции. Он где-то переступил черту? Глубоко внутри Джебом даже радовался наметившемуся разнообразию в конфликтах. Вся эта тема со свадьбой изрядно набила оскомину.

Когда Джебом добрался до уборной, Дэхён уже сидел там, прислонившись спиной к ванне. Глаза закрыты, руки скрещены на груди.

— А что, если бы мне действительно надо было воспользоваться туалетом? — проворчал Дэхён, приоткрывая один глаз.

Джебом, чувствуя себя несколько скованно и неловко, присел рядом.

— Навевает воспоминания, да? Времен старшей школы, когда мы вот так же прятались по туалетам.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — фыркнул Дэхён. — Вечеринки, которые мы тогда посещали, проводились в местах куда более злачных. Там тебя легко могли обобрать и глазом не моргнуть.

— Что не так? — не стал юлить вокруг да около Джебом. — Хочешь, чтобы я вернул картину?

— Нет! Господь, все не так. Просто… — Дэхён испустил вздох и откинул голову назад. — Эта картина ушла за самую высокую цену той ночью. Предложения других просто рядом не стояли с суммой, которую ты обозначил. Прости. Я благодарен, но…

— Но ты бы хотел, чтобы ее купил не я, а кто-то другой.

— Ага, — Дэхён выдержал паузу. — Я просто… не могу не завидовать тебе порой. Все думаю, что если бы взялся за ум еще в старшей школе, то мог бы сейчас оказаться с тобой на одном уровне. Престижная работа, свадьба… доходы, которые позволяют вот так запросто отвалить огромную сумму денег на дерьмовые картины.

— Эй! Обзывай себя сколько хочешь, но не трожь мои вкусы, они вовсе не дерьмовые, — Джебом вздохнул и хорошенько поразмыслил над следующими словами. — И я… не стал бы на твоем месте так сильно убиваться по моей жизни. По крайней мере, ты сам достиг всего. Ты упорно трудился ради этого. Своей работой я обязан отцу. А что касается свадьбы… эх, тоже не могу причислить ее к своим достижениям. Возможно, прозвучит несколько снисходительно, но я также порой завидую тебе. У тебя состоялась своя собственная выставка, Дэхён! Несмотря на все трудности, с которыми тебе пришлось столкнуться в жизни, ты продолжаешь творить.

— Если ты не боишься трудностей ради любви к искусству, то почему не уволишься с нынешней работы? — парировал Дэхён, лукаво улыбаясь.

Потому что все не так просто — хотелось бы ответить Джебому. Потому что он попался в ловушку искусно сплетенной паутины ожиданий и метаться куда-то было уже слишком поздно.

— Это было бы как-то немного эгоистично по отношению к Наён, тебе так не кажется?

— Разве смысл брака не в том, чтобы быть рядом в радости и горестях, в богатстве и бедности? Думаешь, Наён не поддержит тебя? — Дэхён пожал плечами. — Джинён бы точно поддержал.

— Джинён? Что?.. Я же не на нем женюсь?

— И я не понимаю почему, — пробормотал Дэхён себе под нос так тихо, будто эти слова вовсе не предназначались для ушей Джебома.

— Что это значит? — взвился тот, едва сдерживая бурлящие внутри нотки агрессии. Он сам не понимал, какая муха его укусила. Дэхён просто дурачился, это нормально в их компании. Но Джебом со своей повышенной чувствительностью в последнее время многое воспринимал в штыки.

— Я просто хотел сказать, — ровным, бесстрастным тоном начал объясняться Дэхён, тщательно подбирая слова, — что большую часть своей жизни ты провел рядом с Джинёном. В твоем послужном списке не числится каких-то длительных романтических отношений, которые можно было бы использовать в качестве примера, так что Джинён ближе всех к той связи, что предполагается у вас с Наён.

— Нормальный у меня послужной список, — угрюмо пробормотал Джебом, не особо вдаваясь в суть сказанного Дэхёном.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, Джебом, — медленно произнес тот, — но мне кажется, что ты поступаешь глупо. Это _твоя_ жизнь. Выражаясь бессмертными словами Бон Джови: сейчас или никогда. Тебе же не девяносто лет! А ты заранее себя похоронил, с чего-то решил, что поздно уже что-то менять. Но ведь это не так. Хочешь творить — твори. Не хочешь жениться — не женись. Хочешь уйти с работы — вперед!

— Кто сказал, что я не хочу жениться? — вскинулся Джебом.

Повернувшись, Дэхён пригвоздил его к месту колким взглядом.

— Тут вот какое дело: ты можешь считать себя загадочной и холодной каменной крепостью с надежно запертыми на замок эмоциями внутри, однако это не так. Возможно, раньше тебе еще это удавалось, но ты значительно размяк с тех пор. Теперь тебя видно насквозь.

Джебом раздраженно пробубнил себе что-то под нос и, как нашкодивший ребенок, пристыженно отвернулся.

— Но, знаешь, не позволяй никому, мне в том числе, командовать твоей жизнью, — с улыбкой Дэхён похлопал Джебома по спине и поднялся на ноги. Он протянул руку другу, и взгляд его вдруг стал таким серьезным-серьезным. — Прости за тот срыв. И спасибо. Я о картине. Рад, что она тебе приглянулась.

Кивнув, Джебом, наконец, смог потушить разъедающую изнутри агрессию.

— Мне она правда нравится. И она стоит каждой уплаченной копейки, так что больше даже не желаю слышать ничего об этом, — проворчал он, пихая Дэхёна за дверь в коридор.

Тот, бросив на него последний раздраженный взгляд, удалился искать Ёнгука, а Джебом направился на кухню. К счастью, там никого не было, кроме Джексона, который, прислонившись к столешнице, потягивал пиво из своей первой и последней банки на сегодня. Джебом быстро окинул взглядом оставшиеся банки: похоже, пока все старались придерживаться установленных правил.

— Привет, — дружелюбно улыбаясь, протянул Джексон и приглашающе постучал пальцем по банке с пивом. — Еще не пил?

— Нет и слава богу, — простонал Джебом, открывая одну. — Сейчас мне это жизненно необходимо.

Они потягивали пиво в уютном молчании, нарушаемом только взрывами смеха и отголосками оживленных бесед в гостиной.

— А вы с Джинёном когда-нибудь встречались? — вдруг спросил Джексон, задумчиво поглядывая на Джебома поверх своей банки с пивом.

Тот недоуменно моргнул.

— Встречались ли мы?

— Ну да, друг с другом.

— Что? Нет! Я даже… — Джебом сглотнул, неожиданно растеряв все слова. — Это он тебе что-то такое сказал?

Джексон насмешливо фыркнул и вновь приложился к банке.

— Конечно нет. Джинён никогда не рассказывает мне ничего по своей воле.

— Тогда… откуда такие мысли? — Джебом поставил банку на столешницу и уперся руками в гладкую поверхность, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сжать кулаки. По какой-то непонятной причине сердце колотилось в груди, будто подгоняемое адреналином и натянутыми нервами, и казалось, вот-вот вылетит наружу. В позе Джексона читалась расслабленность, тон голоса был ровным и будничным, но Джебом все равно чувствовал себя загнанным в угол кроликом.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Джексон. — От вас двоих исходит такое ощущение. Я не знаю, правда.

— Мы просто друзья, — сказал Джебом, стараясь поддерживать нейтральный тон беседы. Однако в голосе все равно чувствовалось напряжение, излишняя экспрессия. Джебом сделал глубокий вздох. — Мы… действительно близки. Знаем друг друга уже очень долгое время.

— Близки, ага, точно, — повторил Джексон, чуть сощурившись, но после его взгляд очистился. — Прости, не хотел ставить тебя в неловкое положение. Тебе не по себе? От мыслей об отношениях с Джинёном?

— Не знаю, никогда раньше не вдавался особо в раздумья, — быстро ответил Джебом, фиксируя взгляд на собственных руках, сжимающих полупустую банку с пивом.

Джексон замолчал, давая Джебому время поразмыслить. И, конечно же, тот теперь не мог думать о чем-то другом. Отношения с Джинёном. Эта мысль не вызывала никакого отторжения. Совсем.

За нервным трепыханием сердца в груди скрывались… тепло и комфорт. Джебом попытался отбросить все лишнее в сторону и представить, что будет, если он просто останется с Джинёном в этой квартире, которую они так долго и кропотливо выбирали среди множества вариантов. Если они будут и дальше жить вместе. И снова никакого отторжения.

И даже тот факт, что другие знали бы про них, вызывал только чувство гордости. Джексон, с которым они познакомились совсем недавно, на взгляд определил, что они подходят друг другу. И это действительно так. Они настолько переплелись, что разрыв совместной жизни на две половинки давался очень тяжело.

Фантазия разбилась на мыслях о родителях. Джебом не знал, как бы отреагировали отчим и мама, хотя та всегда хотела внуков. Но отец. Он никогда не примет такого. Только не связь с мужчиной. И тем более — с Джинёном.

Фантазия разлетелась на осколки еще раз при мыслях о Наён. Отличная идея, но уже слишком поздно. Нет, идея была настолько прекрасной, что Джебома ломало при мысли о ее нереализованном потенциале. Однако теперь это не более чем еще одно сожаление в стопку к другим таким же.

— Все в порядке, Джексон, ничего страшного, — наконец ответил Джебом тихим, уставшим голосом. — Я просто удивился.

— А я поражаюсь, как никому раньше подобная мысль даже в голову не приходила. Вы оба такие… — Джексон задумчиво затих, после чего пристыженно поглядел на Джебома, словно слишком уж увлекся. — Прости. Вы оба… как ты и сказал — близки, понимаешь, да?

— Так и есть. Мы с Джинёном через многое прошли, — медленно ответил Джебом. Имя Джинёна теперь чувствовалось иначе на языке, необыкновенно и сладко. _Мы с Джинёном._

— Ага, — с улыбкой сказал Джексон. — Вы словно идеально дополняете друг друга. Это так здорово. Надеюсь, я сейчас не сказал ничего странного.

— Я… — Джебом замолк, позволяя словам Джексона отложиться в голове. Он почувствовал вдруг, что переполнен до краев эмоциями, которым не было названия.

Когда Джинён познакомил его с Джексоном, тот никак не походил на проницательного человека, но все, что он говорил сегодня, попадало прямо в цель. Он словно выуживал на свет все секреты Джебома касательно его отношений с Джинёном и тщательно изучал под микроскопом. Почему-то Джебома это совсем не смущало. Наоборот, он купался в чувстве признания, стараясь задвинуть подальше коробку со скорбью.

Они с Джинёном были действительно близки. Надвигающаяся свадьба странно воздействовала на них обоих, и внезапно случившееся прозрение сейчас тяжелым камнем легло в стопку сожалений. И все же… они близки. Джебом решил, что не позволит ничему, а уж тем более женитьбе, изменить это. Неважно, что у них там могло бы быть, Джинён — его лучший друг, и со своей стороны Джебом сделает все, чтобы горечь по неслучившемуся не развела их по разные стороны.

В конце концов ему удалось выдать легкую улыбку, очень похожую на ту, что украшала лицо Джексона.

— Без обид, но похоже, что странности — это твоя стихия.

— Ух, дерзко! — громко воскликнул Джексон, привлекая внимание Марка и Бэмбэма, которые высунули головы в дверь, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит на кухне. На этой ноте их с Джексоном разговор окончился, но он оставил после себя значительный след. В голове Джебома одна за другой сменялись картинки, безобидные легкие фантазии, далекие и призрачные. И все равно от них чуточку теплело на душе.

Не так уж много вещей получилось упаковать, но Джебом все же был благодарен всем своим друзьям, несмотря на некоторые напряженные моменты. Возможно, со временем начинаешь легче относиться ко всему. Должно быть, это и есть взросление. Он постепенно привыкнет и к идее женитьбы, и к роли мужа Наён, только дайте ему немного больше времени.

После ужина, представляющего собой заказанную заранее вредную и жирную пищу, а также тщательно подобранные порции сбалансированного питания для Джинёна и Джексона, люди стали откланиваться. Закрыв дверь за последними гостями (излишне жизнерадостными Марком и Бэмбэмом), Джебом вдруг почувствовал навалившуюся усталость от переизбытка общения.

— Впускать их сюда всех разом было большой ошибкой, — проворчал он, со вздохом падая на диван. — Слава богу, жесткие ограничения по алкоголю сработали.

Не получив ответа от Джинёна, Джебом поднял голову и обнаружил того сидящим у книжной полки и внимательно разглядывающим стопку каких-то фотографий. Найденные ранее дневники Джебома лежали у него на коленях, и живот Джебома скрутило от приступа волнения. Он доверял Джинёну и знал, что тот не стал бы лезть в тетради без позволения. Но те страницы хранили столько всякой дряни, и от самой мысли о близком соседстве Джинёна с гадкими подростковыми словоизлияниями становилось дурно.

— Что у тебя там? — поинтересовался Джебом. Пара коробок с фотографиями попала в стопку «перебрать позже», и, похоже, Джинён добрался до одной из них.

— Фотографии с церемонии окончания школы и выпускного, — Джинён даже не поднял голову. Он с мрачным лицом разглядывал снимки, держа их перед собой веером. — Я… думаю, твоя мама навела порядок в них, когда мы только сюда переехали. Тут еще твои фотографии с твоего… протестного выпускного вечера и протестной церемонии окончания школы, или что это было.

— Хм, ага, — смущенно хмыкнул Джебом. Он опустил голову и продолжал смотреть на Джинёна, лежа на боку. Восемнадцатилетний Джебом был тем еще бунтарем.

— А ты… — начал было Джинён, но затих.

— Да?

— Ты жалеешь, что не бросил тогда школу? Вместе с Ёндже?

Джебом, приняв сидячее положение, озадаченно уставился на Джинёна. Тот совсем не смотрел на него, наоборот, склонил голову ниже, избегая зрительного контакта, и словно жалел, что вообще поднял эту тему и готов был отбросить ее в сторону, как что-то незначительное, в любой момент.

— В смысле? — медленно выговорил вопрос Джебом.

— Ну, я… — голос Джинёна дрожал, пальцы крепко вцепились в фотографии, отчего те погнулись по краям. — Просто Ёндже всегда утверждал, что ты остался исключительно по моей вине.

Несколько скованно поднявшись, Джебом подошел к Джинёну и присел на пол рядом с ним. Обхватив руки Джинёна своими, он немного сдвинул их, наклонил к себе ближе, чтобы можно было рассмотреть фотографии.

Разница между снимками сразу же бросалась в глаза. Джинён был запечатлен в ярко освещенном спортзале: он сидел на складном стуле в черной мантии выпускника, весь такой аккуратный, собранный, и, глядя в объектив, улыбался слегка неловко, чуть изогнув уголки рта. Из-за квадратной шапочки его уши, казалось, торчали еще больше, а в руках он держал аттестат об окончании школы. Еще один аттестат лежал у Джинёна на коленях, для надежности крепко придерживаемый на месте другой рукой. Аттестат Джебома. А рядом снимок того, сделанный тем же вечером на какой-то непонятной вечеринке: размытый, единственный источник света — лампа на чьем-то крыльце. Джебом на фотографии заливался смехом, наверняка очень громким, ведь рот открыт во всю ширь, а глаза превратились в щелочки. Рука покоилась на плече Ёндже, от которого так же разило весельем.

Джебом не хотел смотреть фотографии с выпускного вечера. Даже спустя столько лет он до сих пор отчетливо помнил выражение крайнего огорчения на лице Джинёна, когда Джебом сказал ему, что не пойдет. Друг уже купил входной билет и явно намеревался провести вечер с Джебомом, отметить вместе такой знаменательный рубеж в их школьный жизни, запечатлеть в воспоминаниях. Даже нарядился в элегантный костюм и нацепил галстук-бабочку. Тот факт, что Джинён никогда не припоминал этого Джебому, пусть и в шутку, однозначно свидетельствовал о том, как сильно тогда ранил его этот отказ.

— Он просто снова упомянул это сегодня. Сказал, что… если бы ты тогда тоже бросил школу, то вы бы с ним управляли тату-салоном вместе. Да, он и раньше отпускал подобные комментарии, но я просто подумал… о всем том стрессе, что ты испытываешь на работе в последнее время, — тихо пробормотал Джинён.

Джебом фыркнул и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что Джинён насупленно сдвинул брови. Забрав у него фотографии, Джебом обхватил ладонью его запястье и принялся круговыми движениями поглаживать большим пальцем выступающую косточку. По щекам Джинёна потекли молчаливые слезы.

— Джинён… ты и правда думал все это время, что я сожалел о своем выборе?

— Не знаю, — заплетающимся языком ответил тот. Его лицо пошло красными пятнами, дыхание сбилось, словно каждый новый вдох давался с трудом. — Ну то есть… если бы ты бросил школу, сейчас у тебя была бы любимая работа. Вся твоя жизнь могла бы сложиться по-другому. Но в то время это казалось правильным. Я думал, что для тебя же будет лучше, если ты закончишь школу. И, возможно… я не хотел оставаться там один, без тебя. Тогда я даже и не представлял, насколько это все было эгоистично с моей стороны…

— Джинён, — поторопился вмешаться Джебом, пока его окончательно не унесло. — Пошли, нам надо готовиться ко сну.

Он потянул Джинёна за собой вверх, поднимая на ноги. Дневники и фотографии повалились в неряшливую кучу на пол.

Джинён беспрекословно подчинился, следуя за Джебомом в ванную комнату и безостановочно шмыгая носом.

— Высморкайся, — Джебом протянул ему платок, а в другую руку сунул щетку. — И зубы почисти.

Со вздохом Джебом присел на бортик ванны, наблюдая за тем, как Джинён послушно принялся выполнять указания, пока вдруг посреди чистки зубов опять не потекли слезы.

— Джинён… — Джебом протянул руку и коснулся его бедра. — Я… слушай, не обращай внимания на Ёндже и всю ту чушь, которую он несет. Ты же знаешь, у него есть свои скрытые мотивы. Конечно же, он считает, что было бы лучше, если бы я бросил школу вместе с ним. В конце концов, это было мое решение, и никто из вас к нему не причастен.

— Так ты и правда сожалеешь? — спросил Джинён. Во рту у него все еще была щетка, голос дрожал и срывался.

— Серьезно? Я никогда не задумывался об этом, пока ты не поднял вопрос, — Джебом сжал место, где лежала его рука, надеясь передать этим жестом комфорт и утешение. По крайней мере, на него это всегда действовало так. — И все же считаю, что нет. Скучаю ли я по творчеству? Да. Но мне все равно порой выпадает шанс им заняться… И я не могу назвать себя несчастным. Даже, наверное, слишком оптимистично было бы предполагать, что я бы работал с Ёндже в его салоне сейчас, если бы бросил тогда школу.

— Он сказал, что сделал бы тебя соучредителем, — пробормотал Джинён.

— Неважно, — рассмеялся Джебом. Теперь, когда слезы Джинёна прекратились, стало легче. — Боже, Джинён, ты же помнишь, каким дурным подростком я был. Постоянно вляпывался в какое-нибудь дерьмо, чуть ли не истекал злобой и раздражением. Если бы я тогда бросил школу… я бы потерял двух самых ценных людей, которые всегда были якорем в моей жизни.

Джинён кинул на него недоуменный взгляд, пена из зубной пасты потекла по подбородку.

— Выплюнь уже, а то наглотаешься еще, — проворчал Джебом, указывая на раковину.

Только когда Джинён сполоснул рот и сел рядышком на бортик ванны, Джебом продолжил:

— На самом деле я… кажется, я действительно ненавидел тебя за это поначалу. За то, что ты уговорил меня остаться. Но на самом деле вся злость была направлена не на тебя. Однако тогда мне не хватало эмоциональной зрелости, чтобы это понять. Я думаю, дело было… во власти, которую ты имел надо мной. Так легко было винить во всем тебя, будто это ты вынудил меня остаться, но на самом деле ты ни к чему меня не принуждал. Я тоже не хотел расставаться с тобой.

Джинён молча сверлил взглядом лежащие на коленях сцепленные замком руки.

— Если бы я тогда бросил школу, то мне было бы слишком стыдно казаться потом тебе на глаза… Я бы, наверное, разорвал все контакты с тобой, с матерью, — в этот момент у Джебома слегка дрогнул голос. — Это было бы моим худшим решением в жизни. Особенно в тот период.

Джинён поглядывал на него как-то смущенно, а потом уткнулся носом ему в шею, удобно пристроив голову на плече.

— В самом деле, хён?

— Ну конечно, — Джебом часто-часто заморгал, чтобы отогнать подступившие слезы. Он чуть сдвинулся, чтобы положить подбородок Джинёну на макушку, и обхватил рукой его за пояс, чтобы было удобнее. — Я о многом сожалею… но уж точно не о том, что выбрал остаться с тобой. Мне жаль, что эта история тяжелым камнем лежала у тебя на душе все это время, а я даже и не подозревал. Мне кажется, Ёндже тоже не догадывается, как близко к сердцу ты воспринимаешь его комментарии по этому поводу, даже несмотря на то, что прошло уже столько лет.

— У меня живот болит, — пробормотал Джинён спустя какое-то время, еще ближе прижимаясь к Джебому.

— Эй, это моя реплика.

— Что, тебя твой тоже беспокоит? — Джинён отстранился и припечатал Джебома взглядом, в котором читалась искренняя забота. — Мне освободить помещение?

— Ой, замолчи, — с улыбкой проворчал Джебом и похлопал Джинёна по заднице. — Лучше давай, вставай. Пора спать.

— Спасибо, хён, — тот не торопился подниматься, вместо этого он развернулся к Джебому, глядя на него своими большими, полными чистых эмоций глазами. Его ресницы были мокрыми от слез, краснота не полностью сошла с лица, но он был так близко, что Джебом не мог не думать о том, какой же Джинён в самом деле красивый. — Я… спасибо, что рассказал мне о своих чувствах. О том, как ты все воспринимал в то время. Я всегда так волновался… я рад.

Затем он притянул Джебома в объятия, и тот автоматически вновь сцепил руки на его талии, хоть вышло и немного неловко, потому что они все еще оба сидели на бортике ванны.

— Спокойной ночи, хён, — с этими словами Джинён отпустил его и вышел.

Покончив с насущными делами, Джебом вернулся к себе в комнату и обнаружил там уже спящего Джинёна. Стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, Джебом переоделся. Он то и дело поглядывал в сторону Джинёна, беспокоясь, что тот может в любой момент проснуться. Будто Джинён уже не видел его тело тысячу раз до этого.

Затем, прямо как в ту ночь после девичника Наён, Джебом забрался в постель и прилег рядом с Джинёном. В последнее время тот все чаще засыпал в его кровати, но Джебом был даже рад знакомому присутствию. Как и той ночью, он лежал на боку и разглядывал Джинёна: как ресницы касались чуть припухлых щек, как кожа собралась складками под подбородком, когда тот приоткрыл рот, чтобы всхрапнуть.

Джебому хотелось прижать Джинёна к себе и никогда не отпускать — как ребенку, который никак не желал расставаться с любимой игрушкой и отказывался идти делать уроки. Он думал обо всем, что открылось ему сегодня, мысли беспокойными пчелами все еще роились в голове. Джебом воображал себе жизнь, в которой он мог прижаться ближе к Джинёну и оставить поцелуй на его мягкой щеке. Губы аж засвербели в предвкушении. Но это шаг, на который он никогда не решится. Линия, которую никак нельзя пересекать, иначе он поддастся жадности и непременно возжелает большего.

Однако назойливая мысль продолжала сиять, подобно жемчужине, раздувая искры, которые давно бы уже превратились в пожар, если бы только Джебом уделял больше внимания своим чувствам. Вот бы этот момент длился вечность, весь мир бы за окном замер, оставляя их с Джинёном наедине, и только Нора пела бы им свои полуночные баллады с кухни.

«Я буду скучать по тебе» — хотел бы прошептать Джебом. Невысказанные слова царапали горло, щекотали язык возможностью _чего-то_. Грудь сдавило, слезы жгли глаза. Джебом был рад, что Джинён спал крепко.

«Позволь мне остаться» — хотелось умолять Джебому. Он не знал, кто мог обладать достаточной силой, чтобы ответить на его просьбу. К кому он мог обратиться? К Наён? К Джинёну? К отцу? Или самому себе? Джебом откинулся на спину и уперся взглядом в потолок, пытаясь сдержать слезы и посылая сигнал ввысь, в необъятные просторы Вселенной, к тому, в чьей власти позволить ему остаться здесь навсегда. _Пожалуйста._

Однако ничего так и не произошло. Джебом провалился в беспокойный сон, волосы на его висках были влажными от слез. На следующее утро он наводил порядок в разбросанных по всей гостиной полусобранных коробках и думал только о том, как бы ощущался поцелуй в колючую от утренней щетины щеку Джинёна.

Cпустя несколько дней состоялась премьера «Сильфиды».

Джебом ходил на все представления. Он не рассказывал об этом никому, даже Джинёну. Обычно он старался почтить своим присутствием постановки, в которых принимал участие Джинён, как минимум дважды, но до этого он никогда с таким маниакальным упорством не брал билеты на каждое из утренних и вечерних представлений. Это была его кара, истязание, возмездие. Он чувствовал необходимость запечатлеть все до единого мгновения, чтобы очиститься от грехов, невзирая на плескающийся внутри океан боли.

Каждое выступление поцелуй, который Сильфида дарил Джеймсу, который Джинён дарил Джексону, ножом впивался в сердце Джебома. Эмоции на лице Джинёна казались такими искренними и чистыми, что чувства собирались комом в горле.

Каждое представление лицо Джинёна, умирающего с невыносимой мукой на лице, отпечатывалось где-то на подкорке сознания Джебома. Пойманный в ловушку лоскутом проклятой белой ткани, Джинён тянется куда-то далеко ввысь, грудь тяжело вздымается, в глазах дикий страх. Стоя за ним, Джексон крепче сжимает концы шарфа, тянет на себя с игривой ухмылкой. Персонаж Джинёна уже знает, что его часы сочтены, он угодил в смертельную западню, но его любовник еще даже не догадывается, что именно он сейчас убивает его.

Каждое представление Джебом поражался красоте Джинёна как в первый раз. Эмоциям, которые передают его движения. Как это вообще возможно? Джебом всегда восхищался мастерством, которое Джинён демонстрировал на сцене, но теперь что-то ощущалось иначе. Человек под огнями софитов — не лучший друг, с которым можно встретиться после выступления и осыпать комплиментами, наблюдая за тем, как того распирает от улыбки, пока он не выдержит и не спрячет смущенно лицо в плече Джебома. Нет, этот человек на сцене такой же неуловимый, неприкосновенный и недосягаемый, как Сильфида для Джеймса.

Почему они не могут быть счастливы? Охваченное ужасом лицо Джексона, осознавшего, что он натворил, разрывало Джебому сердце.

Последнее представление выпало на вечер перед свадьбой. Уже на следующее утро они все соберутся и поедут в загородную виллу, где должна состояться церемония. А спустя сутки Джебом будет женатым человеком.

На этот вечер компанию Джебому составили Наён, Марк и Джису. Они все вместе сидели на давно облюбованном Джебомом балконе, и вновь, как и каждое представление до этого, когда Джинён вздымал руки ввысь в немой мольбе, находясь на пороге мучительной гибели, Джебому казалось, что он тянется к нему. Просит его о помощи.

В этот раз было еще хуже. Завершающее представление «Сильфиды» — как предсмертный праздничный ужин, и сейчас Джебом доедал свои последние крохи. Марк и Джису сидели рядом дальше, поэтому его слезы были видны только Наён. Озабоченно нахмурившись, она в успокаивающем жесте положила ладонь ему на предплечье. Наён ничего не сказала, но беспокойство отчетливо читалось на ее лице.

Джебом ушел, когда, знаменуя финал, занавес опустился в последний раз. Добравшись домой, он заперся в своей комнате и притворился спящим, когда намного позже вернулся Джинён и постучался с вопросом, все ли в порядке. Видеть его сейчас было невыносимо. Не тогда, когда лицо Джебома было мокрым от слез, а горло раздирали сдерживаемые всхлипы.

Последние крохи доедены, и теперь Джебому предстояло лишь восхождение на эшафот.


	6. Конец апреля / Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте использован перевод текста песни Бонни Тайлер "Total Eclipse of the Heart"

В день свадьбы Джебом встречал рассвет вместе со своей матерью в беседке, которая находилась на значительном отдалении от виллы и свадебного павильона.

Наён выгнала жениха из их совместной комнаты в арендованном доме еще до восхода солнца, чтобы начать приготовления, поэтому Джебом решил прогуляться по территории, надеясь, что красивые пейзажи помогут ему прочистить голову. Он намеренно свернул в противоположную сторону от свадебного павильона, искусно украшенного развешанными гроздьями глицинии, туда, где лучше ощущалась нетронутая красота природы.

Он сидел в беседке, расположенной на берегу маленького пруда на самом краю территории, наблюдая за тем, как солнечный свет разбавлял яркими белыми лучами серую мглу неба. Тяжелые облака грозно нависали над землей, и Джебом вдруг вспомнил, как Джинён разволновался в тот день, когда узнал про свадьбу друга. Апрельские ливни. В воздухе чувствовалась сырость, но небесные хляби еще не разверзлись.

В то время как Джебом размышлял о погоде, мать решила присоединиться к нему. Он и не замечал ее, пока каблуки не застучали по деревянному настилу беседки. Ничего не сказав, она присела рядом.

— Знаешь, — наконец выдала она спустя несколько минут, проведенных в обоюдном молчании, — очень долгое время я думала, что этот день никогда не настанет.

Джебом повернулся к ней и обнаружил, что мать уже нарядилась к торжеству. На ней было темно-фиолетовое платье, отлично вписывающееся в цветовой код свадьбы, волосы изящно уложены.

— Мама, ты такая красивая.

Милостиво улыбнувшись в ответ, она взяла Джебома под руку.

— Я горжусь тобой. Признаться, я волновалась, что никогда не увижу тебя счастливым мужем. Наён такая милая девочка.

Джебом ничего не ответил и только машинально кивнул.

— Твой отец искал тебя, — вдруг сказала мать, и Джебом сразу понял, которого из своих мужей она имела в виду по одной только резко прозвеневшей нотке стали в голосе. — Он хотел сделать тебе подарок перед церемонией.

Поморщившись, Джебом перевел взгляд на водную гладь, надеясь найти в ней успокоение, которое ему сейчас бы совсем не помешало.

— И ты знаешь, что это за подарок?

— Повышение.

Джебом, охваченный внезапно налетевшей нервозностью, встал.

— Он хочет… повысить меня? На какую должность?

— Ты же знаешь, он желает, чтобы со временем ты унаследовал его компанию, — сказала мать, поджав губы. Она всегда так делала, когда речь заходила об отце, поэтому Джебом уже и не обращал на это внимания, у него голова шла кругом от услышанного. Лицо матери прояснилось, и она добавила с улыбкой и надеждой в голосе: — Ты не можешь вечно прозябать на одной должности, Джебом, особенно, если собираешься обзавестись детьми!

Джебом почувствовал, как желудок стянуло неприятным узлом.

— Я не собираюсь обзаводиться детьми, — раздраженно бросил он в ответ, прежде чем удалось спохватиться.

На лице матери проступила обида, она сникла, но, в то же время, не выглядела особо удивленной. После некоторой паузы, она выдавила натянутую улыбку.

— Ну, конечно, не так сразу, но когда-нибудь… Ты же знаешь, как сильно Наён любит детей. И Джинён…

— Да при чем тут Джинён вообще? — вспылил Джебом, мысли в голове метались со скоростью бешеных пчел, мамины слова камнями оседали в груди, давили на сердце.

— Я просто… хотела отметить, что у вашей молодой семьи имеется отличная группа поддержки. У Джинёна не будет своих детей, и поэтому…

— С чего ты это взяла?

— Не перебивай меня! — хмуро отчитала его мать, устав терпеть обращение в таком тоне. — Я просто хотела сказать… ну ты знаешь, какой он. Он сам мне всегда так говорил, когда я спрашивала.

Если сравнить мысли Джебома с идущим во весь опор локомотивом, то сейчас словно кто-то дернул стоп-кран, и тормоза заскрежетали в недоумении.

— Что он не хочет детей?

— Он… — мать замялась, будто не желая разглашать некий секрет. Джебом и не думал, что у нее с Джинёном были такие темы общения между собой, в которые он не был посвящен. — Он просто сказал, что ему не суждено иметь детей, вот и все. Его устроит роль любимого дядюшки для твоих отпрысков.

Недоуменно моргнув, Джебом отвернулся от матери и вновь обратил взгляд на пруд. Он и не осознавал, что не только мать возлагала какие-то надежды на его будущее потомство. Почему Джинён не может пойти и настругать с кем-нибудь детей, если он их так любит? Мысль сама по себе была какой-то тревожной, но любопытно то, что Джинён даже не рассматривал это как вариант.

И что мать имела в виду, когда говорила «ты знаешь, какой он?». Привередливый? Отъявленный холостяк? Может, гей? Хоть у Джебома не было четкого понимания сексуальных предпочтений Джинёна, тот сам должен был осознавать, что от него исходит определенная… аура. Аура, которую так легко улавливали чуткие матери, но тактично избегали говорить об этом вслух.

Приняв молчание Джебома за угрюмость, мать решила вернуть беседу в изначальное русло.

— Джебом, — с серьезным видом начала она. — ты же знаешь, отец не позволит тебе сидеть на месте. Он планирует для тебя… блестящую карьеру в компании.

— И что же мне делать, как думаешь? — робко поинтересовался Джебом, уже снедаемый совестью за свою недавнюю вспышку.

— Только ты можешь знать наверняка, что лучше для тебя, — ответила мать и, встав, заключила его в объятия. Джебому пришлось согнуться, чтобы ей было удобнее. И когда только она стала такой маленькой? — Во времена твоей юности мне казалось, что нет ничего важнее престижной и высокооплачиваемой работы. Но я не желаю видеть своего сына несчастным.

— Но что если то, что близко мне, расстроит других? Людей, чье мнение мне очень важно.

— И о чем конкретно мы сейчас говорим?

— Я не могу больше работать там, — признался Джебом. И хоть сердце его сжалось, когда он произнес эти слова, один из камней упал с души, и дышать стало легче. — Не сказать, что я так уж несчастен на своей нынешней должности. Но когда речь заходит о чем-то большем… мне кажется, это слишком. Я не смогу.

Джебом отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию матери. Та выглядела довольной, хоть и пыталась всеми силами это скрыть.

— Если ты действительно хочешь этого, Джебом, то я поддержу тебя, — сказала она, сладив, наконец, с лицом. — Даже если это значит, что внуки откладываются еще на пару лет! Ты будешь куда лучше радовать Наён как муж, если не позволишь работе вытягивать из тебя все соки и мешать семейной жизни. Ты никогда не вписывался в офис. Богатый супруг — не обязательно хороший муж. Или хороший отец.

После этих слов тяжесть вновь осела в груди, но все равно Джебом чувствовал себя легче. Своего рода компромисс. Джебом кивнул и улыбнулся матери. То, о чем она говорила, представлялось невозможно далеким. Отцовство. Джебом видел силуэт свадебного павильона в отдалении, но даже сейчас он никак не мог поверить в реальность того, что он олицетворял. Мысли о церемонии бракосочетания крутились в голове, то всплывая на поверхность и подавая отрезвляющие сигналы, от которых сердце обмирало, то уплывая куда на самые задворки, где превращались во что-то мимолетное и совсем неосязаемое — как Сильфида.

Вспомни — и он объявится. Джебом увидел, как Джинён торопливо приближался к ним со стороны виллы. Как и мать, он был уже нарядно одет и готов к торжеству. Белесые облака затянули солнце, и Джебом вдруг осознал, что прошло куда больше времени, чем ему казалось.

— Прости, что вот так сорвался на тебя, — сказал он матери, пока Джинён еще был достаточно далеко и не мог их услышать.

— Тебе следует и дальше работать над собой, — пожурила она Джебома. — У тебя наблюдались определенные успехи.

— Хён!

— Джинёни! — мать вышла к нему навстречу, распахнув руки для объятий, словно не видела друга своего сына целую вечность. Чуть нахмурившись, она потрепала его за щеку. — Выглядишь неважно, весь запыхался. Спишь-то хоть достаточно?

Джебом пропустил мимо ушей его ответ, не сомневаясь, что Джинён выдал что-нибудь вежливое, сладкое и достаточно правдоподобное, чтобы унять ее тревоги. Они оба уже были при параде, а Джебом топтался рядом в простой футболке и джинсах. Уже не в первый раз он задумался о том, что, возможно, его мать была бы куда более счастлива, если бы у нее был такой сын как Джинён. Прилежный, ответственный Джинён, который всегда подберет правильные слова.

Тот выглядел потрясающе. Волосы красиво зачесаны на пробор, открывая лоб. Создавалось ощущение, будто сегодня была его свадьба. Конечно, любая мать была бы вне себя от гордости, благословляя такого сына на создание собственной семьи.

— Хён? — вновь донеслось до слуха Джебома, и он оторвал взгляд от груди Джинёна, возвращаясь в реальность. Тот озабоченно смотрел на него.

— С тобой все в порядке?

— Устал, — машинально ответил он. Изнеможение поселилось так глубоко в теле, что просочилось в кости, и даже пара ночей здорового сна не могли решить проблему.

Между ними еще со вчерашнего утра повисла напряженная неловкость, и Джебом знал, что это целиком и полностью его вина. Он держался холодно и отчужденно, и только присутствие Марка и Джексона в одной с ними машине по дороге сюда помогало поддерживать беседу между друзьями. Джебом ощущал всепоглощающую пустоту внутри, которая разрасталась из груди и проникала в горло, похищая слова и улыбки.

Что-то похожее на то угрюмое уныние, что порой отвращало его от рисования. Такая эмоция, за которую даже не зацепишься и не выразишь в творчестве. Никакого искусства, никакой поэзии, все что могло бы зародиться — пропадало без следа.

— Ужасно извиняюсь, но, пожалуй, украду его у вас. Нужно сделать ему прическу до того, как придет время облачаться в костюм, — с мягкой улыбкой вещал Джинён маме Джебома.

— Спасибо, Джинёни, — та ласково коснулась его щеки. — Ты всегда так хорошо заботишься о Джебоме.

 _Изнывать от любовной тоски и подавленности, вызванной безнадежными чувствами_ — вот те слова, которые он искал. Далеко не первый раз сердце разбивалось вдребезги. Джинён всегда ругал его за то, что Джебом слишком быстро нырял в омут с головой, ведь именно ему потом приходилось собирать друга по кусочкам после краха очередных отношений. Но сейчас ощущение казалось всеобъемлющим, бесконечная пропасть сожаления разверзлась у Джебома в груди. Осознание не заставило долго себя ждать и хорошенько приложило, но любовь действовала иначе.

Он любил Джинёна уже давно.

Погружался в чувство медленно и верно, словно шаг за шагом заходил в океан или двигался в направлении уютной постели после долгого и тяжелого дня.

— Хён?

— Иду, — избегая встречаться с Джинёном взглядом, Джебом послушно последовал за ним.

Джинён привел его обратно в дом. Всю дорогу Джебом не отрывал глаз от его такой знакомой спины, чувствуя облегчение от того, что друг не оборачивался, но в то же время страстно желая этого всем сердцем. Наён и ее подружки уже освободили комнату к тому времени, как они туда вернулись. Джинён сразу же принялся суетиться у трюмо.

— Надень вот это, — мягко сказал он, протягивая Джебому пушистый белый халат с вышитой на груди надписью «ЖЕНИХ». — И лучше сними футболку сейчас, чтобы не растрепать прическу потом, когда дело дойдет до костюма.

Джебом машинально следовал указаниям: стянул футболку через голову и завернулся в халат. Тишина ватой забивала уши, по ощущениям было даже хуже, чем когда они демонстративно избегали друг друга. В комнате повисло молчание и атмосфера неловкости, скорее присущие едва знакомым людям.

Так и не выпутавшись из охватившего его оцепенения, Джебом присел на кресло перед трюмо, и Джинён начал колдовать над его прической. Утешение, которые дарили его руки, перебиравшие пряди, было горьким и сладким одновременно. Каждое теплое прикосновение могло стать последним для них, обреченных на мимолетные и ничего не значащие касания в будущем.

Может, оно и к лучшему. Теперь, когда Джебом наконец разобрался в своих чувствах, и они сложились в цельную четкую картину, он засомневался, что смог бы устоять перед искушением, если бы они и дальше поддерживали тесный контакт как раньше. Даже сейчас он ощущал себя кающимся школьником, которого так и подмывало выложить Джинёну все как на духу. Свою ложь, тщательно оберегаемые секреты. Их развелось слишком много, и именно они стали тем, что отдалило их друг от друга куда быстрее, чем надвигающаяся свадьба.

— Хён, — мягко произнес Джинён с такой искренностью и серьезностью во взгляде, что пронзил Джебома прямо в сердце. Сколько раз Джинён уже звал его так сегодня, а ведь солнце только едва успело взойти? Несмотря ни на что, он продолжал заботиться и присматривать за Джебомом. — Ты правда в порядке? Выглядишь…

— Я увольняюсь, — ответил тот, когда Джинён замялся, подбирая слова. Все, что угодно, лишь бы перевести тему от угрюмого настроя Джебома. Так или иначе пришлось бы рассказать Джинёну, и Джебом уже не мог в одиночку тонуть в своем водовороте жалких мыслей. Одно признание — тоже выход. Собравшись духом, Джебом поднял взгляд на удивленное лицо Джинёна. — Ты расстроен?

— Конечно нет. Будь моя воля, ты бы покинул это место еще много лет назад, — несколько рассеянно ответил тот, сосредоточившись на непослушных прядях Джебома.

— Почему же ты тогда ничего не говорил?

— Потому что это не мне решать, — Джинён опустил ладони на его плечи и решительно встретился с ним взглядом в отражении. — Я не могу строить твою жизнь за тебя, Джебом. К тому же… тебе было полезно набраться опыта, да и сам ты говорил, что вовсе не несчастен на этой работе…

— Так и было, — твердо заявил Джебом. Он вспомнил тот момент, когда Джинён сидел с ним в ванной комнате и в слезах признавался, как сильно тяготило его ощущение вины, словно именно он нес ответственность за все плохие аспекты жизни Джебома. — Но отец хочет повысить меня. Такой вот свадебный подарок.

Помолчав, Джебом продолжил:

— И ты не принимаешь решения за меня. Думаешь, это как в тот раз, когда я чуть не бросил школу? Что я прислушаюсь к тебе и тем самым обреку себя на несчастное существование? Так вот…

— Ты сам признал, что это именно я уговорил тебя тогда остаться, — резко возразил Джинён и провел ладонями по волосам еще пару раз, чтобы придать нужную форму, в процессе вынудив Джебома запрокинуть немного голову.

— Я так же признал, что в конечном итоге так было лучше для меня.

— Я не могу указывать тебе, что делать со своей жизнью, Джебом, не хочу брать на себя такую ответственность. И ты не должен позволять, даже если мне действительно виднее, что будет для тебя лучше. Не перекладывай такие решения на мои плечи или чьи-нибудь еще, — его руки замерли. — Я рад, что ты наконец решил покинуть это место. С тобой все будет в порядке… финансово, я имею в виду? Ты уже сказал Наён?

— Все будет нормально, я справлюсь.

Джинён кивнул. Его глаза блестели, отражая сияние ламп на зеркале трюмо. Комната была погружена в темноту, шторы задернуты, предотвращая попадание тусклых солнечных лучей, и казалось, будто ничего вокруг нет, кроме них двоих в круге искусственного света. Джебом посмотрел на Джинёна в отражении зеркала, подмечая дрожащие губы и скопившуюся в уголках глаз влагу.

— Джинён?

— Я так горжусь тобой, хён, — тот мягко коснулся пальцами висков Джебома, приглаживая волосы, которые и так лежали идеально. — Ты действительно готовишься к переходу в новую, лучшую жизнь.

Джебом чувствовал странное натяжение в груди, но как ни старался, все равно не мог прочитать эмоции, скрывающиеся за фасадом Джинёна.

— Не такая уж и новая она будет. Ты ведь все равно из нее никуда не денешься, ведь так, Джинён?

Тот стрельнул влажными глазами на него в отражении, а потом снова опустил взгляд, и Джебом видел, как дернулся его кадык. Руки вновь опустились на плечи Джебома, и по какой-то причине это ощущалось как потеря.

— Ну конечно, хён. Просто кажется, что грядет столько грандиозных изменений разом. Ты женишься, увольняешься — вот так, одним махом. Но твои друзья останутся с тобой.

Отражения было уже мало, и Джебом извернулся, чтобы посмотреть на стоящего позади него Джинёна. Всегда было мало и будет ли вообще достаточно — эти мысли крутились в голове у Джебома, когда он брал Джинёна за руки и потянул так, чтобы тот оказался перед ним, упираясь задом в край стола. Ладони Джинёна были липкими от того средства, которое он использовал, чтобы уложить волосы Джебома, но это не имело никакого значения. Они были теплыми и знакомыми, и Джебому невыносимо было думать о том, что дальше их ждут только холодные и мимолетные прикосновения. Какое-то время он рассматривал их сцепленные руки, а потом поднял взгляд.

— Джинён…

Это имя, которое Джебом называл уже тысячи раз, вдруг тяжело подвисло в воздухе, будто пропитанное сотней новых смыслов. Словно почувствовав это тоже, Джинён с трепетом заглянул в его полные отчаяния глаза, уголки которых уже пощипывало, но сейчас Джебом больше не боялся признаться. Это же Джинён. Он хотел сказать ему пока не поздно, надо было только собраться с мыслями, чтобы не выпалить просто по-дурацки «я люблю тебя», повисшее на кончике языка…

— Джебом?

Это был не голос Джинёна, и Джебома вмиг окатило ушатом холодной воды. Наён замерла в дверном проходе, на лице застыло не свойственное ей серьезное выражение. Когда он увидел ее в отражении, разодетую в белое, Джебома словно молнией пронзило, будто Наён застала его за чем-то неподобающим. Он развернулся в кресле, чтобы предстать перед ней лицом. Только двинувшись, он заметил, как близко они с Джинёном держались друг с другом.

— Наён.

Обуянный внезапной нервозностью, Джинён встал. Его уши ярко пунцовели от стыда. Какое-то время никто из них не мог подобрать слов, Джинён открывал рот и дрожал, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть что-нибудь.

— Мы… — наконец выпалил он, а потом накрыл ладонями глаза Джебома и отвернул его голову в сторону. — Не смотри, плохая примета!

Продолжая взволнованно бормотать «не смотри, не смотри», Джинён выпроводил Наён из комнаты. Дверь закрылась за ними с тихим щелчком, и Джебом остался один.

Джебома не покидало ощущение будто влажные ладони Джинёна оставили след на его щеках. Отдаленное эхо фантазии, где Джинён притягивает его лицо ближе, сокращая расстояние до считанных миллиметров. Джебом губами поймал призрачное касание, но момент прошел, и наваждение развеялось. Он сидел в пустой комнате в полном одиночестве.

Плечи Джебома поникли под тяжестью невидимого груза, когда он встал и принялся одеваться. Костюм был шикарным: элегантный черный, идеально подогнан по фигуре, но Джебом мог испытывать к нему лишь только глубокую и беспричинную неприязнь. Он застегивал пуговицы рубашки, стоя перед зеркалом в уборной. Джебом еще не успел приделать бутоньерку в виде маленькой фиолетовой розы, оставил ее пока лежать на полке, как вдруг услышал, что кто-то зашел в комнату.

— Джинён? — с надеждой позвал он, но, выйдя из уборной, застал лишь Наён, которая как раз закрывала за собой дверь. Джебом был не в силах себя контролировать, его лицо сникло при виде ее в украшенном драгоценными камнями белом платье — ну прямо невеста с картинки. Самая настоящая красавица. Но почему же его сердце, будто пронизанное острыми шипами, рухнуло куда-то вниз?

— Можно было и не расстраиваться так явно, что это всего лишь я, — пробормотала Наён. В ее словах было слишком много едкой горечи, чтобы можно было списать их на шутку. Со вздохом она обхватила себя руками, словно защищаясь от холода. — Джинён куда-то в спешке убежал. Кажется, он что-то забыл сделать.

Рвано выдохнув, Наён поинтересовалась подчеркнуто ровным, будничным тоном:

— Так чем вы двое тут занимались?

— Он уложил мне волосы.

— Хорошо получилось, — отметила Наён и замолкла. Ее руки дрожали, она то и дело сжимала их в кулаки и вновь разжимала, но за исключением этого стояла неподвижно. Джебом никогда раньше не видел ее такой. — У меня сложилось ощущение, будто я чему-то помешала.

— Ты… — Джебом хотел солгать, но Наён выглядела такой уязвимой сейчас. Она сцепила руки в замок и, казалось, боялась спросить напрямую. Почему-то в этой странной комнате у Джебома возникало ощущение, что внешний мир не сможет настигнуть его тут и придавить последствиями. — Я собирался ему кое-что сказать. Уже не важно. Слишком поздно.

— Поздно? — Наён с любопытством склонила голову набок. — Почему?

— Я же сказал, что это уже не важно, Наён, — твердо настаивал на своем Джебом. В груди вспыхнула злость за собственные слова. Они казались чужими и царапали Джебома, подтверждая насколько незначительными были его чувства. Как ни тяжело было это осознавать, но, скорее всего, так оно и было. — Забудь. Оно того не стоит.

— Ты и в самом деле будешь сильно скучать по нему, да?

Слова комом встали в горле, пока Джебом мысленно перебирал возможные варианты ответов. Нет ничего странного в том, если он признается, что будет скучать по своему лучшему другу, ведь так? Но Джинён не перестанет быть ему другом, тут не ожидается каких-то крутых перемен. Они все равно будут видеться, только не так часто. Наверное, в этом есть что-то странное, но Джебом устал от лжи.

— Да. Это… нормально?

Наён фыркнула.

— Четырнадцатилетняя я сказала бы тебе, что «нормально» — это режим такой у сушилки, — она пожала плечами. — Ну то есть, кто вообще устанавливает определение слову «нормально»? Важно лишь то, что ты действительно чувствуешь.

— Да. Я буду скучать по нему. Джинён, он… — Джебом набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы продолжить спокойным и ровным тоном. — Он очень важный для меня человек.

— Так ты… — в голосе Наён теперь звучали напряженные нотки, она тщательно подбирала слова. — Действительно ли твое желание жениться на мне сильнее, чем тяга остаться с ним?

Глядя в ее большие карие глаза, Джебом никак не мог найтись с ответом. Разве он не ранит ее, если скажет правду? Он молчал так долго, что она, должно быть, все прочитала на его лице и со вздохом отвела взгляд.

— Зачем ты тогда все это затеял? — тихо спросила она. — Зачем женишься на мне? Почему просто не оставил все как есть?

— Это ненормально.

— Ненормально? Жить вдвоем?.. Ох, — Наён сконфуженно нахмурилась. — Ох-ох. Так ты… гей?

— Нет! — Джебом сгорал со стыда. Раньше подобного эффекта можно было достичь одним лишь таким предположением, но сейчас его куда больше смущала сама ситуация, где будущая _жена_ спрашивала его об этом в контексте отношений с Джинёном. — Это не так, ясно?

— Значит, би? Тебе же нравится Джинён, верно? — обвинительным тоном продолжала сыпать вопросами Наён, подпитываемая ощущением, что она на верном пути. — Я знала, что это все неспроста… господи, вы же не пара, нет? Джебом, клянусь богом…

— Наён, ради всего святого! — вскинулся тот. — Мы с ним не пара, за какого ублюдка конченого ты меня принимаешь?

— Но ты не отрицаешь, что он тебе нравится. Нет-нет, — она снова склонила голову набок, и в ее прищуре чувствовалось невыносимое превосходство от полного понимания ситуации. — Вы знаете друг друга уже так долго. Ты любишь его. Действительно любишь. Джебом… зачем все это?

— Наён…

Дверь с громким щелчком открылась.

— Тук-тук, я войду? — возвестил о своем появлении Джексон. Переступив порог, он прикрыл за собой дверь и молча огладил свой серый костюм. Широко распахнутые глаза выдали смятение.

— У меня плохие новости для вас… — тут он оглядел их обоих и нахмурился. — Постойте, я чему-то помешал?

Наён ничего не ответила, только скрестила руки на груди, всем своим видом давая понять, что разговор не окончен.

— Нет, а что случилось? — Джебом шагнул к Джексону. — Все нормально?

— О, — Джексон издал смешок, который прозвучал слишком громко в комнате, где напряжение можно было ножом резать. — Да, никто не пострадал, ничего такого страшного. Просто, мм… дождь разошелся.

— Сильно? — складка между нахмуренных бровей Наён стала еще глубже.

— Ну… это же на счастье, верно? — Джексон выдал закрытую улыбку, которая, предположительно, должна была выглядеть ободряюще. — Дождь в день свадьбы — хорошая примета?

— Люди придумали это, чтобы было чем утешить жениха с невестой, чье торжество оказалось испорчено, — пробормотал себе под нос Джебом слова Джинёна, брошенные ему в лицо несколько месяцев назад.

— Ну да. Но, видите ли… кажется, сегодня свадьбы уже не будет, — Джексон подошел к окну и распахнул шторы. За стеклом бушевал самый настоящий ураган, потоки воды хлестали на землю, подтапливая ее. — Все отменили. Организаторы не могут рисковать, и у них есть на то законные основания. Они сейчас пытаются разобрать павильон и спасти хоть что-то.

У Джебома челюсть отвисла от увиденного. Дождь хлестал чуть ли не горизонтально то в одну, то в другую сторону благодаря порывам сильного ветра. Невзрачный серый день обернулся полной катастрофой, а благодаря закрытым шторам Джебом об этом даже не догадывался. Только сейчас до его ушей в полной мере дошли вой ветра и шум дождя. Эти звуки присутствовали на фоне и раньше, но в запале он не обращал на них внимания. Погода резко переменилась. Этот месяц вообще выдался ненастным, и люди выражали озабоченность прогнозом на день, но угроза казалась такой же нереальной, как и само торжество.

— Так мы… не поженимся сегодня? Они вернут нам деньги? Перенесут церемонию на другую дату? Придется ли нам подавать заявку заново? — скороговоркой бормотала Наён, в ужасе глядя на творившийся за окном хаос.

Джексон растерянно пожал плечами.

— Мне сказали передать вам только самое основное, в детали не вдавались. Главный организатор там сейчас носится как ужаленная.

С раздраженным вздохом Джебом провел пятерней по волосам, сводя на нет все старания Джинёна. Неожиданная отсрочка сильно подействовала на нервы, всколыхнув все внутри.

— Господи, этого еще не хватало…

— Ну, знаешь, я тоже не в восторге, — нахмурившись, Наён повернулась к нему.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы все это уже наконец закончилось, — прорычал Джебом, избегая встречаться с ней взглядом. Раздражение кипело под кожей.

Джексон аккуратно шагнул вперед, встав между ними, словно посланник мира.

— А будет ли конец?

— Что?

— Ну, ты же женишься. После свадьбы обычно все только начинается, — Джексон внимательно вглядывался в лицо Джебома в поисках ответа. — И что, ты все время будешь не в духе?

— Похоже на то, — ответила за него Наён, чей взгляд по остроте не уступал Джексону. — Тебе не по нраву все происходящее, поэтому ты злишься. Тебе все это вообще даром не сдалось!

— Наён, я уверен, что у Джебома…

— Джексон, спасибо тебе конечно, — с напряженной улыбкой осадила его она, — но ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, что тут происходит.

— Ты же все знала… — Джебом сделал глубокий вдох, изо всех сил стараясь не вспылить еще сильнее от их обвинительных слов и взглядов. — Мы пришли к соглашению, Наён, и ты прекрасно осознавала, на что шла… понимала, что я не собирался… влюбляться в тебя.

— Так и знал! — пробормотал себе под нос Джексон, но никто не обращал на него внимания.

— Господи, Джебом, заткнись! — Наён сердито сощурилась. — Да, понимала. Не то чтобы я мечтала, чтобы ты воспылал ко мне чувствами, я догадывалась, что на это не стоит рассчитывать. Но просто… ты же тоже согласился, но ведешь себя так, словно тебя заставили! Будто это самое худшее, что только могло бы с тобой случиться.

— Скажешь, что ты не чувствовала давления? — неверящим тоном спросил Джебом.

— Я пошла на это, потому что… — Наён осеклась и вздохнула, опустив глаза вниз, после чего вновь пригвоздила Джебома к месту решительным взглядом. — Я решилась на свадьбу, так как думала, что мы в одной лодке. Да, мы с тобой не влюблены до потери памяти, но, вроде, неплохо ладим. Все ради наших родителей… Я полагала, что у нас обоих больше никого нет на примете.

— Так и есть, — вскинулся Джебом. — У меня никого нет.

— Но ты любишь его, — Наён повысила голос, чтобы держаться с ним на равных, — и признаешь, что не хочешь расставаться с ним!

— Но мы с ним не вместе! — вспылил Джебом, но Наён даже не шелохнулась, ее глаза гневно засверкали.

— Джебом… — голос Джексона звенел от напряжения, но, тем не менее, звучал твердо, когда он попытался вмешаться, чтобы чуть снизить градус кипящих страстей.

— А вот и нет! — вскричала в ответ Наён, вновь полностью проигнорировав Джексона. — Возможно, вы и не встречаетесь, но ты… делишь с ним свою жизнь. И тебя совершенно точно расстраивает то обстоятельство, что придется оставить это все в прошлом!

— Просто я… — Джебом осекся. Сложно было поверить, что ему приходилось объясняться именно в этот день. — Я не люблю перемены. Ну уж прости! Я понимаю — нельзя всю жизнь топтаться на одном месте, но это не значит, что я получаю удовольствие от того, как все привычное вокруг меня рушится!

— А что, ты чувствуешь, будто твоя жизнь застыла в одной точке? — на лице Наён отразилось искреннее недоумение. — И все переменится после свадьбы? Так почему, скажи мне все-таки, ты решил на мне жениться? Потому что это логичный, ожидаемый шаг? Переход на следующую ступень?

— О, а у тебя, конечно, мотивы куда солиднее будут!

— Я… — Наён замолкла, все ее негодование куда-то улетучилось, пока она тщательным образом размышляла над словами Джебома.

На долю секунды тот даже почувствовал прилив мстительного удовлетворения.

— Джебом, — она посмотрела в окно, за которым все еще бушевал шторм, но сама Наён, словно в противовес, олицетворяла собой теперь невозмутимое спокойствие. — Ты прав. Мои мотивы ничуть не лучше. Я с ранних лет знала, что ждет меня в будущем. Я — в красивом белом платье — выйду за мужчину вроде тебя в каком-то таком подобном месте. Я думала, что именно этого я и хотела, ведь как иначе?

Джебом кивнул, в голове прояснилось после аккуратно подобранных слов Наён. Они находили отклик в сердце, пусть он никогда и не был маленькой девочкой, мечтающей об идеальной свадьбе. С чего бы Джебому не хотеть жениться на Наён? Он много лет только и делал, что доставлял людям вокруг неприятности, думал исключительно о себе. Разве все не вздохнули бы с облегчением, если бы он просто сделал, наконец, то, что от него ожидали? После того, сколько боли он причинил матери, отчиму, Джинёну, неужели так сложно было пожертвовать чем-то одним, чтобы их осчастливить?

— Но я никогда не принимала в расчет любовь, — продолжала Наён. — И всю последующую совместную жизнь. Я думала о детях, но не о мужчине, с которым должна была вместе их воспитать. Поэтому мне казался совсем незначительным тот факт, что я не люблю тебя, а ты меня. Но сейчас я вдруг осознала всю его важность.

— К чему ты ведешь? — спросил Джебом, затаив дыхание. Из легких будто выкачали весь воздух.

Вздохнув, Наён повернулась к Джебому с мольбой на лице, жаждой понимания.

— Я говорю, что не могу выйти за тебя замуж. Не хочу, чтобы это, — она указала на пространство между ними, — стало нашей повседневной рутиной. Постоянные упреки, ссоры. Если мы поженимся, то ты меня возненавидишь. Сейчас ты, конечно, думаешь, что этому ни за что не бывать, но мне плевать, не собираюсь так рисковать. Это не та жизнь, о которой я мечтала. Я долго закрывала на это глаза, но сейчас… поняла, насколько оно все реально. Я так не могу.

— Ты действительно пойдешь на это? — Джебом покачал головой, он все никак не мог поверить своим ушам. — Сегодня? В день свадьбы?

— Знаю, надо было предпринять какие-нибудь действия раньше, но ты тоже хорош! — Наён ткнула пальчиком с идеальным маникюром в грудь Джебома, словно отчитывая. — Раз уж тебя так угнетала необходимость жениться на мне… и даже не пробуй это отрицать!

— Я думал… полагал, что со временем станет легче. Что, в конечном итоге, так будет лучше.

— Для нас?

— Наён, мы же это обсуждали. Для наших родителей…

— Но не для нас?

— В ключе наших взаимоотношений с родителями… — Джебом вновь повысил голос.

— Нет! — воскликнула Наён, обрывая его. На ее лице не было злости, только решительность и твердость. — Что же мы? Я и ты. Как отдельные личности. Ты полагаешь, нам будет от этого лучше?

— Нет, — вздохнул Джебом. — Не будет.

— Вот и я так считаю, — серьезно кивнула Наён. — Мне жаль, Джебом. Я думала, что справлюсь. Погрузилась с головой в планирование — было весело, неважно, как часто мое мнение задвигали в угол. Это все еще была свадьба. Моя свадьба! С друзьями с моей и твоей стороны, нашими родителями. Словно… некая игра…- тут у Наён надломился голос, и она стыдливо опустила голову, поджав дрожащие губы в манере, которая напомнила Джебому о Джинёне.

— Наён, — тихо обронил Джебом, притягивая ее к себе. Джексон тем временем утешительно приобнял ее за плечи одной рукой.

— Но мы не можем, — продолжила Наён, ее голос звучал приглушенно и дрожал. — Мы не должны. Все станет только хуже, если мы поженимся.

Джебом, собираясь с мыслями, испустил долгий вздох.

— Хорошо.

Джексон приподнял голову, которую склонил к Наён, чтобы вопросительно изогнуть бровь.

— Ну, — неловко пожал плечами Джебом, — сегодня мы все равно не поженимся, природа явно против.

— Боже, как мне теперь сказать об этом маме? — простонала Наён.

— Моя мать только сегодня разглагольствовала о том, как она гордится тем, что я нашел такую хорошую девушку… и Джинён… он столько сил вложил…

— Так, ребята, — вмешался Джексон. — Сейчас не время терзаться сомнениями. Полезно иногда заботиться прежде всего о себе, ставить собственные интересы на первое место. Я уверен, что ваши матери — и Джинён тоже — желают вам обоим только счастья. Порой мы слишком усложняем все в нашей голове, зацикливаемся на представлениях о том, как должно быть правильно. Просто поговорите с ними.

Сразу после слов Джексона сверкнула молния, и все вздрогнули, обратив взгляд на окно. Несколько секунд спустя до них донеслись громовые раскаты.

— В любом случае, — с улыбкой повернулся к паре Джексон, — не обязательно все усложнять прямо сейчас, мы можем просто пока сказать, что свадьба откладывается. А после уже отмените как полагается.

— Да, в таком случае это будет выглядеть менее безрассудно с нашей стороны, — задумчиво кивнула Наён. — Что ж, тогда, получается, мы не женимся.

— Ага, — выдохнул Джебом, на его лице начала расцветать мечтательная улыбка. — Не женимся.

Игриво насупившись, Наён шлепнула его по руке.

— Вот только не надо так довольно лыбиться.

— Ты уверена?

— Да, — ответила Наён с несколько смущенным видом. — Если я когда и выйду замуж, то… только по любви. И торжество будет куда меньшего размаха.

— Аминь! А то это сумасшедший дом какой-то, — с широкой ухмылкой заметил Джексон.

Раздался стук, и Марк, приоткрыв дверь, просунул голову в щель.

— Вот вы где! Джексон! А ты… — тут он понизил голос и нервно покосился на жениха с невестой. — Ты сказал им?

— Да, не волнуйся, — ответил за него Джебом. — Свадьба отменяется.

Марк подозрительно сощурился в его сторону.

— Какой-то ты странно… спокойный.

— Никому не говори, но оно только к лучшему, — сказал Джебом, не в силах сдержать рвущуюся наружу улыбку. Было облегчением увидеть точно такую же у Наён.

— О, ну я… постойте, — Марк покачал головой, и его лицо вновь приняло серьезное выражение. — Кто-нибудь видел Джинёна? Он куда-то сбежал, сказал, что ему нужно в какую-то беседку, но я понятия не имею, где она.

У Джебома сердце обмерло, стоило только выглянуть в окно.

— В беседку? Она довольно далеко… он на улице в такой ливень?

Не отдавая отчет в своих действиях, Джебом распахнул дверь, и Марк недоуменно отступил в сторону. Джинён нужен был Джебому здесь. Он хотел собрать всех друзей под одной крышей, чтобы убедиться, что они надежно укрыты от непогоды и скандальных родственников.

— Я найду его, — объявил Джебом, чувствуя себя по меньшей мере персонажем романов Джейн Остин. Он нерешительно застыл на пороге, словно еще один шаг вперед мог стать последним гвоздем в крышку гроба его брака.

— Ты иди за Джинёном, а я соберу остальных, — ответила на его невысказанный вопрос Наён. — Думаю, по крайней мере друзьям мы обязаны рассказать правду.

— А я принесу зонт! Встретимся внизу, Джебом! — весело крикнул Джексон и с широкой улыбкой умчался куда-то.

Джебом кивнул Наён и спустился в вестибюль. Гости и обслуживающий персонал носились как угорелые, но, хвала богам, никому не было дела до жениха и его друга.

— Ты отправишься туда за ним? — спросил тенью следующий за Джебомом Марк.

— Я люблю его, — признался тот и обнаружил вдруг, что ему все равно, что кто-то мог его услышать. В этом не было ничего инкриминирующего — все же Джинён был его лучшим другом — но для Джебома вырвавшиеся слова имели огромное значение. Одновременно тяжелые и легкие как перышко.

Стараясь поспевать за его торопливым шагом, Марк сощурился и с вызовом изогнул бровь.

— Знаю, и?

Реакция друга ввергла Джебома в недоумение, он сбавил темп и пронзил Марка хмурым взглядом, желая, чтобы нужные слова сами пришли к нему.

— Ты ведь и так это чувствовал, верно? — поддел его Марк, так и не дождавшись ответа.

— Это… — Джебом надеялся, что тот сможет прочитать эмоции в его глазах. — Сейчас все по-другому.

— Ой ли? — весело переспросил Марк. Они остановились у входных дверей, но он, тем не менее, продолжал смотреть на Джебома, любопытно изогнув брови, словно тот был готов вот-вот рухнуть в пропасть осознания, а Марк один за одним отдирал пальцы, которыми друг отчаянно цеплялся за край.

И да, реакция Марка вводила Джебома в ступор. Все чувствовалось иначе — и в то же время ничего не изменилось. Насколько прозрачным он был и как долго, если Марк не выказал ни капли удивления? И Джексон с такой готовностью поддержал их. Конечно же Джинён, который знал его лучше всех, должен был тоже что-то заметить?

От излишних размышлений Джебома спас Джексон, который бежал к ним, размахивая зонтом.

— Вперед, Ромео! — он с силой пихнул ему зонт и ободряюще хлопнул по спине.

Марк настойчиво подтолкнул Джебома к дверям.

— Поторопись!

Кивнув, тот вышел на крыльцо. Марк и Джексон высунулись следом.

Громкий голос последнего доносился до Джебома, даже когда тот уже бежал навстречу ветру и дождю.

— О мой бог, Марк, это так волнительно! Я надеюсь он донесет Джинёна обратно на руках, это было бы просто нереально романтично!

А потом не осталось ничего, помимо рева не на шутку разыгравшейся бури.

Ветер швырял потоки дождя в лицо, выворачивал зонтик наизнанку, и уже через несколько секунд Джебом промок насквозь. Без лишних раздумий он выкинул бесполезный зонт, пообещав себе подобрать его как-нибудь потом. Не хотелось даже думать о том, во что превратились кожаные туфли, все усилия были направлены на то, чтобы не поскользнуться, пока Джебом упорно мчался к беседке у пруда на окраине.

Вскоре она предстала перед его взором, и Джебом заметил внутри съежившегося клубочком, обхватившего руками колени Джинёна. Как и Джебом, тот выглядел промокшим до нитки.

— Джинён!

Тот вскинул голову на звук своего имени. Сложно было разобрать из-за дождя, но он казался… испуганным, взгляд скрытых завесой мокрой челки округлившихся глаз был каким-то затравленным.

Наконец Джебом добежал до беседки и шагнул под крышу, предоставляющую какое-никакое укрытие от дождя, который шумно теперь стучал по покрытию. Лицо Джинёна было мокрым и распухшим, но были тому виной осадки или слезы — трудно было сказать. Хлюпая своими наглотавшимися воды туфлями, Джебом подошел к Джинёну и присел рядышком. Одной рукой он утешительно приобнял его за плечи.

— Ты что здесь делаешь?

Джинён молча протянул испачканную в грязи ладонь, в которой обнаружился маленький мешочек с вышитой эмблемой. В глазах плескались грусть и покаяние, он был похож на щеночка, который понимал, что совершил проступок.

— О, — Джебом наконец вспомнил, что было в этом мешочке. — Кольца. Что случилось?

— Я… — Джинён сделал рваный вдох и продолжил дрожащим голосом: — Я взял их, чтобы показать твоей матери этим утром, когда мы все вместе тут были, но, должно быть, как-то небрежно сунул в карман и мешочек выпал. Я думал, что все испортил…

Замолкнув, он стыдливо опустил голову, горячие слезы потекли по холодным щекам.

— Но ты же нашел его, все хорошо, — сказал Джебом, сжимая его плечо, едва сдерживая порыв заключить Джинёна в объятия. Сейчас эти кольца все равно не имели никакого значения. Джебом даже не помнил, на каких условиях их можно было вернуть.

— Но теперь твой костюм испорчен и туфли тоже! — Джинён потянулся к потерявшему форму пиджаку, испачканная в грязи рука замерла в нескольких сантиметрах, так и не коснувшись ткани. — Почему ты не остался в доме?

— Джинён, все в порядке, это всего лишь костюм, — рассмеялся Джебом и наконец поддался желанию прижать к себе Джинёна крепко-крепко. Глупо, наверное, было ощущать такое невероятное облегчение. Хоть буря и не думала униматься, Джинёну ничего не угрожало. Джебому казалось, что он уже много месяцев не обнимал его вот так. Словно с началом подготовки к свадьбе все прикосновения стали какими-то ненастоящими, с непонятным горьким послевкусием, от которого не было спасения. А теперь Джинён рядом, самый что ни на есть реальный. Его влажные волосы щекотали щеку Джебома, тот чувствовал его крепкое тело под слоями промокшей одежды. Хотелось обнять его еще сильнее и никогда не отпускать.

— Свадьба отменяется, Джинён, — затаив дыхание, признался Джебом.

— Ясное дело, — сдавленно пробормотал тот где-то у его груди, куда прижимался лицом.

— Нет, не только из-за погоды, — даже несмотря на такой сильный дождь, Джебом наслаждался исходящим от Джинёна теплом. — Мы с Наён все решили. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Никто пока не знает, кроме Марка и Джексона.

— О нет, хён, но почему? Что произошло? — Джинён отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, но они все так же продолжали держать друг друга в объятиях. Он выглядел таким неподдельно огорченным, что Джебому даже стало совестно.

— Мы просто… а ты расстроен?

Джинён недоуменно нахмурился, словно пытаясь сложить какой-то сложный пазл, взгляд с любопытством рыскал по лицу Джебома.

— А ты нет?

Тот далеко не сразу нашелся с ответом, и Джинён вздохнул, все еще смотря ему прямо в глаза.

— Хён, это твоя свадьба, не моя. Я же сказал тебе, что мои чувства тут не имеют значения. Но я все же не понимаю. Ты не выглядишь расстроенным.

— Так и есть, — согласился Джебом. — Это то, чего мы с Наён оба хотели.

— Ты… ты уверен? Вы… все еще вместе, просто поставили крест на брачном союзе, или…

— Нет. Мы больше не вместе. Я все равно съеду, — выпалил Джебом, надеясь тем самым немного подбодрить Джинёна. — Правда, мне потребуется немного больше времени, чтобы найти подходящее место.

— Ну если ты… — начал было Джинён, опустив глаза. Его голос вновь звучал плаксиво. Однако потом он поджал губы. — Просто… ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? Ты же собрался увольняться, верно? Тебе не кажется, что сейчас не лучшее время? Настолько опротивело жить со мной?

— Нет! — воскликнул Джебом несколько громче, чем нужно, учитывая, как близко сидел к нему Джинён. Смутившись, он продолжил уже тише: — Нет, Джинён, ты мне в жизни не можешь надоесть. Никогда.

— Тогда зачем переезжать?

— А что, думаешь, не стоит?

Джинёна пробила дрожь, напомнившая Джебому о их насквозь мокрой одежде.

— Нет, — упрямо заявил Джинён и снова подался вперед, утыкаясь Джебому в шею. — Не переезжай. В этом нет никакого смысла, даже с точки зрения логики: тратить деньги на новое жилье, когда ты остаешься без работы. И я не хочу. Желаю, чтобы вы с Норой остались со мной. Позволь мне побыть эгоистом хотя бы еще раз.

— Это вовсе не эгоистично с твоей стороны, Джинён, — твердо заявил Джебом, а потом его голос смягчился: — Я тоже этого хочу. Остаться в нашей квартире. Так что я никуда не денусь. И Нора тоже.

Оглушительный громовой раскат прервал их беседу, и Джебом подался назад с гримасой преувеличенной тревоги, которая вызвала у Джинёна легкую улыбку.

— Нам стоит вернуться в дом, — предложил Джебом.

Несколько скованно они поднялись на ноги, Джебом помог Джинёну принять вертикальное положение и, так и не отпустив его руку, потянул за собой.

По пути к вилле они пробежали мимо полуразобранного павильона, размокшие сиреневые гроздья глицинии печально валялись на земле. Ладони были скользкими от дождя и грязи, но Джебом крепко держал Джинёна за руку, не допуская даже шанса на расцепление. Внутри него плескался целый океан чувств, и на лице сияла глупая улыбка. Вот так, наверное, он и должен был ощущать себя в день свадьбы. Стало быть, это любовь.

Добравшись до виллы, они задержались на какой-то момент в вестибюле. Дрожащие, промокшие до нитки, но все так же крепко держащиеся за руки. Джинён выглядел, как всегда, потрясающе, даже с учетом того, что челка прилипла ко лбу, а глаза были красными и несколько припухли от слез. Джебома сразило молнией осознания, насколько он, оказывается, отвык видеть столько радости на лице друга. Как если бы тот не был по-настоящему счастлив уже много месяцев. И как только Джебом не заметил? Почему так легко принимал за норму полные меланхолии глаза и натянутые улыбки?

— Хён, — жалобно протянул Джинён дрожащим голосом, за которым крылись зачатки смеха. — Ты мне так пальцы сломаешь.

— Пошли, — тот потянул его за собой дальше в коридор, ослабив хватку, но отказываясь выпускать ладонь. Каждая незначительная деталь отзывалась колокольчиком в душе, все внутри пузырилось от счастья. Он послал ответную улыбку Джинёну. — Нам надо переодеться.

— Боже, что с вами случилось? — приветствовала их Чонён у двери в комнату молодоженов. Она выглядела так, будто уже ничему не удивлялась. — Скорей переодевайтесь, а не то подхватите еще пневмонию.

Сняв мокрую и грязную обувь у порога, они зашли внутрь и застали почти всю молодую гвардию в сборе. Велись оживленные разговоры, гости расположились кто где мог: на каком-то из предметов мебели или прямо на полу. Дресс-код варьировался от пижам до полноценных вечерних нарядов. Наён в окружении стайки подружек по-королевски восседала на кровати в сиреневой пижаме с кроликами. Роскошного свадебного платья нигде не было видно.

— Джебом, твоя одежда все еще в туалетной комнате жениха, — сказала она со своего самодельного трона из подушек, указывая в сторону примыкающих помещений. — Джинён, надеюсь, ты не против воспользоваться уборной невесты, я положила тебе туда твой сменный комплект.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Джинён и, улыбнувшись Джебому, поспешил скрыться за указанной дверью.

Джебом хотел последовать его примеру, но сидевший на полу Джексон дернул его за штанину, останавливая.

«Ты признался ему?» — беззвучно, одними губами спросил он, активно помогая себе жестами.

Джебом только недоуменно моргнул, и расположившийся рядом с Джексоном Марк насмешливо покачал головой.

— Судя по всему, нет. Говорил же, что так и будет.

Джебом закатил глаза и закрылся в уборной. После всего произошедшего он впервые оказался в одиночестве и воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы в некотором потрясении рассмотреть себя в зеркале. Он выглядел мокрым и замерзшим, щеки и нос горели румянцем, но тем не менее от него исходило радостное возбуждение.

Возможно, в других обстоятельствах это был бы полноценный перегруз эмоциями, слишком много всего сразу. Но, что удивительно, страха не было и в помине. Будущее больше не давило, не погребало под собой снежной лавиной. Напротив, его выбор и решения, подобно мягким волнам, подталкивали к безопасной бухте или, по желанию, могли вывести к морю, полному приключений. А может, эти два направления даже не были противоположны друг другу. Джебом не только выглядел взбудораженным, он ощущал радостное возбуждение на всех уровнях. Надо же, насколько непривычным стало это чувство — Джебом только сейчас полноценно осознал масштаб бедствия.

Он принялся раздеваться, бросая мокрую одежду в кучу у огромной ванны, рассчитанной на двоих человек. Каждый стянутый слой приносил тепло и облегчение. После Джебом хорошенько обтерся полотенцем. Бутоньерка все еще лежала там, где он ее оставил. Столько всего переменилось с тех пор, когда он последний раз скользил по ней взглядом, а теперь от одного только вида сердце наполнялось радостной надеждой.

Высушив волосы феном, Джебом облачился в толстовку и пижамные штаны, после чего вышел из уборной, чтобы присоединиться к остальным.

Без всяких усилий с его стороны глаза первым делом выцепили Джинёна в пижаме и пушистом белом халате, накинутом сверху. Он наполовину спрятался под столом трюмо, а с другой стороны его закрывал Джексон, который с улыбкой помогал вытирать полотенцем волосы.

Сеанс любования прервала Наён, неловко выбравшаяся из кровати через преграду из переплетенного клубка подружек. Джебом недоуменно обернулся к ней, но она лишь закатила глаза в ответ.

— Думаю, нам стоит рассказать всем об отмене свадьбы до того, как ты начнешь планировать новую, — подобравшись ближе, прошептала Наён и насмешливо вскинула брови.

— Точно, — смущенно согласился Джебом и, повысив голос, возвестил: — Могу я попросить у вас минутку вашего драгоценного внимания?

На удивление, тишина воцарилась чуть ли не мгновенно, никто даже не стал подтрунивать над столь официальной формулировкой — видимо, любопытство все же было сильнее.

— Ну что ж… — начала Наён, улыбаясь Джебому.

— У нас для вас есть небольшое объявление, — продолжил тот. Взгляд скользил по лицам, и непрошенную улыбку было непросто унять. Вот так сообщать об отмене свадьбы, когда все друзья в сборе, казалось абсолютно правильным — словно кусочек пазла встал на место.

Выражения лиц гостей разнились от слегка заинтересованных до глубоко заинтригованных. После непродолжительной паузы Джихё не выдержала и изумленно выпалила:

— Ты же не беременна?

— Что? — ужаснулась Наён. — Нет конечно! Джихё, как тебе такое только в голову взбрело!

По толпе пронесся вздох облегчения. Джихё, ничуть не смутившись, пожала плечами.

— Ладно, — обиженно насупившись, Наён обвела взглядом всех присутствующих. — Раз вам это так понравилось, то теперь вы точно будете в восторге! Свадьба отменяется!

— Мы и так это поняли, — фыркнула Йери, махнув рукой в сторону окна. — Льет как из ведра!

— Нет, мы вообще отказываемся от этой провальной затеи, — дипломатично пояснил Джебом, наслаждаясь видом проступавшего на лицах шока. — Вы первые, кому мы сообщили, поэтому просим не выносить новость за пределы этой комнаты. С родителями мы поговорим позднее.

Повисла потрясенная тишина, пока наконец Дэхён не подал голос:

— Вы и впрямь дотянули до самого последнего момента с этим решением, а?

— Ой, ну и отлично, — с довольной улыбкой громко объявила Дженни. — Больше не придется напяливать те ужасные платья.

По комнате пронеслись согласные шепотки, особенно активно возмущались подружки невесты.

Джису, нахмурившись, переводила взгляд с Джебома на Наён и обратно.

— Но почему вы решили отменить свадьбу? Что-то произошло?

— Да, мы нашли… самоуважение, — пожала плечами Наён. — Немногие знают, но эта свадьба была не для нас, а ради наших родителей. Мы с Джебомом поняли… что не хотим заключать брак, по крайней мере не друг с другом. И раньше такого желания не наблюдалось, но мы наконец-то…

— Прислушались к своему сердцу? — предположила Джису, зачарованная идеей.

Поднялся гомон, сразу несколько людей начали говорить одновременно, торопясь поворчать и обсудить, как так получилось, что все отменилось буквально в последний момент. Джебом не сводил взгляда с Джинёна. Раньше тот выглядел счастливым, но теперь его явно что-то беспокоило. В кои-то веки Джебом прекрасно понимал, что именно. Он словно вновь настроился на радиоволну, которую думал, что давно потерял. Джебом ожидал, что это случится, и двинулся к выходу еще даже до того, как Джинён к нему подошел.

— Можно тебя на минутку? — резко спросил тот, сощурившись. Джебом просто открыл дверь и проследовал за ним в коридор. Он догадывался, что Джинён не захочет устраивать сцену при всех. Закрывая дверь, Джебом поймал взгляд Марка, в котором было понимание и ни капельки сочувствия.

Оказавшись в коридоре, Джинён резко обернулся к Джебому, его глаза опасно сверкали.

— Ты _лгал_ мне, Джебом?

— Прости, — тут же пискнул в ответ тот, и ему действительно было совестно.

— Но почему? — Джинён покачал головой, он словно никак не мог поверить своим ушам. — Ты мне не доверяешь?

— Я знал… знал, что тебе не понравится эта затея.

— Какая? — Джинён испустил глубокий вздох и продолжил уже приказным, не допускающим возражения тоном: — Объясни мне четко и по существу: что за отношения связывают вас с Наён. Ну или связывали. Неважно. Отвечай.

— После того, как ты представил нас друг другу, мы сходили на несколько свиданий, ну ты в курсе. Было весело… понимаешь, да? — Джебом нервно передернул плечами, избегая тяжелого взгляда Джинёна. — Однако вскоре стало ясно, что из наших встреч не выйдет ничего путного, но где-то в это время родители пронюхали про нас. Родители Наён, они… богачи, ты знаешь. Она происходит из весьма и весьма обеспеченной семьи, мой отец убил бы за возможность породниться с людьми такого класса. И по какой-то непонятной причине я приглянулся родителям Наён.

— Так вы просто… решили пожениться? Несмотря на?.. — в ужасе пролепетал Джинён.

— Было определенное… давление, — признал Джебом сквозь зубы. — Мы… я не знаю. Оглядываясь назад сейчас, я понимаю, насколько это было глупо.

— Теперь понимаешь, значит? А тебе никогда не приходило в голову поразмыслить: «Хм, а почему это мне совестно рассказывать Джинёну правду? Может, потому что это самая дурацкая идея, которая только могла прийти мне на ум?»

— Джинён, я все осознал, ясно? — Джебом едва сдержал порыв закатить глаза, догадываясь, что это лишь усугубило бы ситуацию. — Чего я только не наслушался за эти несколько месяцев от Марка. Бог мой, да даже Ёндже не давал мне спуску, хоть он и не подозревал, что свадьба была навязанной, и тем не менее…

— Так Марк знал? — с опасным блеском в глазах перебил его Джинён.

Джебом предугадал направление его мыслей вкупе с дальнейшими действиями и шагнул в сторону, закрывая собой дверь. Они столкнулись у порога, и Джинён раздраженно вскинул голову.

— Не надо, — выпалил Джебом, хватаясь за плечи Джинёна, чтобы удержать равновесие. — Не сердись на Марка. Глубоко внутри ты знаешь, что эта злость направлена на меня. И он не единожды пытался вправить мне мозги. Бесчисленное множество раз на самом деле. Все уговаривал меня открыться тебе.

— И почему ты этого не сделал? — слабым голосом поинтересовался Джинён. Как и у Джебома, его злость улетучилась, обнажая боль, которую он скрывал под покровом резких слов.

— Я… — Джебом оборвал себя прежде, чем голос успел надломиться. В глазах щипало от вида мокрых ресниц Джинёна. Джебому хотелось спрятаться, он опустил голову и уставился мутным от пелены слез взглядом на грустную картину, которую представляли их расползшиеся, насквозь сырые туфли. Он сгорал от стыда. Только мать и Джинён могли заставить его почувствовать себя таким маленьким, съежившимся. Тот сделал лишь хуже, когда утешительно приобнял его за плечи. — Я хотел хоть раз в жизни поступить правильно.

— Хён, — мягко произнес Джинён. — О чем это ты?

— Мне казалось, что всю свою жизнь я только и делал, что доставлял проблемы дорогим мне людям. Я думал… что пришло время сделать что-то такое, чтобы их осчастливить. Унять тревоги матери, облегчить ей жизнь. И тебе…

— И мне? Ты хочешь сказать, что одной из причин, побудивших тебя к браку с Наён была… мысль, что _я_ бы этого желал? Что это сделало бы меня _счастливым_? — в смехе Джинёна было больше истерических ноток, чем веселья. — О мой бог! Знаю, я просил тебя не строить свою жизнь вокруг меня, но раз уж ты так уперся рогом, то мог бы хотя бы открыть рот и поинтересоваться, чего я действительно хочу!

— Так ты… ты не желал, чтобы я женился на Наён? — растерянно спросил Джебом.

Джинён выглядел застигнутым врасплох. Он отстранился и, спрятав руки в карманах пушистого халата, неопределенно пожал плечами. Джебом с неохотой отпустил его.

— Не знаю, полагаю… я чувствовал, что что-то тут не так. Прости, — Джинён вздохнул. — Я так старался убедить себя, что эта свадьба — отличная идея, что и не подумал… присмотреться к тебе повнимательнее, понять, действительно ли оно тебе на самом деле нужно. Я и представить не мог, что ты будешь лгать мне, поэтому не хотел обременять лишними вопросами. А ведь мог бы и догадаться. То, как ты вел себя с ней — вы вполне могли бы сойти за брата с сестрой.

— Что?..

— Джебом, — Джинён смерил его нечитаемым взглядом и, скрестив руки на груди, с глухим стуком прислонился к стене. — Я был свидетелем твоего поведения со всеми пассиями. С Наён ты едва мог позволить себе положить руку ей на талию, а на остальных девушек чуть ли не вешался, абсолютно не смущаясь внимания окружающих. От этого зрелища меня порой едва ли наизнанку не выворачивало, так отвратительно.

— Ладно-ладно, — проворчал Джебом, закатив глаза. Он тоже подпер стенку рядом с Джинёном, их плечи теперь соприкасались.

— Когда ты действительно увлечен кем-то, то становишься таким… даже не знаю, какое слово будет правильнее подобрать… рьяным?

— Пылким? — с надеждой предположил Джебом.

— Нет, — отмахнулся от него Джинён. — «Рьяный» тебе больше подходит. Пускаешься во всякие возвышенные изъявления и изливаешь их потом на страницы своих альбомов.

Джебом кивнул, соглашаясь. Это было правдой. И ничем хорошим обычно не заканчивалось, чему Джинён многократно был свидетелем. Как оказалось, встречаться с творческой личностью весело только первую пару месяцев в независимости от того, избрала ли эта личность искусство своей профессией или всего лишь хобби.

Но в этот момент Джебома придавило еще одним осознанием. Мирные, успокаивающие зарисовки друга, поглощенного чтением, спешные наброски изгибов тела во время растяжки или танца — никто не занимал столько страниц в альбомах Джебома, как Джинён.

— Но с ней ты вел себя иначе, — продолжил тот. — Я думал, что это как-то связано с тем, что ты… стал более серьезным или что-то вроде того. Пытался соответствовать образу скучного взрослого, состоящего в скучных взрослых отношениях.

— Да, думаю, отчасти так оно и было, — криво ухмыльнулся Джебом, поглядывая искоса на Джинёна.

— Что ж, завязывай с этим. Ты взрослый мужчина, но тебе не обязательно становиться занудой вроде меня, — Джинён поймал его взгляд с улыбкой, преумаляющей собственное достоинство. — Со стороны наблюдателя хочу заметить, что ты всегда казался прекрасным парнем именно из-за рьяной натуры. Не надо пытаться идти наперекор своей природе только из-за того, что прошлые отношения не сложились. Хён, ты обязательно найдешь человека, который оценит тебя по достоинству.

Джебом сделал глубокий вдох и, глядя в глубокие, полные преданности глаза Джинёна, сказал:

— Очень на это надеюсь.

— Так и будет, не сомневайся. Просто никогда не лги мне больше, — Джинён ткнул его пальцем в грудь, а потом его голос смягчился, ладонь бездумно скользнула вниз, к краю толстовки. — Пожалуйста. Да, я был бы не в восторге, но я мог бы помочь, я мог бы поддержать тебя. Если бы ты всерьез вознамерился жениться на Наён, пусть это было бы даже исключительно ради ваших родителей, то я…

— Попытался бы меня отговорить.

— Да, наверное, это было бы моей первой реакцией…

— И ты бы преуспел, — мягко, но настойчиво прервал его Джебом. — Вот почему я ничего не хотел тебе рассказывать. Я знал, что стоит тебе только открыть рот, и я тут же покорно пойду на попятный. А я ведь связал себя с Наён обещанием. Я не хотел бы оказаться в ситуации, где пришлось бы выбирать между вами двумя.

С той стороны двери раздался стук, и в щель высунулась голова Джексона.

— Привет. Меня вновь избрали козлом отпущения, дабы выяснить, закончили ли вы тут ругаться, — скороговоркой известил он. — Йери, Дженни и Бэмбэм надеются выкрасть торт.

Джебом недоуменно моргнул.

— Торт?

— Ну, жалко, пропадет же… — пожал плечами Джексон.

Джинён вздохнул и с теплой улыбкой покачал головой.

— Мы закончили ругаться.

— Все чисто! — крикнул Джексон через плечо, и дверь распахнулась, явив Бэмбэма.

— Мы скоро вернемся, — пафосно объявил он Джебому и решительным шагом двинулся вглубь коридора. За ним по пятам стайкой следовали Лиса, Дженни и какая-то незнакомая Джебому девушка. Йери замыкала шествие.

— У меня такое ощущение, что стоит мне только моргнуть, как у Наён откуда-то появляется новая подружка, — пробормотал Джебом, ошеломленно махая вслед Йери и наблюдая за тем, как процессия, до смешного напоминающая утят, торопившихся поспешить за мамой-уткой, скрывается за поворотом.

— Это Сыльги, она уже несколько месяцев тут крутится, помогая с организацией, — Джексон заговорщически пихнул Джинёна плечом. — Знаешь, а Мина мне сообщила тут недавно, что ты нравишься Сыльги.

— О, — неловко крякнул Джинён. — Уверен, у нее это скоро пройдет.

— А мне кажется…

— Джексон, — грозно нахмурившись, резко осадил его Джинён.

— Ладно-ладно! — тот взял его под руку и потащил обратно в комнату, бросая многозначительный взгляд через плечо на Джебома. — Просто хотел обратить твое внимание на то, _сколько_ у тебя отличных вариантов, Джинёни. Ты такой красивый, хороший парень, и _многие_ из прелестных подружек Наён готовы это подтвердить. Вот так глазом не успеешь моргнуть, как _кто-нибудь_ да попытается тебя околдовать.

Джебом не упустил из виду совершенно огорошенный взгляд, который Джинён кинул на Джексона, очевидно списав все на проявление его типичных мозговых завихрений и даже не догадываясь, кому на самом деле были предназначены эти слова.

Джебом устроился между Джинёном и Марком на полу у трюмо. Джексон уже принялся о чем-то оживленно болтать с последним.

Джебом нерешительно потянулся к ладони Джинёна, скрытой под длинным рукавом халата. Почувствовав вторжение, Джинён опустил взгляд на докучливую руку.

— Тебе еще холодно? — спросил Джебом едва слышно в общем гомоне голосов.

Джинён медленно явил ладонь из-под рукава, позволяя Джебому полностью обхватить его пальцы.

— Теперь уже тепло.

— И мне.

Дверь вновь резко распахнулась — Джебом отчаянно надеялся, что уже в последний раз за этот вечер.

— Мы вернулись с тортом! — объявил Бэмбэм, высоко держа руку, в которой была зажата флешка. — А еще добыли свадебный плейлист!

Опережая вопросы, Сыльги и Дженни вкатили в проем тележку — их едва можно было разглядеть за громадой белого многоярусного торта.

— Осторожно, верхушка безглютеновая, — высунулась из-за их спин Йери.

Они со всей серьезностью приступили к работе: разрезали торт непонятно откуда взявшимся ножом и раздали всем по кусочку на бумажных салфетках. Джинён от своей порции отказался, а Джебом едва смог скрыть распирающее изнутри довольство от того, что они могли продолжать держаться за руки под прикрытием рукава халата.

Пока Йери занималась тем, что готовила плейлист к воспроизведению на ноутбуке Наён, Бэмбэм вдруг ахнул и чуть не выронил нож.

— Боже мой, наверное, следовало уступить вам право разрезать свадебный торт? — его взгляд в панике метался между Джебомом и Наён. — Это что, получается, мы с Лисой теперь новобрачные?

— Ну лучше уж вы, чем мы! — хихикнув, фыркнула в ответ Наён.

Лиса уперла руки в боки, вскинула брови и с вызовом поглядела на Бэмбэма, словно подначивая протянуть фирменное «фуууууу». Тот мудро промолчал и продолжил резать торт.

— Смешаю в случайном порядке! — громко объявила Йери, сама себя назначившая почетным диджеем сегодняшнего вечера, и решительно ткнула клавишу пробела. Из динамиков ноутбука, придающих звуку легкое металлическое искажение, полились вступительные аккорды «Полного затмения сердца».

— Кто, черт возьми, вообще добавил эту песню? — со смехом спросил Ёндже.

Наён, как раз заглотившая большой кусок торта, насупилась.

— Не смотри на меня.

— Эй, а мне нравится, — проворчал Джинён. — Она про вампиров.

— Это же классика, — согласилась Джихё, потянувшись к трюмо и схватив расческу Наён, чтобы использовать ее в качестве замены микрофона. Она начала подпевать, Джексон и Дженни, быстро смекнув что к чему, подхватили.

_(Обернись)_

_Иногда я тревожусь,_

_Что лучшие годы миновали_

Воодушевленные их примером, все больше людей присоединялись к пению: кто-то старался и вкладывал всю душу, а кто-то просто драматично подвывал строки, но даже самые слабые голоса растворялись в общем хоре. Джебом тоже не остался в стороне — он знал слова благодаря привычке Джинёна включать эту песню, когда на него нападало желание устроить генеральную уборку.

_Ты нужен мне этой ночью,_

_Нужен больше, чем когда-либо._

_И если только ты крепко обнимешь меня,_

_Мы будем вместе вечно._

_И у нас все будет правильно,_

_Потому что мы никогда не совершим ошибки._

_Вместе мы сумеем пройти этот путь до конца,_

_Твоя любовь словно постоянная тень на мне_

Слева от Джебома Марк лишь открывал рот, с улыбкой беззвучно проговаривая слова, а когда Джебом обернулся вправо, то пронзительный взгляд Джинёна застал его врасплох. Он не успел прочитать, что скрывается в глубине этих глаз, потому что Джексон навалился на Джинёна в припадке отыгрыша надрыва, звучавшего в песне, который сопровождался активной жестикуляцией. Джинён опустил голову, но слух Джебома улавливал и выделял его звучный голос поверх всех остальных.

_Я не знаю, что делать, я постоянно в темноте._

_Мы живем в пороховой бочке и искрим._

_Ты правда нужен мне этой ночью._

_Вечность начнется этой ночью._

_Когда-то я была влюблена,_

_Теперь мое сердце лишь рвется на части._

_Я не в силах сказать ни слова…_

_Полное затмение сердца._

Песня закончилась, но у Джебома не было времени как следует изучить тоскливое выражение, мелькнувшее на лице Джинёна. Заиграла следующая композиция, и все присутствующие так же быстро переключились на ее исполнение. Глядя на полные веселья, цветущие лица старых и новых друзей, Джебом не мог не поддаться общему настроению. «У нас полно времени», — подумал он и стиснул ладонь Джинёна, которая все так же лежала в его собственной. Им еще о многом следовало поговорить, но сейчас не самый подходящий момент для этого.

В окружении поющих и поедающих торт друзей Джебом чувствовал себя расслабленно, хоть ему было немного неудобно управляться со своей порцией одной рукой. Из некоторых (включая Наён, конечно же) энергия просто била ключом, и они устроили некое подобие танцпола посреди комнаты, где дергались и извивались в свое удовольствие.

После углеводной эйфории пришел откат, изнеможенные драматичными событиями дня, а также пением и плясками люди потихоньку начали отключаться. Некоторым хватило сил уползти в собственные комнаты, но большинство просто повалились где были. Наён и некоторые ее подружки в замысловатых позах расположились на кровати, напоминая тетрисные блоки — все ради того, чтобы максимально эффективно использовать спальную площадь. Остальные организовали подобие рядов на полу, обложившись подушками и одеялами.

Оказавшись в тесноте прижатым спиной к спине с Ёндже, Джебом задавался вопросом, уснул ли уже Джинён, и изо всех сил пытался разглядеть что-то в кромешной темноте.

— Джинён, — шепотом позвал он, надеясь никого больше не потревожить. — Ты не спишь?

— Не сплю, — ответил тот совсем близко. Джебом осторожно двинул ногой вперед, пока его коленка не стукнулась с коленом Джинёна. Похоже, тот лежал на боку лицом к нему, и у Джебома почему-то от этого незначительного открытия потеплело на душе.

— Ты и в самом деле нормально все воспринял? Я не… — Джебом представил, как Джинён, должно быть, нахмурился в этот момент. — Я не спрашиваю твоего… благословения или чего-то еще в этом роде. Просто хочу знать, что ты чувствуешь.

Джинён тихонько прыснул со смеху, игриво пихнул его коленкой, и вроде бы Джебом даже смог уловить в темноте блеск его глаз.

— Дурачок! Я хочу лишь, чтобы ты был счастлив. И твоя мать тоже. Ох, и достанется же тебе, когда она узнает, что ты чуть не женился против своего желания. Ты такой идиот порой, Джебом.

— Эй, а где же твое уважение к старшим? — пробурчал Джебом без особого энтузиазма.

— Да я скорей умру, — ответил Джинён, и молчание после его слов было таким долгим, что Джебом уже решил, что тот наконец уснул, но тут он спросил: — Почему ты передумал?

— Ну, технически это Наён настояла на отмене, — Джебом взял паузу, чтобы сделать глубокий вздох и поразмыслить, насколько он может быть откровенным в комнате, где полно людей. — Я не хотел жениться на ней по многим причинам. Но решение далось мне достаточно легко, потому что я осознал две вещи. Я чувствовал себя обязанным выстоять ради Наён, но раз уж ей это стало не нужно… то и смысла особого в этом больше не было.

— А второе?

— Человек, который больше всего хотел моей свадьбы с Наён, — это мой отец. Я так долго пытался… — у Джебома надломился голос, и рука Джинёна пролезла к нему под одеяло, чтобы утешительно сжать его ладонь. — Знаю, я говорил всем направо и налево, что мне плевать на его мнение, особенно после развода. Но если бы это действительно было так, я бы не работал в его забытом богом офисе. Скорее всего, я бы и не согласился с такой готовностью жениться на Наён. Глубоко в душе я догадываюсь, что мать была бы счастлива за меня, если бы я заключил брак с добропорядочным, воспитанным человеком, желательно корейского происхождения, которого я бы любил всем сердцем и с которым вместе воспитывал бы красивых детей, а остальное неважно.

Джинён прикрыл смешок ладонью, и глаза Джебома настолько уже привыкли к темноте, что тот даже мог различить характерные лучики-морщинки.

— Но моему отцу нужно было породниться с семьей Наён. Так, о чем это я? — Джебом призадумался. — А, точно. В любом случае я же собрался увольняться, так что… к черту. Мой поступок все равно спустит отношения с отцом в унитаз, и зачем в таком случае жениться, если Наён тоже не горит желанием вступать в брак?

— И как ты себя чувствуешь? Касательно отношений с отцом?

— Удивительно неплохо, — Джебом неловко пожал плечами. Он пришел к этому осознанию, как следует покопавшись внутри себя. Где-то в университете ненависть к отцу трансформировалось в нечто иное, мужчина вновь стал значимой частью его жизни. Но борьба за его признание казалась бесконечно изнурительной и не приносила ощутимых плодов. Джебом в итоге осознал, что в мире есть и другие вещи, достойные того, чтобы вкладывать в них силы.

— Отлично. И, знаешь, если бы он действительно дорожил тобой как сыном, то не допустил бы во второй раз такого крупного раскола в ваших отношениях, — невозмутимо заметил Джинён. Джебом, конечно, не мог видеть четко его выражение лица, но знал, что друг сейчас был предельно серьезен. — Ты не пешка в его игре, которую можно использовать для выгодного брака, ты куда больше чем просто наследник компании.

— Спасибо, — Джебом стиснул его ладонь. Он знал о явной неприязни Джинёна к отцу, хоть тот и пытался скрывать ее ради друга.

— Эй, Джинён, — он вдруг вернулся мысленно к тем моментам, когда они в детстве лежали так лицом к лицу в темноте комнаты Джебома. — А помнишь, когда моя мать вышла замуж во второй раз и я решил перенять фамилию отчима? Я так страшился тебе об этом рассказывать.

— Почему?

— Боялся, что ты разозлишься на меня, — Джебом улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. Сейчас он чувствовал себя так же тепло и надежно, как и тогда. — Потому что мы перестанем быть братьями Пак. Помнишь, люди всегда принимали нас за настоящих братьев?

— Помню, — сухо ответил Джинён.

— Но ты совсем не злился. Напротив, ты был счастлив, сказал, что гордишься мной, — Джебом издал тихий смешок. Он тогда плакал от облегчения, переполненный подростковыми гормонами и страхом перемен, и отчаянно надеялся, что Джинён не разглядит ничего в темноте. — Я так переживал, пусть это было глупо, но тревога поглотила меня с головой. Но ты сказал, что идея отличная и моя мать будет счастлива. Так оно и случилось.

— Ты всегда был склонен излишне себя накручивать.

— Я научился этому у тебя.

— Заткнись, — Джинён неловко заерзал. — Погоди минутку.

— Что такое?

— Трусы скомкались и очень неприятно впиваются куда не надо, — едва слышно прошептал Джинён.

— А ведь, казалось бы, ты должен был уже привыкнуть к стрингам, — со смешком заметил Джебом.

С воплем обиды от такого предательства Джинён выдернул руку, чтобы шлепнуть его по груди.

Некоторое время спустя наверху раздался шорох, и Дженни приняла сидячее положение на своем месте на кровати где-то у головы Джебома.

— Я, честно, не собиралась подслушивать, — сказала она тоном, в котором не чувствовалась ни капли вины. — Но с чего бы это ему быть привычным к стрингам?

Лежащий по другую сторону от Джинёна (чьи щеки уже горели стыдливым румянцем) Джексон перевернулся на бок и приподнялся на локте, чтобы ответить.

— Печальная правда жизни танцоров балета, — драматично провозгласил он. — Ну или не такая печальная, если вас это заводит.

Откуда-то послышался плохо сдерживаемый смешок Мины, а Джинён застонал от навалившегося смущения и закрыл лицо ладонями.

Наён и Йери подскочили одновременно, движимые неудержимым любопытством. Последняя даже включила прикроватную лампу.

— Поясни, — потребовала Дженни.

— О, а вы не знали? — у Джексона аж глаза загорелись, и он сел, сложив ноги по-турецки. — Нам приходится носить эти штуки, ну понимаете, под костюмами в качестве нижнего белья. Называется «балетный бандаж», но по ощущениям — как очень тугие стринги.

Мина хихикала уже не стесняясь, и Марк присоединился к ней со своим визгливым смехом и улыбкой, от которой лицо грозилось треснуть.

— Так ты хочешь сказать, что когда мы видим балеруна в трико, то там действительно проступает его задница и больше ничего? — недоверчиво протянула Йери.

— Да, — театрально-серьезным тоном возвестил Джексон. — Линии трусов — худший враг танцоров балета.

Комнату потряс взрыв шокированного и восхищенного смеха. Джинён перекатился к Джебому, ладони уже плохо скрывали всю степень его смущения. Глядя на его ярко-пунцовые уши, Джебом с улыбкой встрепал ему макушку.

— Ненавижу тебя, — пробурчал Джинён.

— Разве это не нужно еще и для того… — Дэхён огляделся по сторонам и постарался аккуратнее подобрать слова, — чтобы ничто важное между ног не пострадало?

— Ну да, — с Джексона слетела вся бравада. — Основная цель как раз собрать все впереди, чтобы не мешалось.

— Так вот почему хозяйство Джинёна всегда смотрится таким большим на сцене, — выдал со смешком Ёндже.

— Ёндже! — тот перелез через Джебома, чтобы шмякнуть его по голове подушкой. — Замолчите. Джексон, ты ходишь по лезвию ножа. Уже ночь. Спать пора.

Мина послушно потянулась через Наён, чтобы выключить лампу, комната вновь погрузилась во тьму. Все еще посмеиваясь, люди устраивались поудобнее. Джинён шлепнул Джебома в последний раз.

— Ты труп, понял? — грозно прошептал он.

_  
_

На следующий день все разъехались по домам.

Уже где-то после обеда в стенах родной квартиры Джебом поинтересовался:

— Признайся, ты хотел, чтобы я съехал?

С прошлой ночи это была его первая попытка затронуть важную тему, и, когда вопрос вырвался, повис в воздухе, они как раз разбирали коробки с одеждой Джебома. Утро прошло за опустошением коробок с книгами и всякой мелочевкой в гостиной. Джинён, казалось, был в ударе и торопился как можно быстрее избавиться от завалов.

Сейчас он хмурился, глядя на Джебома поверх стопки черных штанов.

— Я же говорил, что хочу, чтобы ты остался.

— Нет, я имел в виду… — Джебом рассеянно перебирал носки. — Тебя расстроила перспектива моего отъезда?

— О, — только и выдал Джинён. Он опустил глаза и небрежно пожал плечами, после чего сунул стопку штанов на отведенное им место в шкафу.

— Джинён. Я никуда не денусь. Просто скажи правду.

— Да, я расстроился. Но так всегда и бывает, когда дело касается… — Джинён небрежно встряхнул головой, разобрал коробку и выпрямил, приложив куда больше силы и резкости, чем требовалось. — Не важно.

— А я был так уверен, что это именно то, чего ты желал, — сказал Джебом, вставая, чтобы забрать у него картонку. Он хотел, чтобы Джинён сфокусировал свое внимание на нем, но тот упрямо притянул к себе коробку Джебома. Со вздохом тот присел с другой стороны. Коробка была заполнена до краев носками и прочей мелочью, закинутой туда в последнюю минуту.

Когда от Джебома не последовало продолжения, Джинён виновато повел плечами и прекратил рыться в вещах, вместо этого фиксируя взгляд на друге.

— Прости. Почему ты решил, что я хотел, чтобы ты съехал?

Моргнув, Джебом принял его извинение и вновь вздохнул.

— Я хотел, чтобы тебе было хорошо, помышлял сделать что-то полезное для нас обоих. Я даже не задумывался о твоих переживаниях. Да и ты мне ничего не говорил. Почему ты утверждаешь теперь, что твои чувства совсем не важны?

Джинёну хватило совести выглядеть пристыженным, руки застыли среди аккуратно сложенных Джебомом носков.

— Ты собирался жениться. Было бы эгоистично… — Джинён видел, как Джебом нахмурился, не одобряя выбор слова, но он не мог подобрать другого, более подходящего, — действительно эгоистично с моей стороны признаваться, что я не желал твоего отъезда, а то тебя бы загрызла совесть… Ведь ты счастлив и готовишься вступить в новую жизнь.

— У меня уже есть своя жизнь, Джинён. И я счастлив. То, что она с тобой, а не с… женой, не делает ее хуже, — Джебом покачал головой и закатил глаза. — «С тобой, а не с женой» — надо же, как в рифму получилось. Но ты же понял, к чему я веду, да? Джинён… зачем ты скрывал от меня свои чувства?

— Я многое скрываю от тебя, — Джинён сжался, но не стал прятать глаза. — И эта свадьба явственно показала, что и ты со мной не до конца откровенен.

Было ли это провидение или просто ироничное послание Вселенной, но именно в этот момент он вытащил дневники Джебома из-под свалки носков. Критично оглядев обложку верхней тетради, Джинён отложил стопку в сторону, ближе к колену Джебома. Как и в прошлый раз на мальчишнике, он даже не пытался заглянуть внутрь.

— Тебе совсем не интересно, что там? — слабым голосом поинтересовался Джебом, пытаясь настроиться на шутливый лад.

— Интересно конечно. Но я не намерен столь нагло вторгаться в твою личную жизнь, хён, — последовал резкий ответ. — Если бы там было что-то важное, то ты бы мне рассказал, верно?

Под его пристально-колючим взглядом Джебом поник, чувствуя себя пристыженным.

— Прости меня, Джинён. Мне кажется, эта свадьба… мой чуть было не состоявшийся переезд… прошедший ураган событий странным образом отразился на нас. Мы так привыкли к молчаливому взаимопониманию, что, когда пришла необходимость действительно говорить друг с другом, все чуть не пошло прахом.

Джинён отвернулся от Джебома и уставился в никуда, застыв в одной позе и не смея больше шелохнуться. Его лицо приняло такое предельно серьезное выражение, будто Джебом сейчас зачитывал траурную речь перед могилой их отношений.

— Я всегда думал… что мы знаем друг друга как свои пять пальцев, — тихо продолжил тот и медленно потянулся рукой к коробке, чтобы найти там ладонь Джинёна и сжать. Сейчас он отчаянно нуждался в данном виде поддержки. Он вдруг осознал, что это была единственная форма физического контакта, которую он всегда с готовностью инициировал, а в последнее время так вообще стал до неприличного жадным, но Джинён никогда не отталкивал его руку. Вот и сейчас он сжал ее обеими ладонями.

Молчание, казалось, растянулось навечно, но в конце концов Джинён поднял голову, спокойно встречая взгляд Джебома.

— Сдается мне, все дело в свадьбе, хён. Нас обоих эта ситуация… сбила с толку. Мы _действительно_ хорошо знаем друг друга — не по какой-то случайности или удачному стечению обстоятельств. Я так старался… пробиться к той мягкой и слащавой сердцевине, которую смог разглядеть, даже несмотря на то, что люди считали тебя грубым и несдержанным. Ты всегда был готов выслушать и поддержать меня, когда я чувствовал себя брошенным и одиноким. Никто из нас не настроен добровольно открывать душу нараспашку для кого-то. Нам обоим пришлось хорошенько попотеть, чтобы чуть ли не в принудительном порядке добиться этого. Я всегда был рядом с тобой и знал, что ты всегда будешь рядом со мной и мы будем прислушиваться друг к другу, стараться вместе разбираться с возникающими проблемами… — Джинён запнулся и прервал зрительный контакт, однако упрямо продолжил: — Это то, что я действительно ценю в нашей дружбе. Но эта свадьба… я _не хотел_ ничего знать. Не хотел слушать. Так же, как и ты. Чтобы эта свадьба могла состояться, мы сознательно приняли решение не разбираться в своих чувствах, не вникать глубоко в чувства другого.

— Что… что я хочу сказать: не стоит так убиваться и терзать себя, — Джинён вновь поймал взгляд Джебома, и тот не мог не отметить, что сейчас от него волнами исходила уверенность — нежная, но твердо звучащая в каждом слове. — Ничего не изменилось… мы все так же знаем друг друга. Просто нужно приложить чуточку больше усилий. Попробовать снова. Эта формула работает для всех отношений. И, ну… я знаю, что у нас получится. Мы же вон как долго продержались, не так ли?

Кивнув, Джебом подался вперед и опустил еще одну руку в коробку, чтобы сжать ладони Джинёна. Он пока ничего не мог сказать в ответ, нужно было время, чтобы принять и переварить слова, поэтому он просто склонялся все ниже. Почему-то было немного боязно сейчас смотреть Джинёну в лицо. Джебом приподнял их сцепленные руки и прижался к ним лбом, в глубине души испытывая острое желание поцеловать.

Ему подарили прощение. Снова. Как и в те времена, когда Джебом был еще юн и горяч и казалось, что все его действия направлены на разрушение связи с Джинёном. Но тот каждый раз с раскрытыми объятиями принимал его обратно. Всегда, когда бы Джебом ни отталкивал его, Джинён не отступал и держался рядом.

Все его слова были правдивы, они дарили утешение и закладывали прочную основу на будущее. Но все же Джебом считал, что Джинён слишком легко с ним обошелся. Да, им обоим нужно приложить усилия, но, наверное, Джебому следовало бы постараться лучше. Может быть, для разнообразия стоит попробовать взять на себя роль добивающегося внимания.

— Хочешь, обниму? — в конце концов предложил Джинён немного натянуто, но в голосе явственно проступали эмоции.

Джебом кивнул, так и не поднимая головы от их рук. После стольких раз, когда Джинён плакал перед ним и когда тот сам утешал Джебома, пускающего реки слез, что-то все равно ощущалось глубоко личным и где-то да находилось место для стыдливости.

Неловко пихнув коробку в сторону локтем, Джинён придвинулся ближе на ее место. Расцепив пальцы, он подался вперед, прижимаясь к Джебому. Тот с неохотой отпустил его ладони, но быстро обмяк в тепле объятия и уткнулся куда-то в плечо, привычно обвивая рукой знакомую талию.

— Ты… ты понял все то, что я говорил? — спросил Джинён, и Джебом почувствовал, как тот повернул голову, надеясь разглядеть его лицо.

— Да, — слабо откликнулся Джебом, продолжая упрямо утыкаться в плечо. — Мне кажется, ты прав. Прости меня за все, Джинён.

— Хён, — проворчал тот, но Джебом слышал тень улыбки в его голосе. — Мы же с тобой здесь, так? Все в порядке. Как с кольцами: я потерял их и думал, что все испортил, но потом ведь нашел.

— Но у тебя и впрямь отмечается не очень хорошая тенденция постоянно терять кольца, — пробормотал Джебом, уголки губ непроизвольно поползли кверху.

— Я же уже говорил, что то кольцо с Симпсонами было прямым оскорблением моих эстетических вкусов. Купи мне что-то посимпатичнее, тогда посмотрим, — ответил Джинён, несколько скованно поднимаясь на ноги.

Он сказал это небрежным тоном и отвернулся, чтобы критично оглядеть гору одежды на кровати Джебома, но у того сама по себе расцвела на лице глупая улыбка. «Купи мне что-то посимпатичнее», — мечтательно повторил он про себя.

— Вставай и иди помогать, а не то придется тебе спать сегодня в ворохе одежды, — проворчал Джинён, не оборачиваясь.

— Переберусь в твою кровать, подумаешь, беда какая, — шутливо отозвался Джебом, но послушно подчинился.

Однако после всех вечерних процедур подготовки ко сну, они оба оказались в кровати Джебома. Тот просматривал что-то в телефоне, а Джинён тем временем пристроился головой ему на колени. Они еще не успели забрать Нору с передержки, поэтому квартира казалась непривычно тихой и пустынной. Теперь, когда Джебом стал лучше понимать чувства Джинёна, это осознание неприятно кольнуло сердце.

Усталый Джинён в пижаме на пару размеров больше необходимого выглядел таким уязвимым, что Джебом вновь возненавидел себя за то, что посмел причинить ему боль. Было бы другу нестерпимо одиноко, после того как Джебом бы съехал? У Джинёна уже веки слипались, и Джебом отложил телефон в сторону и осторожно провел рукой по его макушке.

— Джинён, — Джебом старался говорить тихо в тускло освещенной комнате, — я хотел бы тебе кое-что сказать, прежде чем ты уснешь.

Тот не шевельнулся, дыхание оставалось глубоким и ровным, поэтому Джебом решил рискнуть:

— Одной из главных причин… почему я не хотел жениться на Наён было… осознание, что я люблю кого-то другого.

Глаза Джинёна тут же широко распахнулись, внутри настороженность мешалась с чем-то похожим на страх.

— Что? Кого? — недоуменно нахмурившись, он извернулся, чтобы посмотреть Джебому в лицо.

Ошарашенному таким резким проявлением внимания Джебому хотелось спрятаться. Он натянул ворот футболки на подбородок и продолжил гладить Джинёна по голове.

— Да так… есть один человек.

— Ты и это пытался от меня скрыть? — спросил Джинён, но хотя бы в его голосе не слышалось боли и обиды. Пока что.

— Когда я скажу тебе, кто это, ты поймешь, почему я не признался сразу.

Джинён, с которого мигом слетела вся сонливость, моргнул несколько раз, сделал глубокий вдох и ровным тоном поинтересовался:

— Я знаю этого человека?

Отступать было некуда, да и поздно уже.

— Да.

— Это Мина?

— Что?! — Джебом опустил голову вниз, надеясь, что его лицо отражает всю глубину полного замешательства. — Нет!

— Дженни?

— Подруги Наён тут вообще ни при чем, — со вздохом ответил Джебом, понимая, что эта игра в угадайку ведет в никуда. — Послушай… ты не в том направлении ищешь.

— Я?.. О, — Джинён сел, и Джебом позволил руке соскользнуть с его макушки. Развернувшись к нему лицом, Джинён пригвоздил его к месту серьезным и тяжелым взглядом. — Хён, это мужчина?

— Да.

— Поэтому ты не хотел мне рассказывать? — осторожно поинтересовался Джинён, в его глазах проступило понимание.

— Отчасти. Я… осознал это недавно. Совсем недавно. Но я… мне важно поделиться этим с тобой, просто я слегка нервничаю.

— Ты только недавно осознал… что любишь кого-то? — Джинён рвано выдохнул и одарил Джебома до боли знакомой натянутой полуулыбкой. Но хоть лицо его и застыло в маске, голос все равно звучал тепло и ободряюще: — Он… твои чувства взаимны?

— Я не знаю, могу сказать только, что я дорог ему, — тот спокойно встретил его взгляд. — Очень.

— Ты собираешься признаться ему?

— Именно этим сейчас и занимаюсь.

Джинён моргнул, на него не сразу снизошло понимание. Когда Джебом не стал говорить ничего дальше, беспристрастная маска слетела, уступив место невнятным сомнениям и недоумению. Брови Джинёна поползли вверх от волнения.

— Хён?..

— Это ты, Джинён.

— Тот, кого ты… любишь? — едва слышно пролепетал тот.

— Мне кажется… нет, я уверен… я… — Джебом сделал глубокий вдох, надеясь, что это поможет ему уже начать говорить связно. — Я люблю тебя. Далеко не в первый раз говорю тебе эти три слова, но до недавнего времени я даже не понимал, как много они для меня значат. Насколько глубоки и правдивы. В каком… в каком смысле подразумеваются. Как я и сказал, я осознал все совсем недавно. Однако чувства, стоящие за этими словами, были и остаются неизменны. Мне кажется, я любил тебя всегда, сам того не зная.

Джинён переваривал его пылкую речь в тяжелом молчании, его взгляд метался туда-сюда по простыням. Джебом знал, что в худшем случае его мягко отошьют, а там он потихоньку, день за днем, постарается вновь собрать себя по кусочкам, но где-то глубоко внутри теплилась надежда.

— Ты… уверен? — тихо поинтересовался Джинён. Когда он встретился с Джебомом взглядом, в нем вдруг проступила такая искренняя, мальчишеская растерянность.

Джебом недоуменно моргнул.

— Уверен ли я? А с чего мне бы не быть уверенным?

— Ну просто… — Джинён затаил дыхание. — Столько значительных перемен за такое короткое время. Ты решил уволиться с работы, отменил свадьбу…

— Джинён. Это не кризис среднего возраста, точно тебе говорю, — с улыбкой любовно сказал Джебом. Он нерешительно потянулся к ладони Джинёна, сердце совершило невозможный кульбит в груди, когда тот с легкостью и даже, можно сказать, готовностью это позволил. — Свадьба сыграла роль катализатора, заставив меня осознать свои чувства. Просто, наверное, раньше я принимал за данность, что мы будем вместе всегда. Мысль о том, что нашей совместной жизни пришел конец, сделала меня таким жалким. Теперь я точно знаю свое сердце. Верь мне.

Глаза Джинёна подозрительно блестели в тусклом свете, но он упорно не отводил взгляд, словно приросший к лицу Джебома.

— Ах, Джинён… и почему у меня такое ощущение, что в последнее время я только и делаю, что заставляю тебя плакать, — Джебом набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, готовясь к отказу. — Я… если честно, то я ничего не жду от тебя. Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя вынужденным на какой-то ответный шаг, но я просто не мог больше держать это в себе. Мне достаточно уже того, что ты позволишь мне и дальше находиться рядом с тобой. Не хочу отказываться от нашей совместной жизни, я еще не готов к этому. Большего мне и не нужно, правда.

В конце концов Джинён опустил голову, разорвав зрительный контакт. Слезы ручьем потекли по лицу, капая на руки и прокладывая влажные дорожки до сцепленных ладоней. Он шмыгнул носом и рвано выдохнул, лицо все раскраснелось от усилия сдерживать звуки в себе. Когда Джинён заговорил, в его голосе пробилась дрожь и хрипотца:

— Но ты бы хотел большего?

— Я… да. Очень.

Джинён подался вперед, обнимая Джебома за плечи и пряча лицо в изгибе его шеи. Воротник футболки того тут же намок, но он крепко притянул Джинёна ближе за талию.

— Джинён, что такое? — спросил Джебом и повернул голову, стараясь разглядеть его лицо.

— Я тоже, — гулко отозвался тот.

Сердце Джебома, окрыленное надеждой, совершило еще один немыслимый кульбит в груди.

— Я хочу большего, всего, что ты можешь мне дать, — пробормотал Джинён в плечо Джебома. — Хочу испытать с тобой все. Ты действительно уверен?

— Я разобрался в своих чувствах, Джинён, пусть мне и прошлось пройти для этого долгий путь. Я в самом деле люблю тебя, — сердце Джебома преисполнилось эмоциями, скрывающимися за этими словами. В кои-то веки он позволил себе целиком и полностью отдаться им. Когда он так уверенно признавался во всем Джинёну, то за спиной словно вырастали крылья. — Надеюсь, тебе не неприятно слышать это, потому что я чувствую себя просто фантастически, выпуская все наружу, проговаривая вслух.

— О, хён, — Джинён отстранился, щеки блестели от слез. — Как это может быть неприятно? Я тоже тебя люблю.

Почему-то такой поворот событий казался одновременно невозможным и донельзя очевидным. Однако глаза Джинёна, все его действия кричали о том, что он абсолютно искренен.

— Уже очень долго, — тихо добавил он.

— Ты?.. Все это время? — Джебом мысленно обратился к событиям последних месяцев, теперь полностью осознавая, как ужасно, должно быть, чувствовал себя Джинён. Все казалось таким очевидным, ну просто невероятно очевидным, если смотреть на ситуацию вооруженным новым знанием. Каждый странный перепад настроения Джинёна, его непонятные доселе поступки. — И ты отдавал себе отчет? В своих чувствах?

— Ну конечно, — пробурчал Джинён и шмыгнул носом. — По сравнению с тобой я всегда был более эмоционально подкованным.

— А ты знал… что твои чувства взаимны?

— Нет, — Джинён суетливо принялся стряхивать с плеча Джебома невидимые пылинки. — Думаешь, в таком случае я бы позволил тебе жениться на Наён?

— Ах… так вот почему ты был против нашей свадьбы? — спросил Джебом, вновь притягивая его к себе, так что они сидели теперь лицом к лицу, соприкасаясь коленями.

Джинён кивнул и стыдливо опустил глаза.

Джебом нерешительно потянулся к его щеке. Джинён не делал никаких попыток уклониться, поэтому Джебом уже уверенней обхватил его лицо ладонью и заставил приподнять голову, чтобы вновь заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось все утаивать, — мягко сказал он, придвигаясь ближе — так, что теперь кончики их носов соприкасались. — Ты об этом говорил? Когда упоминал, что многое от меня скрываешь?

Джинён кивнул, но его взгляд оставался прикованным к Джебому.

— Прости, что я так долго разбирался в себе. Можно я… — его голос вдруг показался слишком громким в этой тускло освещенной комнате. — Хочешь поцелуй?

— Почему-то я всегда думал, что в подобной ситуации ты поведешь себя более нахально, — со сладкой улыбкой пожурил его Джинён. Джебом провел большим пальцем по таким знакомым лучикам-морщинкам, разбежавшимся от уголков глаз.

Вместо того чтобы препираться, он прильнул ближе и смачно чмокнул его в губы, после чего быстро отстранился, не в силах сдерживать довольную улыбку от вида вмиг надувшегося Джинёна. Не давая ситуации усугубиться, Джебом поцеловал его еще раз, на этот раз дольше и тщательнее, полностью растворяясь в ощущении мягкости щеки под ладонью и податливости рта. С изумленным вздохом Джинён обмяк в его руках, но продолжал крепко цепляться за плечи.

Он не стал углублять поцелуй дальше влажного, но приятного, с оттенком сонливости, скольжения губ и в конце концов смущенно отстранился. Ладонь Джебома переместилась с щеки Джинёна на шею, и он позволил себе открыто любоваться его лицом. Сейчас все чувствовалось совершенно иначе. Джинён всегда был красивым, но теперь Джебом мог не скрываясь поедать его взглядом.

— Ну, — протянул Джинён, хоть его напускное безразличие никак не вязалось с румянцем на лице и влажными глазами, — не собираешься позвать меня на свидание или что-то в этом духе?

Джебом вдруг вспомнил, как раньше он думал, что звать Джинёна на свидание будет неловко, будто они какие-то незнакомцы, а не люди, которые провели вместе уже полжизни. Но сейчас он не чувствовал ничего подобного. Это было даже приятно волнительно — как открыть новую дверь и обнаружить за ней прекрасный новый мир, который не терпелось поскорее исследовать.

— Джинён, — Джебом выпрямился. Он попытался представить, что они совсем недавно познакомились, может, были простыми офисными работниками у самого подножия карьерной лестницы или студентами, посещающими одно и то же кафе, чтобы заниматься в приятной обстановке, а теперь вот пришло время смущенно делать следующий шаг и переносить отношения на новый уровень. — Поужинаем завтра вместе? Это свидание.

— Нам еще надо забрать Нору, — напомнил Джинён, разбивая все трепетные иллюзии о едва знакомых людях, которые решились на умопомрачительный нырок в мир романтики.

Откинув голову назад, Джебом расхохотался так заразительно, что Джинён, не сдержавшись, присоединился к нему, забавно морща нос в приступе смеха.

— Не, ну правда же! — заявил он, все еще широко улыбаясь.

— А помнишь, — сказал Джебом, отсмеявшись, — ты говорил, каким рьяным я становлюсь, когда действительно увлечен кем-то?

— Да?.. — на Джинёна вновь снизошла сонливость, он прилег рядом с Джебомом.

— Я осознал, как сильно это отражается в моем отношении к тебе. Примерно восемьдесят процентов моих альбомов занимают рисунки с тобой. Ну и Норой, конечно. Именно так я и догадался, что эти чувства совсем не новы. Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что это всегда был ты.

Так и не услышав ответа, Джебом глянул вниз, успев поймать окончание зевка и медленный кивок.

— Спокойной ночи, Джинён, — прошептал он, и каждое обычное слово теперь будто несло в себе явственный оттенок невероятно теплой тайной симпатии. Ну, по правде сказать, не такой уж и тайной на самом деле. Он наклонился и поцеловал Джинёна в висок.

— Мм, — только и промычал тот, и Джебом не мог сдержать улыбку, от которой лицо грозилось треснуть напополам, в груди было необычайно тепло от переполнявших его чувств.

Стараясь не потревожить Джинёна, Джебом прилег рядом и выключил прикроватную лампу. В темноте Джебом пялился в пространство, где предположительно было лицо Джинёна, пока наконец глаза не приспособились и не дали ему требуемую картинку. Такое знакомое зрелище: сплющенная подушкой щека и тень ресниц над ней. Джебом прекрасно знал, чего ожидать от утра: взлохмаченные волосы, колючий подбородок, задравшийся после сна верх пижамы, обнажавший живот.

Это были известные ему части Джинёна, но Джебом был настроен изучить его заново и знал, что вместе они откроют еще много интересного. Наверное все же перемены не пугали его так, как он всегда думал. Джебом накрыл их обоих одеялом, полный предвкушения перед завтрашним утром, следующей неделей, месяцем, годом. Он был готов к переменам, лишь бы Джинён был рядом.

Ну и Нора, конечно, тоже.


End file.
